Entre Ombre et Lumière
by Dragonha
Summary: fantasy UA. Alors qu'Ichigo se promène en forêt, il rencontre un immense loup gris. Il ne se doute pas qu'il vient de faire une rencontre extraordinaire, ni que cela va complètement changer sa vie. Principalement yaoi et rating justifié!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Drag moi donc. (On se répète tout le temps ici)

**Disclamer:** Tout est à Tite Kubo, pas à moi (et c'est dommage !)

**Warning :** Relations homosexuelles explicites, très explicites, ainsi qu'au moins une relation hétéro, ma première. Langage assez cru et vulgaire par moment, léger viol, même si ça n'a pas l'air de déplaire au concerné. Prudes, mineurs et homophobes quitter cette page s'il vous plaît.

**Résumé:** UA mais fantastique. Alors qu'Ichigo se promène en forêt, il rencontre un immense loup gris. Il ne se doute pas qu'il vient de faire une rencontre extraordinaire, ni que cela va complètement changer sa vie. Couples yaoi multiples, un ou deux couples hétéros. Je laisse la surprise des couples, il faut lire.

« Paroles »

_'Pensées'_

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Karakura est une petite ville calme et paisible… généralement. Il peut arriver des meurtres crapuleux, passionnels ou un accident une fois de tant en tant. Et la violence bien sûr pouvait aussi sortir de l'ombre parfois. Mais en cette journée ensoleillée c'est tout autre chose que ses délits banals qui s'est passé.

Revenons un peu en arrière, si vous voulez bien. Je disais donc une belle journée dans une petite ville appelée Karakura. Ichigo, jeune homme roux de presque dix huit ans, est un garçon normal qui a décidé avec quelques amis d'aller pique-niquer dans les bois.

Lui, Uryu, Chad, Orihime et Tatsuki avaient prévu cette sortie depuis longtemps. La golden week était généralement la parfaite occasion pour décompresser un peu. Or chaque année, le groupe d'amis venait manger un morceau dans leur clairière habituelle. Seulement, cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Ils avaient, comme d'habitude, savouré la merveilleuse cuisine de Tatsuki et d'Uryu et celle un peu moins bonne d'Ori-san. Après, selon leur tradition, ils discutaient tous de leurs projets. Bien évidemment, ils avaient presque tous dix huit ans, alors à cette occasion, chacun décrivit ce qu'il souhaitait pour leur future vie.

Tout aurait pu être génial si un curieux bruit n'avait transpercé leur quiétude. Un puissant grognement. Chad avait été le premier à le voir : un loup au pelage gris blanc hirsute et absolument immense.

Le canidé avait une gueule énorme bardé de gros crocs blancs et luisants. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour faire paniquer et faire fuir les adolescents. Comme de bien entendu, leur réaction conditionna l'animal à les pourchasser.

Les cinq amis coururent aussi vite que possible. Tatsuki suggéra de se séparer pour déconcerter le loup. Sa tactique aurait pu fonctionner si le canidé n'avait pas déjà choisi sa cible. Ainsi, le pauvre Ichigo fut le seul à ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de courir. Les autres le regardèrent, effarés, tenter d'échapper au monstre.

« Mais aidez moi, bande d'idiots ! Au lieu de rester planter là à compter les choux ! » hurla le pauvre ado. Uryu se réveilla et attrapa une branche déterminé à porter secours à son ami d'enfance. Les deux filles et le grand colosse qu'était Chad le suivirent rapidement.

Les quatre sauveurs arrivèrent à temps, Ichi avait glissé sur une branche et le gros loup se léchait les babines à un mètre à peine de sa proie. A force de coups de bois, la bête finit par reculer et s'en alla, rejoignant l'ombre des sous-bois.

« Ouf ! Ben vous en avez mis du temps !» soupira Kurosaki, très heureux de ne pas avoir fini en pâté pour chien. « Désolée mais avec un monstre pareil on avait quand même des circonstances atténuantes. Il faisait presque la moitié de la taille de Chad au cas où tu n'aurais pas eu le temps de le détailler. » répliqua Tatsuki, véhémente et encore sous le choc de cette mauvaise rencontre.

Uryu en parla justement de cette mésaventure. « Dites, vous savez, je me demande comment ce monstre a atterri dans notre petite forêt. Normalement il ne devrait pas s'y trouver, on n'a jamais eu de loup dans cette région. »

« On s'en fiche de ça, on s'en va et on ne revient pas. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait nous faire la prochaine fois. » déclara Orihimé, les larmes aux yeux. « Elle a raison, le mieux pour l'instant c'est de récupérer nos affaires et de filer en vitesse, et sans l'exciter si possible. Regarder, il nous observe encore. » clôtura Chad en désignant l'animal.

Les jeunes rassemblèrent alors doucement leurs effets et s'en allèrent aussi prudemment que possible. Ils prièrent tous pour ne pas entendre de nouveau une cavalcade de la part de ce chasseur à quatre pattes.

Et ils n'en entendirent aucune, ils rentrèrent chez eux sans autre problème. Les cinq amis turent cette étrange et dangereuse rencontre à leurs parents, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si quatre d'entre eux n'y pensaient déjà plus le soir venu, ce n'était pas le cas d'un certain roux.

L'expression du loup revenait sans cesse dans la tête d'Ichigo. Il s'était retrouvé face à un monstre, bien sûr il l'avait surpris, et inquiété sur le coup, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Mieux encore, il lui avait semblé que le loup n'en voulait pas à sa vie mais qu'il avait une autre idée en tête. Il avait une de ses imaginations parfois.

Le lendemain, Kurosaki se rendit à ses derniers cours de l'année. « Psst ! Ichi ! Viens deux secondes, s'il te plait. »

Mentalement, le garçon se demanda ce qui prenait à son ami Renji, lui qui était d'habitude si tape à l'œil avec ses tatouages, sa chevelure de feu et sa voix forte. Voilà qu'il jouait les timides maintenant !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ren ? » demanda Ichigo.

« Euh… bon voilà. Je vais te faire une petite confession, ou plutôt deux. D'abord, je suis gay et de deux, un homme amoureux. » déclara le rouge rapidement.

« Renji, je m'en doutais de ton orientation, tu n'arrêtes pas de mater le cul de plus d'un mec. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné d'être le seul à l'avoir remarqué, surtout que tu ne me zieutes pas moi. »

Pour la toute première fois de son existence, Renji Abaraï rougit, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses cheveux. « Bon, content que tu le prennes comme ça. Mais je doute que tu supporteras d'apprendre le nom de l'homme dont je suis amoureux dans la même journée. »

« Dis toujours. » Abaraï souffla un grand coup et murmura un nom que son ami ne comprit guère... ou peut-être pas.

« Tu peux répéter plus fort, j'ai rien entendu. » sourit le roux.

« C'est Byakuya-sensei. »

« Que ! Le prof de math ! Pff ! Oh ! Ca c'est la meilleure, alors que tu ne t'en sors pas du tout dans sa matière. Trop drôle. »

« Non, justement ce n'est pas drôle. Et puis si je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas pour que tu te foutes de moi, mais parce que je te considère comme un frère. »

Ichigo arrêta de rire et le remercia pour sa confiance. De toute façon qu'avait-il à redire, il était lui-même bi. Même s'il n'avait eu qu'une courte aventure avec les deux sexes.

« Bon et à part ça, il y a rien de neuf ? » demanda le roux.

« Non. » Les deux garçons allèrent dès lors en classe, commençant justement par un cours de révision… de mathématique ! Le professeur était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, il était grand et beau. Ce qu'il lui donnait un bon nombre d'admiratrices. Cependant son regard polaire en décourageait plus d'un ou d'une. Pauvre Renji, il n'avait pas choisi la proie la plus facile à séduire.

Le cours se passa sans heurt comme à l'accoutumée, ainsi qu'avec les remontrances du sensei pour les filles qui lisaient des magazines au lieu de réviser. Et un passage chez son élève le plus nul ne fut pas écarté, c'en était devenu une routine. « Abaraï ! N'arriverez-vous donc jamais à faire ce genre de problèmes ! Je l'ai pourtant expliqué plus de dix fois, il me semble. »

« Non, huit fois seulement. » émit dans un souffle le pauvre garçon, le supplice n'en était que plus grand quand il se recevait en plus une taloche pour sa réponse insolente. « Si vous avez pris la peine de compter, vous auriez au moins pu essayer de comprendre la leçon. Vous resterez après la classe. »

Le jeune homme grogna intérieurement, et son rouquin d'ami assis devant compatit à sa poisse. Lorsque la sonnerie sonna tout le monde sortit de la salle à l'exception de Renji. Ichigo et Tatsuki pendant ce temps-là se rendirent en cours d'économie.

« Abaraï-kun, tu n'essayes même pas de te concentrer. J'aimerais savoir ce qui te préoccupe autant cette année, tu n'étais pas ainsi l'année passée. Alors j'exige une explication. Tout de suite. » Son élève baissa la tête.

« Je… Je ne peux pas c'est un problème personnel, sensei. » Le garçon détournait le regard, pourquoi avait-il ce tic avec lui et pas avec les autres profs ?

« Pitoyable excuse. Qu'est-ce qui ne te vas pas dans mon enseignement ? D'après ce que j'ai pu en voir, tu ne te conduis ainsi que dans mon cours, avec les autres tu n'as pas ce genre de problèmes. Tu es intelligent, je le sais alors est-ce que tu as un problème avec moi ? »

L'étudiant se gifla mentalement, il n'avait qu'à saisir sa chance maintenant, l'année était sur le point de se terminer. Au moins, il serait fixé et n'aurait pas de regret de le laisser partir sans le lui dire.

« Oui, c'est vous le problème sensei… »

Ce moment était à graver d'une pierre blanche, pour la seule et unique fois de sa carrière, l'homme froid et glacial perdit son masque, il serra les dents à la révélation. Il s'en doutait mais ça faisait mal de l'entendre dire de façon directe.

« Je… Je sais que ça va être dur et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir de susciter votre intérêt, Byakuya-sensei. Mais je le regretterais si je ne le faisais pas maintenant. Alors ouvrez vos oreilles : je vous aime, je suis amoureux de vous et vous n'arrêtez pas de me déconcentrer avec votre corps de dieu. »

Là-dessus, le rouge l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Le brun soupira de bien-être, content de ce revirement. Il n'était donc pas un mauvais prof alors, et en prime son élève préféré lui avouait qu'il l'aimait, quoi de mieux pour finir l'année en beauté.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent un moment, mais l'échange dut s'arrêter. « Stop, si on continue j'aurais du mal à me retenir et nous avons cours tous les deux. On se retrouve à la sortie Renji-kun. Et au cas où tu serais également long à la détente, je t'aime aussi. » murmura le prof de math. Abaraï fut tellement content qu'il se dirigea à son cours la tête dans les nuages, et un sourire benêt aux lèvres.

La dernière semaine de cours se termina rapidement, le rouge restait sur son nuage et pétait les records dans presque toutes les matières pour faire honneur à son sensei favori. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à battre son presque frère, Ichigo, qui avait toujours été premier de la classe, et ce, sans beaucoup d'effort.

Après les examens, réussis pour toute la petite bande, Renji sortit enfin officiellement avec Byakuya. Quand aux autres, Tatsuki avoua enfin à Uryu qu'elle avait un faible pour lui, et Orihime avoua avoir un petit-ami de deux ans plus vieux qu'elle. Et Chad, ben il resta égal à lui-même, célibataire courant les coups d'un soir.

Cependant, un mardi soir, un coup de fil tira le roux de sa paix, c'était Renji. « Ichi, j'ai un petit problème. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on aille se balader demain tous les deux ? » _'Curieux.'_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser le principal intéressé.

« Tu me caches quelque chose vieux, je le sens. Alors, tu ferais bien de me le dire sinon je ne t'aide pas. » A l'autre bout du fil, Renji soupira et commença à lui raconter ses petits problèmes.

« Tu sais, ça fait deux semaines que je sors avec Byakuya. En fait, je ne sais pas si j'ai tort de m'en faire ou non… mais il est bizarre. En fait, d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir, il n'est comme ça que le mercredi soir. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Ichigo. Aides-moi s'il te plait. »

Kurosaki parut étonné et tenta de raisonner son ami en lui suggérant qu'il avait peut-être une conférence ou qu'il s'agissait d'un jour spécial pour faire un truc important. « Peut-être mais justement, j'aimerais qu'il me parle des choses importantes, figures-toi. Alors tu me donnes un coup de main ? »

« Ah ! Ok demain soir. Où et à quelle heure ? » Le garçon nota les indications et partit se coucher, après avoir salué sa famille pour la nuit. Le lendemain alors que le soleil déclinait, il retrouva Renji au point de rendez-vous. Ils filèrent Byakuya qui avançait trois mètres devant eux et qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

Sans le montrer, le roux s'inquiétait, ils approchaient de l'endroit où lui et ses amis avaient rencontré l'immense loup. Renji lui avançait vite et prudemment, priant intérieurement que Bya ne se retourne surtout pas. Il avait remarqué qu'il l'entendait souvent arrivé quand il essayait de l'enlacer par derrière. A croire qu'il avait une ouïe infaillible.

Le professeur avançait toujours et s'insinua entre deux épais buissons, il atterrit dans une clairière où l'attendait déjà trois de ses connaissances. Derrière ces mêmes buissons, les deux ados les épiaient, curieux de savoir ce que ces quatre-là venaient faire la nuit dans les bois.

Il ne se passa rien pendant un moment le petit groupe sembla discuter simplement et Renji était prêt à partir. Cependant, un événement pour le moins fantastique et stupéfiant cloua les deux jeunes sur place. Une lumière vive s'échappait du centre de la clairière, des quatre hommes en fait.

Et sous les yeux écarquillés de leurs spectateurs silencieux, les silhouettes s'accroupirent et se métamorphosèrent peu à peu. Lorsque la lumière s'arrêta, il ne restait que quatre loups très grands à la place des humains de tout à l'heure.

Ichigo posa rapidement sa main sur la bouche de son camarade, tout prêt de hurler, même s'il accusait le choc également. Parmi les bêtes, il lui sembla reconnaître celui qui l'avait attaqué. S'il se souvenait bien, il s'agissait également d'un homme plutôt grand et bien bâti aux étranges cheveux bleus.

Malheureusement pour les jeunes gens, l'ouïe fine des quadrupèdes eut tôt fait de les repérer. Le loup gris et le noir sautèrent dans les fourrés sans prévenir. « Aah! » Ichi esquiva de justesse et attrapa son pote par le tee-shirt et le força à courir. Cependant, les garçons ne purent aller bien loin, les deux derniers loups leur barrèrent le chemin vers la liberté. « Hii! » cria Renji en se cachant derrière son ami, ses créatures lui foutaient la pétoche, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais il y avait de quoi, les quatre monstres leur arrivaient plus haut que la taille !

Le roux ne savait que faire pour leur échapper et savoir que Byakuya n'avait pas encore fait quelque chose pour les aider, lui mettait les nerfs. Un des loups s'approcha pendant qu'il cherchait une solution pour se sortir de là.

« Qu'est-ce que de jeunes humains comme vous font hors de leurs maisons à une heure pareille ? » Un instant, les dits humains zieutèrent les parages pour voir qui avait parlé. « Force est de constater Ren qu'on est devenu fou. J'ai cru entendre un de ses titans parler. » « Bah alors oui, on est fou. » répliqua le rouge à la constatation.

« Mais non, ah ! Renji arrêtes de jouer les idiots tu nous vois bien parler. Et j'aimerais expressément savoir ce que tu fiches ici. » lança le loup noir.

« Tu les connais Byakuya ? » demandèrent les deux loups qui n'avaient pas encore parlé, le blanc et le gris.

« Oui, celui aux cheveux rouges est le garçon dont je vous ai parlé, ma moitié et l'autre c'est son meilleur ami. Ichigo, j'aurais cru que tu te montrerais plus intelligent que ça. » Bon là, c'était sûr ses bestioles parlaient. Par l'enfer quelle maudite soirée, s'il avait su il serait resté à la maison.

« Oh ça va sensei ! Si vous en aviez parlé avec Renji, peut-être qu'on n'en serait pas là. Et puis merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à ricaner les deux clébards là. »

En effet, le blanc et le brun étaient en train d'étouffer des ricanements.

« Ils trouvent que ton nom est un peu bizarre. Ichigo, pour un garçon c'est vrai que ça ne sonne pas très viril. » expliqua calmement le prof-loup.

« Je vous ordonne d'arrêter vos bassesses ! Ichigo ça ne se lit pas uniquement fraise. Ca veut dire « celui qui protège. » Alors fermez la les chiens, sinon c'est la niche. » De nouveau, les deux loups étaient pliés par l'humour du garçon, il en avait de bonne, il pouvait se faire mordre à tout instant et pourtant, il leur parlait comme à des gens normaux. »

Le noir soupira et zieuta son amant : évanoui, mon dieu, ce qu'il pouvait être fragile. Le loup gris n'avait encore rien dit et regardait le roux fixement. « Au fait, d'après ce que j'en ai vu vous êtes tous humains. Alors qui êtes-vous et surtout qu'êtes-vous ? »

« Je n'osais pas espérer que tu le demandes. Vous avez beau être intelligent tous les deux, vous ne vous servez de votre tête que si vous le voulez vraiment. » rétorqua Bya content qu'on en arrive au cœur du problème. « Réveille Renji, Ichi-kun et ensuite on vous expliquera tout. Autant ne pas devoir le répéter deux fois. »

« D'accord mais vous ne pourriez pas reprendre apparence humaine ? Sinon il risque de nous refaire une syncope. »

« Impossible, nous ne pouvons pas reprendre notre apparence maintenant, uniquement au lever du soleil. » répondit le gris pour la première fois. Le roux dut suivre les quadrupèdes jusqu'à une petite grotte, proche de la clairière qu'il venait de quitter.

En deux baffes bien senties, les joues rougies pour preuve, Renji se réveilla en sursaut. « Mm ! Aie, aie ! Ichi j'ai fait un foutu cauchemar où Byakuya se transformait en loup et qu'il me parlait en plus ! »

La sueur commença à s'emparer d'Ichigo. « Bon, je vais essayer de te dire ça de la manière la plus douce possible. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Il y a quatre loups énormes, juste à côté de nous et ce sont des humains. Euh, je pense. »

« Comment ça tu penses ? On est tout autant humains que vous ! » siffla le canidé blanc. « S'il te plait Renji, ne t'évanouit pas et prends la situation comme elle vient. Moi non plus je n'en reviens pas. Mais ce n'est pas en jouant à la belle au bois dormant que t'aura réponse à la transformation de ton homme. » Son humour plaisait définitivement aux loups, à l'exception de Kuchiki qui était le calme et la froideur réincarnée pour tout autre que son Ren d'amant.

« Ouais t'as raison. »

« Evidemment que j'ai raison. » répliqua Ichi. « Bon, on vous écoute. » dirent les deux garçons en chœur. Leurs pensées étaient pourtant à cent lieues d'être aussi calmes : ils parlaient avec des loups presque aussi grand qu'eux grand dieu !

Le gris parla alors pour leur raconter leur histoire. « D'abord, commençons par nous présenter. Vous connaissez déjà Byakuya, Le loup blanc s'appelle Hitsugaya et le brun Kyôraku, quand à moi je suis Grimmjow. Au départ, nous sommes des humains, seulement des gènes spéciaux, liées à nos familles se sont réveillées lorsque nous avons atteint nos vingt ans. »

« Nos familles sont, depuis des générations, les gardiens protecteurs de la ville. De ce fait, nous nous devons de protéger les abords de la ville sous notre forme de loups, puisque la cité est bordée d'une immense forêt. Sous notre forme humaine, nous veillons au grain discrètement tout en poursuivant notre vie habituelle. »

« Vous devez savoir deux choses essentielles sur nous. Un nous avons deux transformations. D'humain, nous passons au stade de loup la plupart du temps. Cependant, nous avons un stade intermédiaire qui s'apparente un peu au loup-garou. En bref, nous devenons des humains aux caractéristiques de loups. Notre odorat et notre ouïe sont plus développées, nos oreilles se changeant en celles de loup, de fait, nos membres sont plus poilus et nous gardons notre appendice caudal. Parce que je sens que si je dis queue, vous allez vous fendre la poire. Mais ceci n'est pas un jeu, c'est très sérieux. Il en va de la sécurité de la ville toute entière. »

« Deuxième et dernière chose à savoir pour vous : nous avons tous besoin de compagnon. Aux dernières nouvelles, Byakuya et Kyôraku ont déjà les leurs. Hitsu et moi cherchons toujours. Enfin, surtout Hitsu en fait. Enfin, il va de soi que rien de ce que je viens de dire ne devra être révélé à qui que ce soit. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Oui, Grimmjow. » répondirent docilement les deux humains. Puis, soudainement Ichigo cria : « Putain, ne me dis pas que… que je suis ton compagnon, Grimm ? »

« Eh bien, si. C'est pour ça que je t'ai poursuivi la dernière fois. Nous nous fions à l'odeur pour vous trouver, on ne choisit pas vraiment. Quoique j'aurais pu tomber plus mal. »

« Trop aimable. » maugréa le roux. « Bon, je veux bien que vous protégiez la ville mais de quoi exactement ? J'aimerais comprendre. »

Quand il se servait de sa tête, la conversation avançait pour le moins, et les loups se devaient d'en finir rapidement, leurs tours n'allaient pas se faire tous seuls.

« Notre devoir est de protéger la ville des ennemis naturels, soit les animaux qui pourraient s'en prendre aux humains parce qu'ils détériorent la forêt. Plus rarement de nos propres ennemis, les vampires. Oui, ils existent et je vous interdits de les approcher, compris ? »

« On ne demande que ça ! Seul inconvénient, aux dernières nouvelles, et même si c'est surprenant, comment on est sensé les reconnaître ? De ce qu'on en sait, ils peuvent se fondre dans la masse, un peu comme vous. » argumenta Ichi-kun.

« Aah ! La question piège. Oublier les croyances populaires, presque rien ne marche contre eux, ni l'eau bénite, ni le pieu, ni le soleil. La seule chose qui pourrait aider c'est les objets en argent, il est vérifié que s'ils en touchent, ils se brûlent. La meilleure arme c'est nous. Voilà, maintenant rentrer, on doit travailler. Oh et dernière recommandation, ils adorent sortir la nuit, c'est plus propice à leurs jeux. » clôtura Grimmjow en les poussant hors de la caverne, ses amis sur les talons.

« Bon. Alors au revoir à tous. » déclara Ichigo, Renji s'approcha de son loup noir et lui caressa le poil au niveau du cou.

« Je t'attendrais Bya. Je suis rassuré maintenant, et puis je suis sûr que t'aurais réagi comme ça, si t'avais pensé aussi que je pouvais te tromper. »

« Idiot, qui y a-t-il de mieux que moi ? Je sais parfaitement que tu ne pourras pas aller ailleurs, grand sot. » répliqua la bête. Là-dessus les deux groupes se séparèrent.

« Raah ! Quand il est comme ça, je serais presque tenté de le frapper. » s'énerva un peu le rouge. Son ami lui réalisait que Byakuya l'aimait à sa manière, c'était dans sa nature de ne pas dire exactement ce qu'il pensait.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais si on rentrait, mon vieux ? » l'interpella Ichi.

« Ouais j'arrive. » Aucun des deux garçons ne se doutaient qu'ils étaient épiés par une silhouette sombre et aux yeux rouges menaçants.

Rien n'arriva sur le chemin du retour, les deux adolescents rentrèrent sans peine chez eux. Le roux avec plus de discrétion que son ami, habitant avec son père et ses sœurs, il lui fallait ne pas faire de bruit. Plus simple quand on sait que sa fenêtre était accessible grâce aux poubelles métallisées qui lui permettait d'atteindre le toit du garage, ainsi que la vitre de sa chambre par la même occasion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors que les deux amis s'endormaient enfin, en repensant à cette conversation pour le moins fantastique, une créature étrange rôdait dans les rues éclairées par la lune. L'ombre s'infiltra dans une ruelle et s'adossa au mur, devant une porte en fer. Peu de temps après, deux hommes en sortirent, s'embrassant à pleine bouche. S'étreignant contre le mur le plus proche, ils ne virent pas la silhouette s'approcher d'eux. Tout à coup, les deux hommes furent dérangés par une respiration inquiétante. Sans crier gare deux jolies canines s'enfoncèrent dans le cou offert d'une de ses victimes. Il en aspira le liquide vital jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Quand la créature eut terminé son repas, elle se tourna vers l'autre.

« Décidément je ne m'habituerais jamais à tes méthodes violentes. Tu lui as pratiquement déchiré la gorge. Les gens vont se poser des questions en voyant ça. Tu devrais te calmer un moment avant de remettre ça, ainsi ils penseront que ce n'était que l'œuvre d'un psychopathe isolé. » déclara le jeune homme.

« Pas grave, de toute façon, ce n'est pas eux qui nous intéresse, je les ai trouvé. Ils se cachent tous dans la forêt. Et le mieux, c'est que leurs compagnons ont l'air délicieux. J'ai même réussi à prendre des photos des trois agneaux. On va prévenir les autres ? »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Renji retrouva son homme allongé à ses côtés, une main posée sur son torse. Pris d'une inspiration subite à cette délicieuse vue, il se pencha sur le corps de son amant. Il commença par embrasser doucement les lèvres fines, puis descendit parsemer de légers baisers le cou et le torse offerts. Il arriva assez vite à l'objet de convoitise, dressé à moitié sur un lit de poils noirs fins et doux.

Il s'ingénia à le caresser pour le faire devenir complètement et dur. Dès que ce fut fait, il engloba le sexe de ses lèvres et joua tendrement de sa langue sur le gland. Un peu plus au nord, les yeux du brun commencèrent à papillonner. Il les ouvrit complètement quand son sexe fut happé dans une cavité chaude et ce profondément, et bien trop lentement à son goût.

Enfin bien réveillé, il laissa sa main descendre ébouriffer la tête rouge entre ses jambes. La cadence s'accéléra juste avec ce geste, jusqu'à ce que l'homme se déverse dans la bouche de son amour dans un cri rauque.

« Tu n'aimes pas mon petit réveil ? J'ai un petit doute, vu comme tu me regardes encore Bya-san. »

« Idiot, ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander si je suis si nul pour que tu m'attaques dès le matin. Je ne te satisfais peut-être pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si, mais je te signale que je suis jeune et que j'aime bien changer parfois les positions. C'est toujours toi qui me domine, je trouve que j'ai bien le droit d'inverser la tendance une fois de tant en tant. » répliqua Renji.

« Et c'est normal, je suis plus vieux, j'ai plus d'expérience. Et maintenant que tu es au courant, tu sais d'où me vient cet instinct de te dominer très souvent. Bon, faut se lever, j'ai des copies à préparer et toi du boulot à trouver. » termina le noble.

« Ouais pas besoin de me le répéter tous les matins, de toute façon, j'ai ton petit déjeuner à préparer. Toi qui ne sais pas faire cuire un œuf. »

A ses paroles, le pauvre professeur rougit et son chéri écopa d'une jolie bosse sur la tête pour son impertinence. Non mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si toute sa vie, des domestiques s'étaient occupés de tout pour lui.

Ce fut donc après un repas du chef Renji que leur vie reprit un cours plus normal. Byakuya s'installa au salon et entama l'écriture de ses cours sur son pc portable. Quand à Ren, il sortit lui-même son ordinateur pour aller voir les petites annonces. Après avoir fini cela, il choppa le journal et entoura tous les trucs susceptibles de l'intéresser.

Il y en avait quelques uns à proximité, il s'en alla donc sans surprise, après avoir prévenu son petit copain qu'il sortait. Le rouge se rendit à tous les endroits indiqués et demanda un entretien. Il fut rejeté un certain nombre de fois à cause de sa chevelure ou de ses tatouages, bien visibles avec son tee-shirt sans manches.

Cependant, au bout de son cinquième rejet, il arriva au dernier endroit qu'il avait noté. C'était un petit restaurant-snack, encastré entre un building et une échoppe de ramen. « Bonjour. » lança-t-il en pénétrant à l'intérieur. « Bienvenue, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » le salua un homme très grand aux courts cheveux blancs.

« Heu, rien désolé. J'ai vu dans le journal que vous cherchiez du personnel. J'aimerais passer un entretien s'il vous plait. » L'homme le jugea du regard puis sourit doucement.

« Pas besoin d'entretien, t'as l'air d'un bon gars bien fort. T'as ce qui me faut. Yo Mashiro ! » Une jeune fille arriva derrière lui.

« Oui Kensei. »

Le blanc souffla : « Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Patron, je suis ton chef, je te rappelle. 'Fin bon. Voici Renji, le nouveau serveur, on lui fait visiter. » Les deux personnes se présentèrent et le tour de son lieu de travail parut bien plaire à Renji. L'endroit était simple et chaleureux. Au bout d'une heure et demie, il connaissait déjà les quatre membres du personnel avec qui il allait travailler, pour longtemps il l'espérait.

En plus du Patron Kensei et de Mashiro, la drôle de fille aux cheveux vert, il y avait Hiyori, une petite blonde pleine d'énergie, et semble-t-il souvent de mauvaise humeur. Et le quatrième s'appelait Shinji, un grand blond, surnommé par la 'gamine Hiyori' 'Face de poisson'.

Ils étaient tous très marrants et chaleureux à leur manière, tout le monde accepta Renji facilement, et cette fois parce que sa couleur de cheveux naturelle lui donnait un super look. Cela n'empêcha pas Hiyori de le surnommer 'Tronche d'ananas'. Tout ça parce qu'il avait rassemblé ses cheveux en queue sur le haut de sa tête, et qu'ils s'ébouriffaient naturellement.

Il fut légèrement rassuré quand les autres lui apprirent que chacun se voyait affubler d'un surnom grotesque avec cette hystérique. Mashiro devenait dès lors la Nunuche et Kensei le Coincé. A part cela, l'ambiance était détendue et convenait tout à fait au nouveau. Il signa de suite un contrat, où il lut tous les termes, même les plus petits, bien soigneusement. Il avait somme toute une bonne paye et des horaires flexibles. Il ne bossait que le samedi dans l'après-midi, en plus de sa semaine à mi-temps, ce qui l'arrangeait parfaitement.

Il repartit deux bonnes heures plus tard du restaurant, ayant parlé longtemps avec ses nouveaux amis. Il revint donc tout joyeux à l'appartement.

« Ah ! La vie est belle mon Bya ! J'ai du boulot ! Je suis trop content surtout qu'ils sont tous super sympa, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avec ces quatre-là. »

« Hmm. Il y a des hommes ? » Un peu surpris, Renji répondit avec un drôle de sourire. « Ouais deux. Y a Shinji Hirako, un grand blond, bon pas moche mais pas du tout dans mon genre. Par contre, Kensei Muguruma, mon Patron est tout à fait alléchant. Il a un beau corps bien ferme et musclé. De beaux cheveux blancs et de ses yeux à te couper le souffle. Je te jure ils sont hypnotisant ses yeux gris. Si un jour, il me pelote je ne dirais pas non, c'est toujours bon à prendre. »

Byakuya sur son canapé avait relevé un sourcil et zieuté le visage de son rouge. Ce qu'il y vit ne lui plus pas du tout, ce n'était pas comme toutes ces fois où il s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique. Son visage était vraiment joyeux et on aurait juré qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Sans plus attendre, il coupa son appareil et fonça sur son homme, l'agrippant par le bras pour le jeter à sa suite dans la chambre.

Renji ne fut guère surpris par sa réaction, ce coup-ci il avait réussi à le piéger son froid et noble petit ami, sans qu'il sans doute aucunement. Il en aurait souri si ça n'avait pas l'inconvénient de le démasquer. « Eh bien, si tu as trouvé un homme capable de te faire délirer à ce point, je vais m'assurer que tu saches à qui tu appartiens. »

Là-dessus, le brun se coucha lestement sur son amant qu'il avait balancé sans douceur sur leur couche, lui retirant son tee-shirt par la même occasion. Il appuya tout de suite sa bouche sur celle de son vis-à-vis et enfonça sa langue dans l'antre qui s'ouvrit exprès pour lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et brûlant, leurs langues s'entremêlant dans la danse des amants avec fureur et force, entrant et sortant dans leurs caches régulièrement pour ajouter un ton sensuel à l'échange.

Ne voulant plus jouer avec la langue quémandante de son Renji, Byakuya dériva avec sa bouche sur son visage, remontant sur son front pour aller lécher les tatouages. Le jeune en frémit, certes il les avait depuis longtemps, mais jamais personne n'avait osé ne serait-ce que les effleurer, à part Ichigo mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Son brun passa donc ses baisers et sa langue taquine sur tout son tatouage frontal, puis passant par son oreille, un poil sensible. Il redescendit enfin dans son cou, suivant encore une fois les lignes noires tribales qui l'ornait. Inspiré par ses jolies gravures sur ce corps parfaitement sculpté, Kuchiki retraça d'un bout à l'autre le dessin qu'il jugeait lui-même érotique et qui mettait en valeur les muscles saillants de son rouge.

'_Pas question qu'un autre que moi le touche. Sinon, je risque de commettre un meurtre sanglant !'_ Bien décidé à donner sa leçon à son impertinent copain, le brun mordit sans prévenir un bout de chair, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Lorsque dans son châtiment il rencontra un téton dressé de plaisir, il l'aspira fortement et le mordilla avec dextérité. Très vite, les deux bourgeons de chair furent incroyablement durs, la torture de l'homme avait payé, la respiration sifflante et haletante, entrecoupée de gémissements, du soumis en témoignait également.

La punition continua, toute de suite plus agréable quand une grande main blanche vint ouvrir la braguette du pantalon gris de Renji, assez serré dans cette prison de tissu. La taquine passa outre le boxer et attrapa sans cérémonie le sexe érigé et le massa doucement, bien trop doucement. « Bya… Plus vite… s'il te plait. »

Il était sourd, oui sourd pour les suppliques mais pas pour les divins bruits qui sortaient de cette maudite bouche acérée. Il avait sa fierté et son orgueil tout de même, hors de question de céder maintenant, pas question !

Aussi, le lent massage continua, si possible encore plus doux et lent, il allait comprendre que son corps et son cœur était à lui et à personne d'autre. Bientôt, même très rapidement, le liquide séminal commença à sortir par gouttes, de plus en plus rapprochées, de l'organe. Il n'en eut cure et arrêta un temps son traitement pour prendre le sexe à pleines mains, recueillant ainsi le liquide pour la suite des opérations.

Le brun en appliqua une petite quantité sur le trou de son homme, et termina le reste en choppant le lubrifiant dans la commode à une vitesse prodigieuse. Une fois l'antre dilaté et largement prêt, il s'enfonça avec un gémissement de contentement. Renji pour sa part ressentit une légère douleur, comme la première fois mais en bien moins fort. En très peu de temps, ils étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre et enchaînaient des vas-et-viens à un rythme frénétique.

Peu de temps après ils éjaculèrent en même temps, se répandant abondamment. L'un dans l'antre de son amoureux et l'autre entre eux deux, sur leurs ventres, repus et juste heureux de ce corps-à-corps enflammé. Une fois séparés, Byakuya alla chercher un gant de toilette et il se nettoya puis s'occupa de le faire pour son homme. « J'espère que c'est clair ? »

« Mais oui, mon Bya. Ah ! Ah ! Je te faisais marcher, c'est vrai qu'il est bien mon patron mais j'ai déjà choisi avec qui je voulais faire ma vie pour toujours. Et même s'il est parfois difficile à comprendre et un peu grognon, je l'aime bien trop pour le tromper, n'est-ce pas mon Bya-san ? » Il avait dit ça avec un grand sourire niais. Se récoltant donc une grosse bosse pour son mensonge éhonté, ainsi que pour son travail d'acteur bien trop convaincant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au dehors, la vie avait continué. Lors de cette journée, d'autres amis de Renji trouvèrent ou cherchèrent un travail, seuls deux eurent gain de cause. Les autres ayant passé un entretien et n'étant pas rappelé. Inoue récolta une place de vendeuse dans un supermarché, et Tatsuki obtenant un poste de professeur de karaté dans un dojo réputé.

Enfin, Uryuu avait déjà un boulot grâce à son 'bien-aimé' père en tant que comptable. Chad et Ichigo cherchait toujours, ainsi qu'un autre de leur ami d'enfance nommé Keigo. Cependant, Chad finit par trouver un bon boulot au zoo quelques jours plus tard, comme gardien, sa taille imposante y était un sérieux atout.

Le samedi suivant la première rencontre de Renji et Ichigo avec les quatre Protecteurs, fut chargé pour un des loups. Comme à l'accoutumée ce jour-là, les quatre se retrouvaient début d'après-midi, pour que certains puissent profiter de la soirée avec leurs moitiés.

En fait, leurs transformations n'étaient pas une chose prédéterminée par une heure ou un endroit spécial, ils avaient donc menti aux deux humains. Le vendredi soir, il convenait chacun du secteur à surveiller et le moment venu, ils se transformaient, puisqu'ils peuvent le faire à volonté. Comme de coutume ce jour-là, Hitsugaya, le loup blanc, s'arrangea pour cadrer le coin Nord de la forêt.

Il adorait ce coin et profitait toujours de cet instant pour fureter près d'une rivière étincelante et chargée de souvenir. Il y revenait toujours, c'était là qu'il avait été trouvé, enfant orphelin trouvé par une douce et tendre femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux chaleureux.

Il ne se doutait guère que ce jour-là, l'eau allait encore lui réserver une agréable surprise. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés de son refuge, sentant une odeur étrange embaumé l'air. Restant caché derrière un grand buisson, le blanc loup scanna la clairière. Toujours cette splendide rivière d'eau claire et ce silence religieux, un merveilleux endroit de détente. Un détail le frappa malgré tout, il y avait quelqu'un, un homme grand aux longs cheveux verts assez foncé, étrange couleur. Il semblait calme et serein, en même temps qui ne le serait pas face à ce magnifique spectacle naturel.

Il renifla un peu plus, la senteur venait de lui, une odeur enivrante qu'il n'aurait su décrire sur l'instant. La bête ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de garder son self contrôle. Tout doucement, pour ne pas effrayer l'homme, il avança clopinant joyeusement vers la source, assez en retrait de la présence humaine, pour paraître comme un vrai loup.

Le blanc se retrouva donc devant l'étendue claire et s'allongea, puis il baissa la tête pour laper l'eau. Elle était très bonne, rafraîchissant son palais, la chaleur lui était supportable mais il préférait nettement les choses froides, comme la glace ou l'hiver, sa saison préférée. Il sentait les yeux du garçon aux cheveux vert le regarder. Puis, il l'entendit se lever très doucement.

Les pas, au lieu de s'éloigner comme il le craignait, se rapprochèrent, presque félinement. Comme s'il avait vraiment peur de lui, l'homme sembla hésiter quand il vit que l'immense loup tournait la tête vers lui. Il crut que le blanc allait lui montrer les dents mais il semblait plutôt attendre quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.

Toujours aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas l'énerver, il s'assit à ses côtés et tendit la main pour lui caresser l'encolure. Quand il posa sa main sur les poils fins et soyeux de l'animal, il constata que c'était doux et encore plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« Heu, bonjour. » Dieu la voix de cet apollon, parce qu'il l'était, était suave et chaude, presque envoûtante.

« B...bonjour. » répondit le loup.

« Oh ! Tu… tu parles ? » _'Ouh ! La boulette ! C'est ta faute aussi à être trop canon, beau gars. Et ses yeux en plus, ils sont si bleus et si brillants, vraiment trop bandant. Mais ce n'est pas le moment, va pas plus l'effrayer.' _ pensa Hitsu-chan.

Un faible oui fut émis de la part du Protecteur. « Heu, je… je suis juste étonné, c'est la première fois que j'entends un animal parler. » _'Tu m'étonnes, là.' _ « Bon, ben moi je m'appelle Hyô Rinmaru. Excuses-moi si j'ai investi ton territoire. »

« Mais non, ce n'est pas mon territoire, je ne faisais que passer. Je m'appelle Tôshiro Hitsugaya, ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur Rinmaru. » répondit le blanc.

« Ne sois pas si formel, appelles-moi juste Hyô, et je peux… t'appeler Hitsugaya-kun ? »

« Je préférerais Tôshiro. Tu viens ici souvent ? » poursuivit le plus jeune.

« Heu oui, presque toutes les semaines. En général, je viens le dimanche au matin mais aujourd'hui en me levant, j'ai voulu changer mon habitude. C'est si reposant de venir ici, j'ai l'impression d'être coupé du monde et de mes obligations. »

« Je comprends, lui sourit Hitsugaya, si c'est possible pour un loup, je viens pour la même raison. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne te voyais jamais. Le dimanche, c'est un de mes amis qui se chargent de ce coin, tu as de la chance de ne pas t'être fait chasser. Les autres t'auraient viré en te faisant peur. »

« Oh ! Il y en a d'autres comme toi, et d'après ce que je comprends, tu es le plus gentil. Je suis content d'être tombé sur toi. Je crois avoir déjà entraperçu un loup brun parfois. Mais comme je ne bouge pas beaucoup, il a dû comprendre que je ne toucherais jamais à la nature pour la détériorer. J'ai toujours adoré la verdure, mais j'ai un goût prononcé pour l'eau, en général. Et comme ce n'est pas loin de chez moi, je peux venir ici quand je veux à peu près. »

« Tu es vraiment sympa, Hyô. Heu, je vais peut-être t'étonner mais j'aimerais te poser une question indiscrète. Je peux ? » Le vert acquiesça. « Voilà, heu… je… est-ce que… tu as une petite amie ? » Il sembla à l'humain que le pelage blanc se teinta légèrement de rouge, au niveau des fossettes du loup.

« Ben, non. Vu ma taille, tout le monde m'admire de loin. Il paraît selon mon unique ami que j'ai beaucoup de succès, mais personne ne m'a jamais approché. Et si tu te demandes vers quel sexe je penche, je… je suis attiré par les hommes… heu un peu plus jeune que moi. Ah ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça. Tu es un loup après tout. Pourquoi cette question ?»

« Eh bien, je… Ca va te choquer mais je me jette à l'eau. » Là-dessus, une légère lumière entoura l'animal et à sa place, l'instant d'après, se tenait un jeune garçon…nu. Enfin, jeune oui mais pas trop, il avait vingt ans bien fait même si sa taille ne le laissait pas présager. « Bon, dis-toi que je n'ai pas fini ma croissance et que j'ai bien vingt ans hein. Je vais t'expliquer ce que je suis si tu le veux bien. »

Ils étaient tous deux assis en seiza l'un en face de l'autre, le garçon aux cheveux blanc regardait sincèrement les yeux de son vis-à-vis et lui expliqua les grandes lignes de sa mission et de sa condition. Si Hyô comprit bien toute l'affaire, il était hypnotisé par ses yeux d'émeraude qui le regardait gêné et ce magnifique corps nu et sans imperfection, quasi imberbe.

« Voilà, maintenant que tu sais tout, tu dois te douter que tu es ce fameux compagnon que je recherchais. J'étais le dernier à ne pas en avoir, enfin Grimm n'a pas encore avancer avec Kurosaki alors, il ne faut pas que je me plaigne. Heu, Hyô ? » termina Hitsu.

« Oui. Donc, nous allons avoir une relation, et c'est nouveau pour nous deux. Connais-tu quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience et qui pourrait nous expliquer ? » répondit l'adulte un peu gêné d'être ignorant.

« Oui, deux de mes amis sont gays. On peut aller leur demander maintenant, notre tour est bientôt terminé. Nous nous retrouvons à quinze heures trente à notre clairière. »

Les deux compagnons se sourirent et… « Heu, Tôshiro ? Tu es toujours nu. Si ça continue tu vas m'exciter, et ce serait peut-être mal venu devant tes amis. »

« Oups, désolé je me rechange tout de suite. » En deux secondes le loup réapparut et guida son déclaré petit-ami vers leur endroit de rassemblement.

Leur arrivée fut plutôt bien accueillie, surtout par quelques railleries du genre « Enfin, tu l'as le nain » ou encore « Ben quand même, depuis le temps. » C'est là que l'heure la plus humiliante de leur vie débuta, deux loups leur faisant toute l'explication du sexe entre hommes, les choses à faire et à ne pas faire. Ils en ressortirent plus informés mais rouge comme des crevettes cuites.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bref, après cette magnifique journée, riche en émotions, Hitsugaya avait son compagnon comme les autres, Grimmjow étant encore l'exception. Parce que s'il l'avait trouvé, il lui fallait le chopper en ville, pas facile… trouvé où il habite, pas facile non plus. Quoique…

Ce fut un lundi matin que le bureau vit arrivé l'inspecteur Grimmjow Jaggerjack avec un petit sourire suffisant. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal quoi. Cependant, tous ignorait que la cause de ce sourire avait un nom bien précis : Ichigo Kurosaki. Avec son nom et la base de données de sa centrale, il aurait vite fait de trouver le garçon dans les fichiers.

Et… oui ! Il le trouva à midi tapante. Il lut la fiche durant sa pause déjeuné.

Kurosaki Ichigo

18 ans (Cancer), Lycée Tôhôku.

Profession : aucune

Adresse : Rue des âmes 15, Karakura

Quelques bagarres de voyou à son actif.

C'était tout ce qui était indiqué, il n'avait jamais été arrêté car ce genre de chose ne touchait pas vraiment les policiers. La seule raison qui l'avait fait venir une seule fois au commissariat, c'est parce qu'un passant l'avait reconnu et dénoncé avec les petites frappes qui tentaient de le tabasser à ce moment-là.

La légitime défense avait même été prouvée par l'aveu des loosers qui détestaient sa couleur de cheveux. _'Je la trouve super moi sa coiffure. J'ai même très envie de le décoiffer et de sentir s'ils sont aussi soyeux que je me l'imagine.' _

Son boulot reprit et son enquête dans l'ancien lycée de son compagnon attendrait six heures. Il apprécia la fin de cette journée chiante où il ne voyait que paperasse et comptabilité défilé devant ses yeux. Il était plutôt du genre actif, que ce soit dans son boulot ou dans ses fantasmes pervers avec un joli rouquin.

A six heures tapantes, Grimm termina son travail et se rendit au lycée dans sa superbe Suzuki. Il interrogea tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient, apprenant vite que son presque petit-ami avait toujours eu d'excellents résultats. Ainsi qu'il était très apprécié et populaire auprès de tous, élèves et profs confondus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans un autre lieu, un peu plus tard, deux hommes s'étaient installés autour d'une table en bois défoncée, elle tenait cependant encore le coup comme les chaises. « Ils sont en retard. J'en ai marre. » Dès que sa phrase se termina, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer deux autres silhouettes. « Quand même, ça va faire presque une heure qu'on vous attend ! »

« Oh ça va ! Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de te plaindre ? Ou juste de parler ? » lança la plus grande ombre encore debout.

« Bon, bon. Ce n'est pas grave, asseyez-vous et regarder plutôt. » Quatre photos avaient été étalées sur la table.

« Oh ! Oh ! Quatre petites proies, et pas des plus moches. Ca me plait bien ça. »

« En effet, je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser. Il veut qu'on en garde au moins un, plus ou moins indemne, pour les attirer. Bref, n'importe lequel pourrait convenir. Vous avez une préférence sur la cible ? » demanda celui qui semblait être le chef.

Tous levèrent lentement la main et pointèrent exactement la même photo où un garçon esquissait un petit sourire malin vers ce qu'ils savaient être un autre agneau. « Bien, le vote est terminé, je lui ferais part de celui qu'on va ramener. Maintenant, choisissez votre cible les gars. »

Chacun réfléchit un instant, puis un des hommes attrapa la photo de l'unique cible féminine. La plus petite silhouette choppa la photo pointée plutôt. Le leader du mouvement attrapa la troisième photo représentant un homme de profil face à une jolie rivière. Et enfin le dernier prit la cible restante, un jeune garçon qui faisait une légère grimace mais qui ne perdait rien de son charme.

« On se retrouve ici même dans deux semaines. Amusez-vous bien d'ici là. » Il avait un rictus effrayant en disant cela et ils se séparèrent après être sorti de la pièce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au soir, vers onze heures, un homme aux cheveux bleus et portant un uniforme de policier patrouillait dans sa voiture de service, disons le franchement, il s'ennuyait. La radio ne diffusait rien de bien intéressant et il n'y avait pas le moindre problème dans ce maudit quartier trop calme. Un peu d'action que diable, de toute façon, il ne laissait s'échapper personne et il adorait en profiter pour donner un ou deux coups aux rebelles en tous genres.

Cependant, alors qu'il continuait à pester sur la tranquillité de la ville, quelqu'un attira son attention. Une tignasse orange sortait du bowling entouré apparemment de toute une bande d'amis. Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur son visage quand ses yeux détaillèrent son joli compagnon. Soit dit en passant trop bien habillé pour une sortie amicale, ce jean était trop serré et son tee-shirt noir sans manche trop collé à son corps.

Grimmjow suivit la petite bande de loin et se décida à agir quand il n'y eut plus que deux amis autour de son Kurosaki. Il y avait toujours Chad, presque inséparable d'Ichigo et une fille aux cheveux roux, Orihime. « Oï ! Kurosaki-kun. Tu ne crois pas avoir oublié quelque chose ? » cria-t-il presque.

« Grimm… Grimmjow ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»

« Tu le connais Kurosaki-kun ? » demanda l'adolescente.

« Heu… oui. » C'est vrai que ça devait lui paraître bizarre puisqu'apparemment le bleuté était flic.

« T'as fait quelque chose de pas clair Ichigo ? » poursuivit Chad.

« Mais non, enfin ! J'ai rien fait du tout Chad. » se défendit le pauvre roux.

« Kurosaki-kun et moi avons une petite affaire à régler, vous permettez ? » Et sans plus de tergiversations, le policier ouvrit sa portière et attrapa le bras de son compagnon pour le tirer jusqu'au siège passager.

Là-dessus, il appuya sur le champignon, s'éloignant le plus vite qu'il put des amis indésirables de son petit-ami. « Non mais ça va pas, Grimmjow ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser maintenant ? Rooh ! Je te jure toi et tes idées stupides pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Hein ? »

« La ferme ! Je n'aime pas du tout que cette petite idiote te couve du regard ainsi et encore moins qu'elle s'approche de toi. Non mais elle schlinge un mélange de chaussettes sales et de nourriture pas claire en plus. Comment tu veux que je reste calme avec ça ? Je ne peux pas, je te le dis toute suite ! M'en fous que ce soit ton amie. Dis-toi bien que t'es tombé sur moi et personne ne me rejette. D'ailleurs je vais m'assurer que ce soit bien inscrit dans ta foutue caboche !» s'énerva le bleu.

Directement, le conducteur s'engouffra dans une ruelle très étroite et s'arrêta brusquement. Deux secondes après, il maintenait son rouquin par le cou et engouffrait sans hésitation sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Bien évidemment, le jeune garçon fut surpris et sur l'instant ne réagit pas. Malgré tout, reprenant lentement ses esprits, Kurosaki devait bien reconnaître que ce foutu loup savait s'y prendre. Mais son attitude ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il n'avait pas le droit de se ramener comme ça après une semaine de silence et de se croire tout permis. Ni d'insulter ses amis, même si Orihime n'était pas sa compagnie préférée.

Ses réflexions ne lui prirent que quelques secondes, il tenta dès lors de mettre fin à ce baiser trop chaud pour son bien. Malheureusement le bleuté n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, s'il se détacha de lui une seconde, ce fut pour reprendre de plus belle son activité. Il faut dire que la bouche sensuelle et délicate de ce petit roux était foutrement délicieuse. Un faible non lui fut soufflé mais il n'en tint compte, il pouvait voir dans les yeux chocolat que ses attouchements lui plaisaient, et de toute façon, il n'était pas décider à arrêter. Aussi, pendant un bon moment, seul le bruit de leurs langues se mêlant fut audible dans la voiture. Dès que les bouches se séparèrent, Ichigo accola sa main sur les lèvres dérangeantes et lui murmura d'arrêter. Grimm lui accorda cela, pour mieux l'exciter. Il sortit sa langue et vint lécher la paume de son amoureux, celui-ci recula par pur réflexe à cette sensation étrange. Sa main fut cependant gardée par Grimmjow qui trouva plaisir à accaparer ses doigts, les léchant sensuellement un par un pour le faire bouillir.

Et ce bougre réussit à l'exciter son regard ancré au sien et son petit travail avaient pris le pas sur une certaine anatomie de son corps. Ce fut donc un Kurosaki tremblant de plaisir que Grimmjow eut la joie de voir. « Bien, Ichigo. Je crois que ce soir tu vas me faire connaître un certain plaisir, comme je viens de te l'apprendre. »

Sans plus tarder, le bleuté ouvrit sa braguette, descendit légèrement pantalon et boxer en se tortillant un peu et extirpa sa douloureuse hampe dressée. Un petit gloups à la vision de son membre gorgé de sang et un simple coup d'œil suffirent à l'homme loup pour savoir que son compagnon était vierge et peu renseigné sur la chose. D'autant plus excitant.

« Ichi, touches-moi. » soupira-t-il doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, et amenant la main de son homme sur son sexe. Il avait dit « touches-moi » pas autre chose, le plus jeune concéda alors qu'il pouvait bien le caresser un peu là.

Le roux entoura donc doucement la virilité dans ses mains et imprima de lents et langoureux vas-et-viens. Il y alla d'abord doucement puis s'enhardit, allant à certains moments, taquiner les boules, un peu plus bas, avec une main inexpérimentée et timide. De son côté, le bleu trouvait ça bien trop bon, on aurait dit qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. C'était donc ça leur fameux lien loup-âme sœur ? Et bien il n'était pas près de le regretter.

Bientôt le rythme plus rapide exercé sur sa fierté le fit venir à petits jets sur son ventre, et sur les mains de son Kuro-chan.

« Merci, Ichi-chan. On remettra le reste à une prochaine fois, d'accord ? »

« Heu… oui. » ne put que dire un Ichi bien rouge, ne pouvant cesser de penser que ce mec était bien trop sexy pour son pauvre cœur.

Le roux sortit enfin de la bagnole une fois qu'un dernier baiser fut échangé. Le jeune rentra chez lui la tête dans les nuages, c'est ainsi qu'il rentra par la porte d'entrée. Normal puisque son père lui avait donné sa permission pour sortir avec ses potes. Malgré cela, Issshin Kurosaki lui tomba dessus avec un de ses célèbres kicks et ne rata pas son cher fils. « C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres, qu'est-ce que t'as été faire encore fils indigne ! J'avais dit oui au bowling, mais je n'avais pas donné la permission de minuit ! »

Putain ce qu'il criait fort, les voisins allaient être au courant des sorties de son bien-aimé fiston. Le rouquin regarda juste l'horloge, plutôt que d'écouter son père raconter au poster géant de sa mère son impertinence et ses travers. Mon dieu, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était plus de minuit, sa rencontre avec Grimmjow lui avait tout fait oublié ! Sans plus tarder dans le salon, avec son cinglé de père faussement attristé, Ichigo monta dans sa chambre et s'endormit rapidement, son loup revenant hanter ses rêves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans la même soirée, Kyôraku Shunsui était rentré de son bureau, où il exerçait en tant que PDG et retrouva sa petite femme, sa petite Nanao. « Ma chérie je suis rentré. » « Okaeri, Shunsui-san. » répondit une jeune et jolie jeune femme aux cheveux bleus foncés. Ses yeux étaient d'un beau bleu, ses lunettes lui donnaient un air sévère mais qu'elle ne prenait vraiment que quand elle était en colère. Ce qui arrivait fréquemment puisque son cher et tendre ne crachait pas sur son saké en rentrant.

Malgré leurs petites disputes quotidiennes, ils vivaient heureux ensemble depuis presque dix ans. Et oui, ils ne le faisaient pas mais le brun avait tout de même 37 ans et son épouse 29. Enfin, aujourd'hui à dix heures précises, elle passerait le cap des 30 ans. De ce fait, elle avait mitonné un bon petit plat.

L'attentionné mari qu'était Shunsui avait prévu deux choses, le cadeau… et la bouteille de saké pour accompagner le repas. Ils mangèrent rapidement le souper, faisant bonne chaire comme d'habitude, Nanao étant un fin cordon-bleu, puisque la cuisine était son hobby.

Bref, après ce festin, le couple passa au salon et regarda un film romantique. Pendant un passage tendre, la jeune femme en profita pour se coller un peu plus à son cher mari. Et bien évidemment, alors que les acteurs principaux s'échangeaient un doux baiser, la belle amorça le même mouvement avec son bel amour.

Le film se jouait toujours que Shunsui décida de rompre le baiser et de se pencher par-dessus le canapé. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais chéri ? »

« Allons, ma Nanao-chan, c'est l'heure, tu n'as pas remarqué ? » Et effectivement, la pendule sonna dix heures, pile deux secondes après. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la femme se retrouva de nouveau dans les bras de son homme.

Elle adorait humer son odeur, ses cheveux bruns mi-longs étaient si beaux et toujours si soyeux. Elle ne savait si c'était le shampooing ou le charme naturel de son mari qui la rendait un peu fiévreuse de plaisir. « Voilà, bonne anniversaire ma Nanao. » Un chaste baiser et elle remarqua enfin qu'il lui avait passé quelque chose autour du cou.

« Oh ! » Ce bijou, c'était le collier en argent qu'elle avait vu il y a de cela deux semaines. En somme, l'objet était simple mais la pierre qui l'ornait était de la même couleur que les yeux de son amour de toujours, bruns-ocres. Pour elle, juste le fait qu'il se soit souvenu de ce petit moment lui était précieux. C'était une journée comme une autre cette fois-là, juste le passage devant le petit bijoutier avait égayé leur journée. Et il s'était souvenu qu'elle avait regardé ce petit collier dans la vitrine.

« Nanao ? C'était celui-là que tu regardais n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi quelque chose, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bourde là. » protesta faiblement Shunsui, il était rarement embarrassé et c'était toujours en sa présence et lors d'événements importants les concernant.

« Bien sûr, idiot, je suis bêtement heureuse que tu te sois souvenu de cette journée. Mais c'est parfait, même si tu n'aurais pas du faire une telle dépense juste pour moi. » lui répondit-elle. « Allons, Nanao-chan, c'est justement parce que c'est toi que je l'ai acheté, tu es ma petite femme chérie. Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours ton trentième anniversaire. »

« Merci. » Pour sceller ce moment de pur bonheur, le petit couple échangea un baiser plus profond que les autres de la soirée. Shunsui étant ce qu'il est, il accapara avec doigté la bouche de sa bien-aimée, puis dériva doucement sur son cou. Il y passa rapidement, mais n'oublia pas d'y laisser sa marque.

Doucement, il écarta le chemisier blanc et s'empara d'un joli sein, le caressant doucement, et ne cessant de descendre sa langue vers les deux mamelons de sa chérie. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la naissance de la délicieuse poitrine, plutôt bien proportionnée, la bouche du brun couvrit la peau tendre de baisers doux et légèrement rugueux, du à sa légère barbe.

Cela ne semblait pas déplaire à la jeune femme qui se colla un peu plus et profita de leur étreinte pour déboutonner la chemise de son amour. Ils se retrouvèrent mi nus tous les deux sur leur canapé, et le film romantique en était au générique de fin. Ils ne s'en souciaient guère et poursuivirent leur activité. Shunsui arrivant à remonter en boule la jupe encombrante et sa petite Nanao à lui retirer également son bas, pantalon et boxer en même temps.

Enfin, le brun étala un peu plus son épouse dans le fond du canapé, enlevant doucement au passage sa petite culotte. Il agrippa tendrement les fines jambes blanches et les remonta un tantinet pour avoir un meilleur accès à l'entrée de sa femme. En quelques coups de langue langoureux et électrisants, la fille mouilla un peu et permit à son homme de la préparer à le recevoir.

Sans plus patienter, l'homme sortit un petit pot d'huile, qu'il avait pris dans la cuisine avant de la cacher avec grâce au canapé, ainsi qu'un préservatif. S'enduisant rapidement de lubrifiant, le bout de plastique mis préalablement sur sa verge, il mit une bonne dose du liquide sur ses doigts, qu'il passa ensuite sur le sexe de sa femme, les enfonçant un peu afin de la détendre avant l'acte.

Enfin, il amorça doucement le passage de sa virilité dans le vagin de sa chère et tendre, il y alla doucement et la distrayait quand elle avait mal, par de doux baisers sur son joli visage. Lorsqu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur, il patienta quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Dès lors de lents et réguliers vas-et-viens s'enchaînèrent, puis le rythme accélérant, la jeune femme, et l'homme, ne retinrent plus leurs cris de plaisir.

Ils crièrent leur plaisir, le nom de leur amour revenant souvent et au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, avec un ultime coup de butoir, ils se répandirent. Dès que leur semences s'arrêta de couler, Kyôraku, pris le temps de jeter le préservatif à la poubelle, après s'être séparé de sa femme, et s'empara d'un gant qui traînait dans la cuisine. Il se lava donc ainsi que sa petite femme. Ensuite, il l'a prit en princesse et l'amena à leur chambre pour s'endormir, serré l'un contre l'autre.

A suivre, si j'ai des reviews ^^.


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Drag

Disclamer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, pas à moi (et c'est dommage !)

Warning : Relations homosexuelles explicites, très explicites, ainsi qu'au moins une relation hétéro, ma première. Langage assez cru et vulgaire par moment, léger viol, même si ça n'a pas l'air de déplaire au concerné. Prudes, mineurs et homophobes quitter cette page s'il vous plaît.

Résumé : UA mais fantastique. Alors qu'Ichigo se promène en forêt, il rencontre un immense loup gris. Il ne se doute pas qu'il vient de faire une rencontre extraordinaire, ni que cela va complètement changer sa vie. Couples yaoi multiples, un ou deux couples hétéros. Je laisse la surprise des couples, il faut lire.

Je remercie Xiara, Tsukiia et un(e) anonyme sans nom d'avoir reviewer, merci aussi à Ekana, zorchide, Carlia-Snape et Ayumi16 d'avoir mis la fic en alert ou en favoris.

« Paroles »

'Pensées'

Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2**

Au petit matin nous retrouvons Ichigo dans sa chambre, toujours endormi. « _Grimmjow ! Non, lâche-moi sale type ! Grimm au secours ! » L'homme qui le tenait ricanait, ce n'était pas beau à entendre. Le roux tendait la main au vide, plus de petit-ami, rien. Et de l'autre côté, là où son kidnappeur l'emmenait, il voyait une silhouette grande, imposante et inquiétante. _

_« Alors, mon beau. Tu es triste qu'il soit parti ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant, il n'est pas irremplaçable. Je suis bien meilleur que lui, et je vais te le prouver. » L'homme, dont il ne voyait qu'un visage flou l'embrassa durement. Puis, il était étendu à terre, chevauché par un corps qui lui prenait brutalement sa virginité. Celui qui l'avait porté jusque là, l'embrassait à pleine bouche, et il détestait cela. Ce n'était pas Son odeur, ce n'était pas Son corps qui le possédait. « Grimmjow pourquoi ? » _

Là-dessus, une image douloureuse et trop effrayante, le rouquin se releva brusquement, les yeux ouverts en grand. Sa respiration était hachée et il était en sueur. Ce cauchemar était vraiment terrifiant et puis qui étaient ces hommes, il avait très clairement reconnu son Grimm mais les deux autres, qui étaient-ce, aucun d'eux ne lui était familier. Encore heureux, qu'aurait-il à faire avec des fous comme eux ?

Peu importe ce n'était qu'un fichu mauvais rêve, pour définitivement rayé ce songe, le jeune garçon s'empressa d'aller sous la douche et de laisser l'eau tout emporter, ses mauvais pressentiments et cette angoisse qu'avait engendré cette illusion. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il descendit à la salle à manger, où sa plus jeune sœur, Yuzu, avait comme à son habitude fait le petit déjeuner. Et oui, c'était la petite brunette qui préparait les repas, parce que leur mère, Masaki, était morte alors qu'Ichigo n'avait que 5 ans, dans un bête accident de voiture.

Seule la jeune femme n'avait pas survécu, son fils et son mari qui étaient dans la voiture à ce moment-là s'en était sorti de justesse, mais avec de sérieuses blessures. Ses jeunes sœurs alors âgées d'un an étaient gardées par leur grand-père, Yamamoto, père d'Isshin. Ils avaient tous du surmonté le choc, et avaient finalement retrouvé le sourire en pensant que la jeune défunte aurait aimé qu'ils vivent heureux, même sans elle.

Bref, le petit-déjeuner se passa comme d'habitude, Yuzu étalant tout ce qu'elle faisait, Karin et Ichi-nii mangeant calmement alors qu'Isshin ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler et tergiverser sur tout et n'importe quoi. « Au fait, Ichigo, qu'as-tu fait finalement hier soir, tu avais rendez-vous à vingt heures au bowling, vous n'avez pas pu y rester jusqu'à minuit. Alors racontes tout à ton papa chéri. »

« La ferme, tu me les casses. » Cette simple phrase, couramment répétée, fit naitre une grimace sur le visage paternel, et un sempiternel discours sur l'adolescence au portrait de sa femme. Le père de famille finit cependant par reprendre ses esprits et demanda, encore à son fils. « Au fait, et les recherches de boulot ? »

« Moyen. J'ai juste un entretien aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, c'est à onze heures, j'ai intérêt à m'habiller et à filer. Ce n'est pas la porte à côté. » Après un « bon courage » de ses sœurs et un « fight » de son père, le roux s'en alla de la maison. Il postulait dans des écoles, sa passion étant de partager ses connaissances avec des enfants, quelque soit leurs âges. De toute manière ses notes excellentes, lui permettaient d'enseigner ce qu'il voulait, mais il avait une préférence pour l'éducation physique.

Pour se rendre au collège d'Ogiaki, il lui fallait emprunter le métro pour quelques minutes. Il descendait au deuxième arrêt et devait marcher encore quelques instants avant d'arriver devant les grilles de l'école. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé, notre petit rouquin chercha quelqu'un pour lui indiquer le chemin jusque chez le directeur.

Par chance, il y avait un surveillant devant la porte d'entrée. « Bonjour monsieur. Heu… Voilà, j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur pour un entretien d'embauche. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le monsieur en question devait juste être de quelques années plus vieux que lui, au teint blanc et aux yeux émeraude. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole mais le regarda un instant, semblant le jauger. Finalement, le garçon aux cheveux noirs, lui fit signe de le suivre et le conduisit dans les différents couloirs de l'établissement. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en chêne où la plaque du directeur avec son nom était indiquée.

« Mr Barragan ? J'amène un autre candidat. »

« Fais entrer Schiffer-kun. » lui répondit-on. Ce qu'exécuta rapidement le garçon, cédant le passage au rouquin. Kurosaki s'empressa d'entrer, plus il faisait patienter le directeur, plus il amoindrissait ses chances d'avoir le poste. Ce que ne nota pas Ichigo, c'est que le pion avait maté avec concupiscence ses belles petites fesses. Déjà un bon point pour lui, celui qui intéressait Ulquiorra Schiffer avait presque déjà le poste.

« Excusez mon neveu, Monsieur, il n'est pas très bavard mais il n'est pas méchant. Vous avez donc rendez-vous ? Alors vous devez être… Kurosaki Ichigo. » L'homme avait pris son carnet de notes en le regardant. Le fichier de ce garçon était une vraie mine d'or. D'excellentes notes, une bonne volonté, une facilité avec les enfants, stage à l'appui, ainsi que des petits boulots en gardiennage. En somme l'homme parfait pour son poste quoiqu'un peu jeune.

« Asseyez-vous Kurosaki-kun. J'aimerais vous dire que vous avez toutes vos chances, j'ai vu plus de candidats sans réelle qualification que des gars dans votre genre. Cependant, il est des choses qu'on ne peut faire sauter, même pour les plus compétents. Il vous faut répondre à ce questionnaire, pour être sûr de votre niveau. Ainsi que me dire vos motivations, mais nous verrons cela quand vous aurez fini ce petit travail. »

Le vieil homme, borgne et assez ridé, lui avait dit cela avec un air sincère et un regard plein d'espoir. Encourager par ses signes, Ichigo se plia à l'exigence avec spontanéité. Lorsqu'il vit les questions cependant il remarqua que le niveau demandé était élevé, malgré tout confiant en ses capacités, le jeune homme entama son interro surprise.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure il avait terminé, le directeur en fut surpris. « Voilà, je pense avoir fini, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir bien réussi à répondre à la question de biologie, ce n'était pas mon point fort, je dois le reconnaître. _'Il dit cela, mais ses notes y étaient aussi bonnes qu'ailleurs.'_ pensa le vieux.

Le plus âgé récupéra le questionnaire que lui tendait son candidat. Il avait les réponses notées de chaque professeur à la question qu'ils avaient soumise à sa demande. Il vérifia rapidement les réponses et fut heureux de constater qu'enfin un homme avait su répondre à toutes les questions parfaitement. Bon, autre bon point, puisqu'il avait vu son petit Ulqui zieuter le petit nouveau.

« Bien. Voyons maintenant ce qui vous pousse à devenir professeur et dans cette école. Je suppose que vous connaissez un peu la réputation de mon établissement, ce ne sera pas vraiment facile, autant que vous le sachiez. »

Le regard de son vis-à-vis se colora un peu plus, on aurait dit que ses yeux chocolat viraient un peu au doré. « Et bien, j'adore travailler avec des enfants, j'ai toujours eu un bon contact avec eux, même avec des gamins étrangers que je peux rencontrer dans la rue. Je sais qu'il s'agira de s'occuper d'adolescents mais je m'appliquerai pour en faire des amis, qu'il puisse compter sur quelqu'un. Je veux être un professeur attentif au besoin de ses élèves. Surtout que cette période de leur vie peut parfois s'avérer compliquée, je pourrais les aider avec l'expérience que j'en ai eu, il y a peu, vous avez du le noter. »

Il avait trouvé l'avantage de sa position, ce garçon était mûr et réfléchi, l'élément qu'il lui manquait. Certains de ses collègues étaient soient trop laxistes soient bien trop sévère ou même cinglé, il en avait conscience. Mais qui d'autre aurait eu envie d'enseigner dans cette école d'enfants à problèmes, un collège de voyous : personne !

« Parfait, Kurosaki-kun. Je suis ravi de te compter dans mon équipe professorale. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? N'avez-vous pas d'autres candidats plus qualifiés, avec un diplôme ou même plus vieux. Je veux dire je ne veux pas que vous me jugiez tout de suite, vous avez le temps. Donner peut-être une chance à d'autres qui auraient postulés. »

« J'ai pris ma décision, et puis, de toute façon, je n'avais pas d'autre candidat, vous étiez mon dernier espoir, et vous m'avez comblé au-delà du possible. Vous ne m'avez pas dit ça parce que vous avez peur n'est-ce pas ? Je vois dans vos yeux qu'il en faut plus pour vous effrayer. D'ailleurs, faites peut-être attention à quelques professeurs, celui de chimie surtout. »

« Heu hé bien, je pense que tout le monde doit avoir sa chance. Mais quel est le problème avec votre professeur de chimie ? »

« Vous verrez, je vous attends à la rentrée, en tant que… professeur de sport, c'était ce qu'il me manquait je suis désolé d'avoir abusé de votre temps pour ce test qui finalement ne testait que votre détermination. Cela dit, vous êtes le seul à avoir réussi ce maudit test, j'avoue que j'ai pris plus de temps que vous pour le remplir. Bonne journée, Kurosaki-kun. Oh et vous pouvez compter sur mon neveu, c'est un garçon de confiance. »

Le roux lui sourit et sortit de son bureau. Le vieil homme soupira alors, hélas ce pauvre garçon ne savait vraiment pas où il avait mis les pieds. Il avait pratiquement signé sa mise à mort en apposant sa signature sur son contrat, ou du moins la fin de sa vie.

Et Keigo, de son côté s'était enfin trouvé, ce même jour, un boulot de coursier dans une grande société. Toute la bande commençait donc enfin à faire ses premiers pas dans la vie active.

Quand Ichigo rentra à midi moins le quart, il sauta sur son père, venu l'accueillir comme de coutume avec un punch dans sa figure. Résultat, le père n'eut rien le temps de faire, son fils lui avait agrippé le cou et lui fit un shampooing en lui annonçant la nouvelle. Un chambard pas possible résonna alors, les deux hommes de la famille firent la danse de la victoire devant le regard consterné de Karin et ravi de Yuzu.

En résumé, la fête était de rigueur, les filles préparèrent un festin, goinfrant littéralement les garçons. Ce soir-là, Ichigo alla s'endormir heureux, et il ne pensait plus du tout au cauchemar du matin. Il rêva joyeusement que sa vie était un monde parfait, un chouette boulot, avec pas mal de congés en plus, une famille aimante et… un petit ami… qui venait au compte goutte, quand ça le chantait, mais un petit copain quand même quoi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Revenons maintenant au loup blanc, enfin, Hitsugaya Tôshiro et son cher petit-ami, qui n'avait absolument rien de petit du tout ! Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était grand, 1 m 90, ce n'était pas rien à côté de son 1 m 41 et demi. Le jeune garçon avait eu une journée de congé pour passer du temps avec son compagnon, ses collègues qui travaillaient à la piscine avaient vraiment été sympa sur ce coup. Particulièrement Ikkaku, le maître nageur, qui avait du le remplacer.

Tout ça pour dire, que les deux glaçons, comme les qualifiaient si bien leurs rares amis, s'étaient retrouvés sous le soleil et se baladaient sur une avenue marchande. Ils avaient fait un peu de shopping, notamment des courses à faire pour leurs frigos respectifs. Leurs tailles fines ne le laissaient pas présager mais ils adoraient manger. Aussi, ils prévirent de s'organiser un dîner, peut-être ce soir, rien que tous les deux.

Malheureusement, pour eux, ils n'avaient pas prévu une tornade. Tempête plus communément appelée fille rousse à gros seins, pour être bien précis. « Rooh ! Patron ce que vous êtes mignons tous les deux ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez marié ! Si j'avais su je ne vous aurais jamais dragué. Ce qu'il est chou votre fils ! Il a quoi ? Onze ans, douze ans ? » Rousse doublée d'une pipelette, elle ne les laissait pas placer un mot !

« Stop ! D'abord, je ne suis pas si petit que ça, et ensuite vous n'avez pas à lui parler comme ça, il est à moi, pigé. »

« Oh ! Trop mignon, le petit bout est jaloux ! Mais je ne vais pas te le piquer ton papa, mais là on discute entre adultes, alors tu es gentil, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. _'Mais je vais te croire, moulin à parole !'_ fusilla mentalement le 'gamin'.

Rinmaru lui fit un sourire d'excuse et stoppa enfin sa… secrétaire. « Rangiku-san, je me permets de vous faire remarquer que je ne suis pas marié. Ce garçon n'est pas mon fils, mais mon petit-ami et il n'est pas petit, de plus il a 20 ans. Alors si j'entends un seul commentaire désobligeant vous êtes virée. »

« Mais… Je suis désolée, monsieur. Et vous, aussi monsieur ? »

« Tôshiro Hitsugaya. »

« Milles excuses. Vous étiez tellement bien accordés et si souriants que j'ai cru à tort que vous étiez de la même famille. Encore pardon. »

« Bon, ce n'est rien, la coupa l'homme aux cheveux vert, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Et puis vous ne pensiez pas à mal. Navré de vous avoir crié dessus et menacée, mais je tiens beaucoup à Tôshi-chan. »

« Kyyah ! Vous êtes vraiment trop cute ! Dites, dites, je pourrais vous prendre en photo un jour ? C'est pour ma collection de beaux gosses. Et puis, ne lui dites pas, si vous venez à la maison, mais mon petit copain me tuerait s'il savait que j'ai un peu joué de mes charmes avec vous. Il est déjà d'accord pour mes photos de beaux garçons, je ne veux pas le perdre. C'est d'accord ? » dit-elle en faisant de petits larmoyants.

« D'accord, mais j'ignorais que vous sortiez avec quelqu'un. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? J'aurais compris que vous vouliez finir tôt ainsi, et je ne vous retiendrais pas toujours si tard. » répondit le PDG.

« Vous êtes vraiment super boss. Vous êtes si gentil, je vous le confie Tôshiro-kun. En tout cas, vraiment merci, je vais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Shuuhei, même si pour lui ce n'est pas toujours facile avec les élèves qu'il a dans cette école de fous. »

« Une école de fous ? Ce n'est pas plutôt un asile ? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

« Non, non. C'est bien une école mais assez étrange, les élèves et même certains professeurs sont comme qui diraient effrayants par leurs caractères ou leurs manières. Je me rappelle d'ailleurs que l'un des élèves de Terminale avait suivit Shuuhei jusqu'à la maison. Il s'est tellement bien présenté que je l'ai laissé rentrer. Quand j'ai vu la tête de mon chéri, là je me suis dit qu'il allait encore nous tomber dessus un truc pas possible. »

« Et effectivement, pendant le repas, ils ont été tellement bizarres tous les deux que je me suis tue, alors que d'habitude, je raconte souvent ma journée à mon Hisa-chan. Et le pire, c'est qu'ensuite, on a eu un mal fou à le mettre à la porte. Il était en train de se frotter à mon homme et il m'a même tripotée. Il a même eu le culot de nous proposer un jeu à trois… d'ordre sexuel. Du coup, je ne veux plus personne à la maison, j'aurais trop peur qu'ils nous sautent dessus. »

A son récit, Hitsugaya devint terriblement pensif, quoi de mieux pour les vampires de se réfugier dans ce genre d'établissement, surtout s'ils étaient une communauté. Il avait espéré comme les autres qu'il n'y en aurait que quelques uns qui viendraient leur chercher des noises.

« Oh, désolée de vous avoir raconté cela. Je me suis juste dit que ça me ferait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance. Bon, ho ! Il est temps que j'y aille, je devais juste faire des courses et il y a des promos seulement jusqu'à trois heures à l'épicerie. Au revoir et bon rendez-vous. » cria la jeune rousse en s'éloignant au pas de course.

« Tôshi-chan ? A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda son petit copain.

« Mmm ! Cette école dont elle nous a parlé me semble étrange. Tu ne trouves pas que vu comme elle le décrit ça pourrait être un bon point de rassemblement pour nos ennemis ? »

« Si sans doute, mais ils auraient pu faire pire que cela depuis le temps non ? De ce que j'en sais cette école existe depuis déjà quelques années, et cela ne fait que deux ans qu'on parle des voyous qui la composent. Bref, peut-on arrêter de parler de ce genre de choses désagréables alors qu'on est enfin seuls tous les deux ? » demanda presque suppliant Hyô.

« Bien sûr, Je parlerai de ça avec les autres. Maintenant allons manger cette glace que tu m'as promis ce matin. » lui sourit son petit loup.

Leur après-midi reprit donc de plus belle, ils allèrent déguster d'excellentes crèmes glacées Aux Merveilleuses douceurs d'Hana et Rin. Ce fut donc un régal, le chef étant un fin gourmet pour les choses sucrées et autres petits gâteaux. Ils clôturèrent leur rendez-vous en faisant un petit tour au parc. Autant que l'eau, la nature les apaisait, alors ils marchèrent un peu et s'assirent sur l'herbe tendre. Dans sa tête, notre petit loup préféré se repassa la journée, exactement ce qu'il avait prévu à une chose près, qu'il espérait concrétiser d'ici peu. Pour ce faire, le petit gars se colla à son amoureux, qui vint lui entourer sa taille d'un de ses bras puissants. Son geste tira un petit gémissement de bonheur à son chéri. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent bleus contre verts, leur désir bien visible dans leurs orbes claires. Alors, ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus, Hyô pencha un peu sa tête et leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer.

Le baiser était purement chaste, il n'aurait pu être qu'un effleurement si l'homme aux cheveux vert n'avait voulu l'approfondir. Doucement, il introduisit sa langue dans la fine bouche de son bel amour, et ils partagèrent leur premier vrai baiser. Le ballet était sensuel et s'enhardit plus quand Hitsu vint entourer le cou de son aimé avec douceur pour jouer avec plus de facilité avec les lèvres de son homme. Il mordilla un peu les lèvres de son vis-à-vis avant de réitérer un baiser plus sauvage.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas leur changement de position, Hitsu était maintenant presque plaqué au sol sous le corps imposant de Rinmaru et ne cessait leur activité plus qu'intéressante. Quand à Toshirô il avait passé ses mains derrière le cou de son amour et jouait avec ses cheveux. « Non mais stop ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à ce jeune garçon monsieur. Comment osez-vous faire ça à un pauvre enfant innocent ! »

Genre casse l'ambiance il n'y avait pas mieux, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent d'échanger leurs salives. Ils savaient qu'on leur parlait puisqu'ils étaient presque seuls dans le parc, et surtout à faire ce genre de chose. « Vous n'avez pas honte ? C'est inconvenant et criminel ! »

« Je vous arrête monsieur, je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

« Mais oui, vous allez me dire qu'il était en train de se noyer et que vous lui faisiez du bouche-à-bouche. »

« Monsieur, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. » tenta le plus jeune.

« Allons mon petit ne t'excuse pas et tu n'as pas à justifier l'acte de cet homme, il ne te touchera plus. »

« Mais vous n'y êtes pas enfin, c'est mon petit ami, c'est tout et… » réessaya le jeune garçon.

« Quoi ! Rooh ! Je vais vous trainer en justice, vous avez osé dévergonder ce pauvre gamin. Et vous lui faites croire des saletés de boniment en plus. »

« Mais puisse qu'on vous dit que c'est une erreur. Hitsu-chan, sors tes papiers d'identité et prouve lui que tu n'es pas un petit enfant. » Le garçon acquiesça et obéit à son amoureux, tendant ses papiers à l'agent du parc. L'homme blêmit quand il vit l'âge réel du petit blanc.

« Toutes mes excuses, mais cette position et sa taille m'ont fait perdre mes moyens. Navré, navré, vraiment je… je vous prie de m'excuser. Heu… je vous laisse. » L'homme fila faisant profil bas, les quelques passants ayant vu tout l'échange et avaient compris que même s'il ne le paraissait pas ce garçon avait bien la majorité.

« Raah ! J'en ai marre de cette taille ! On va à chaque fois être pris pour un couple de pervers ou un père et son fils. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me compare à un gamin ! Hyô t'aurais pas un truc pour grandir vite ? » s'énerva Tôshiro.

« Hélas non, sauf le bon vieux truc de la soupe mais je doute que tu apprécies ce plat. »

« Ouais, j'aime pas trop ça. » répondit le plus jeune.

« Je pourrais essayer de te le faire apprécier ? Avec une bonne technique, je suis sûr que tu aimeras. » Son sourire enjôleur tira des rougeurs au pauvre et innocent Hitsu-chan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lors de cette même après-midi, chez les Kurosaki, le téléphone sonna. « Oui ? Vous êtes bien chez la famille Kurosaki. » répondit Karin, qui était en train de regarder la télé.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle, le directeur Barragan à l'appareil, je suis bien chez Ichigo Kurosaki ? J'aimerais lui parler si possible. »

« Une seconde, je l'appelle monsieur. » Là-dessus, la jeune brune posa le combiné et se posta devant les escaliers. « Ichigo, un certain monsieur Barragan pour toi. » cria-t-elle. Son frère lui répondit qu'il arrivait tout de suite. La jeune fille reprit derechef le téléphone pour dire à l'homme de patienter quelques secondes. Le roux déboula juste quand elle acheva sa phrase.

« Oui, c'est Ichigo Kurosaki, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous monsieur Barragan ? » « Kurosaki-kun, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aurais besoin de vous après-demain pour surveiller le rattrapage de certaines classes, est-ce que cela vous est possible ? » demanda le vieillard.

« Oui, bien sûr, je préparais d'ailleurs quelques copies de révision pour plusieurs matières quand vous avez sonné. De quels cours devrais-je m'occuper ? »

Un temps de silence et son patron lui répondit que seulement trois classes avaient besoin de lui, les cinquièmes, les secondes et les Terminales, pour le cours de biologie et d'histoire. « Biologie pour les cinquièmes et les Terminales. Et donc l'histoire pour les secondes. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ? »

« Aucun, j'ai de la chance je viens de terminer la Biologie pour les six années, je vais m'atteler à l'histoire pour les secondes. Je suppose que je leur présente les grandes lignes et que je répondrais à leurs questions au fur et à mesure ? »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Merci et bonne journée. Et mes excuses à votre sœur pour l'avoir dérangée. »

« Pas de problème, au revoir monsieur Barragan, à dans deux jours. » Avant de raccrocher, il prit note de l'heure où il devrait se présenter.

A l'école, le directeur raccrochait en soupirant. Il n'aimait vraiment pas son boulot, devoir attirer ce si gentil garçon dans la cage aux lions. Bon, il comprenait la raison du congé de Shuuhei, un extérieur qui ne connaissait pas non plus la vérité sur cette école. Mais pourquoi Gin se prenait un jour de congé, déjà ? Ah oui, il devait le rencontrer pour l'informer de ce joyeux revirement inopiné. Ironie, oui !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

D'ailleurs, Ichimaru Gin roulait dans sa jolie voiture, passe partout, vers le domaine de son cher patron et maître. Pourquoi s'isolait-il autant au fait, le boss ? Ah oui, le bon air pur de la forêt et les animaux forts qui s'y promenaient. Ses lubies il s'en foutait, il avait la meilleure nouvelle du siècle à lui annoncer. Il roula un peu plus vite et put apercevoir le joli palace en brique blanche qu'Il avait fait construire il y a plusieurs années de cela.

Arrivé à la grille du manoir, l'argenté appuya sur la sonnette. « C'est moi boss. Je dois vous parler c'est important. Vous m'ouvrez ? »

« Une seconde, monsieur, le boss n'est pas là, il est parti à la chasse. Je vous ouvre, veuillez ensuite vous dirigez vers le petit salon. Le maître va rentrer sous peu. »

« Merci mon petit Szayel. »

Il remonta l'allée et se gara avec sa nonchalance habituelle, à deux centimètres d'un sublime parterre de roses blanches. Le bel homme sortit de sa caisse et se hâta de rentrer dans la maison, plus son pas habituel qu'un quelconque inconvénient solaire, ce que les humains étaient stupides. Comme si cet astre décrépi pouvait les affecter.

Comme indiqué, l'homme d'apparence jeune et fort, à l'aspect intelligent, se rendit au petit salon et s'installa comme chez lui. « Voici votre boisson Ichimaru-san. »

« Bien aimable, Szayel. Tu peux me laisser, il arrive. »

« Oui. » répondit l'étrange majordome aux cheveux roses.

« Eh bien, tu cherches toujours à l'embêter ? Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il ne t'aime pas du tout, et ce, au point de rester stoïque à ton attitude hautaine. Tu devrais plutôt les choyer un peu, ils te respectent tout de suite mieux. Il suffisait de voir Hina-chan, en son temps. »

« Je ne tiens pas à parler de cette écervelée qui te vénérait. Je suis venu pour une chose bien plus intéressante. » répondit gaiement Gin.

« Oui, je sais. Alors vous avez désigné le compagnon qu'on va avoir comme invité ? »

« Gagné, y a une autre bonne nouvelle, mais regarde d'abord notre choix à l'unanimité. Le mieux c'est que c'est celui de Jaggerjack. »

L'homme sortit une photo et la montra à son patron. Un jeune à la crinière orange, beau c'était incontestable et au corps très sexy, et miracle des yeux intelligents. « Et bien pour une fois je reconnais que les trois autres ont eu du goût. Puis-je voir les autres photos ? » Trois autres photos s'étalèrent sur la table, suite à un geste précis de leur lanceur.

« En effet, la femme a été reléguée tout de suite. Elle est jolie pourtant. Les cheveux rouges, ça n'a jamais attiré aucun d'entre vous, et pourtant il m'a l'air bien sauvage. Quand au dernier, vous auriez pu le prendre mais il est un peu vieux pour vos critères, vous les préférez jeunes et vulnérables. Oui, c'est un bien bon choix, il semble intelligent mais si naïf. Le genre de garçon qu'on adore taquiner et torturer. »

« Exactement, on a beau être différents, quand il y a un si bon spécimen, on fait tous le même choix. Bref, deuxième nouvelle bien fraîche, ce garçon vient justement d'être embauché dans l'école de Barragan. Joli coup du destin, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Si on veut, personnellement, je ne crois pas au destin, pour moi tout se calcule, tu le sais. Et je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose. »

« Ah ! Percé à jour ! Tu es décidément trop fort, j'ai effectivement mis l'annonce en évidence, connaissant un peu son caractère, j'ai vite compris qu'il prendrait ce poste. Et Barragan a très bien joué son rôle même si j'ai dû un peu le forcer. » répondit avec un grand sourire faux l'argenté.

« Ah ! Ce vieux sénile est définitivement trop resté au contact des hommes, et surtout de sa chère humaine. Cela dit sans ça, il nous manquerait un élément important, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est lui qui a désigné ce gamin comme sa cible. » ria le chef des vampires.

« En effet, une perte de temps à mon avis, ce n'est qu'un petit idiot qui prend bien trop son temps. Je vais pouvoir les tenir à l'œil tous les deux, de toute façon. »

« Bien, tu as carte blanche, Gin. Je l'aurais dans une quinzaine de jours ? »

« Environ, je ne dois pas trop me précipiter et la jouer finement avec ce petit malin. » Le boss acquiesça et le congédia. L'argenté repartit sans plus s'attarder et retourna en ville.

Cependant, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, le leader récupéra la photo du roux et lut le nom, écrit en-dessous de l'image. « Ichigo Kurosaki, hein ? Eh bien, cette petite fraise sera bientôt mienne, Grimmjow. Quoi de mieux que de t'enlever ton précieux compagnon pour en faire mon calice. Surtout qu'il m'a l'air bien intéressant, je m'imagine facilement en train de le prendre sauvagement tout en m'abreuvant de son sang exquis. »

Lors de la soirée, Renji était au boulot et s'activait à servir tous les clients avec l'aide de Shinji. C'était un véritable rush, il y avait des habitués et des nouveaux venus. Mais les trois beaux mâles de la maison eurent tôt fait de rameuter des jeunes filles qui étaient sorties entre amies.

« Oï ! Patron, j'ai besoin de deux martinis par la table huit. Et aussi, quatre bières et trois whiskys coca pour les garçons de la table douze. »

« Ca vient Ren. » Deux minutes plus tard, le rouge apportait leurs consommations aux deux tables. Si seulement Mashiro se décidait à se bouger les fesses pour préparer les commandes ça irait plus vite ! Mais non, mademoiselle, avait mieux à faire, se remaquiller était une priorité. « Putain Mashi, grouilles toi personne te mate de toute façon ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux, fais pas ton méchant Kensei. Je veux être belle, un point c'est tout ! » rétorqua-t-elle du fond de sa cuisine.

« Et l'hygiène alors ? Evidemment avec ton demi-cerveau tu ne sais pas y penser ! » murmura le blanc en soupirant.

« On s'en fout de cette conne, tiens voilà les plats. »

« Thank you Hiyori. » Heureusement que la blonde était là pour s'assurer que la bouffe se faisait, surtout qu'elle cuisinait super bien.

Bref, la soirée était difficile mais pas impossible à surmonter, avec les efforts des quatre membres de l'équipe, la fille aux cheveux verts ne faisant que suivre Kensei qu'elle aimait bien. Malheureusement pour elle, le garçon avait déjà quelqu'un en vue, et pas une femme comme elle.

« Hé garçon, je peux avoir une bière, s'il vous plait ? »

« Tout de suite. » répondit Renji. Kensei prépara tout de suite le verre et le tendit derechef à son ami. « Voilà, monsieur. »

« Merci. Vous faîtes quelque chose après le boulot ? »

« Heu, désolé mais après une journée pareil, je ne demanderais qu'à me reposer. »

« Oui, je comprends, peut-être une prochaine fois ? »

Abarai hésita un instant, mais l'homme avait l'air gentil et ne semblait pas le draguer. « Pourquoi pas. »

« Ren reprends le boulot au trot, ce n'est pas le moment de flirter ! » lui cria le serveur blond. « Ouais, je suis là, et je flirtais pas. » rétorqua le garçon. Son copain haussa les sourcils l'air de dire « mais bien sûr ».

Soirée chargée donc. Les pauvres bosseurs ne purent rentrer chez eux qu'à la fermeture du magasin à presque minuit. « Quelle idée d'avoir voulu ouvrir un bar jusqu'à cette heure ! On est tous claqué maintenant. » se plaignirent Hiyori et Hirako en même temps, pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord ces deux là. Enfin, le groupe se sépara, le rouge sortit son portable sur le chemin et prévint son homme avec un petit message qu'il rentrait. Une ombre regardait, caché dans la ruelle juste derrière sa proie. Cependant, il ne l'attaqua pas, il avait encore du temps, il pouvait bien courtiser un peu pour changer, ça pouvait être amusant.

Lorsque Renji rentra, il ferma sa porte à clé et fonça silencieusement dans la douche. Puis il se rendit dans la chambre, nu, et s'inséra dans le lit, entre les bras de son petit-ami déjà endormi. Mais il pouvait noter que c'était récent, le téléphone portable était toujours dans la main serrée de son Bya. Il retira lentement l'objet et enlaça son homme avant de plonger dans le monde de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Renji eut un appel sur son portable à sept heures vingt, c'était son patron qui lui accordait sa matinée suite à la soirée précédente. Réveillé par le bruit du message, il soupira de bonheur en lisant le mot et replongea aussi sec entre les bras chaleureux et se rendormit. Au final, et ce fut exceptionnel, les deux hommes se réveillèrent à dix heures vingt passé. Chose assez inhabituelle, venant du régulier Byakuya Kuchiki et de l'hyperactif Abaraï.

Malgré ce fait peu commun, aucune dispute ne vint, le brun comprenant parfaitement les obligations du travail, il n'en tenait pas rigueur à son amoureux, il n'y pouvait rien de toute façon. Après un bonjour et un gros câlin, ils mangèrent leur repas de midi. Puis, ils se mirent à travailler, Byakuya préparant toujours ses cours à l'avance, il se félicitait d'avoir dit non aux cours de rattrapage à surveiller, d'autres le faisaient et c'était mieux comme ça, même s'il devrait surveiller une classe à un moment ou à un autre.

La journée passa rapidement, et le soir il y eut beaucoup moins de client que la veille. L'équipe en remercia le seigneur, deux jours d'affilée à fond la caisse, ça leur serait tombé dur. Renji nota cependant que l'homme qui l'avait accosté était revenu. « Alors, ce soir vous aurez du temps ? »

« Heu, je pense, mais pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ? Je vous préviens je suis casé. Si c'est de la drague c'est non. »

« Mais non, voyons, je me doute qu'un beau garçon comme vous doit avoir une petite amie. J'aimerais vous parler en tant que professionnel. Je suis photographe et vous êtes le modèle parfait. Mais on discutera quand vous aurez le temps de vous asseoir. » Le rouge acquiesça ravit que l'homme soit si compréhensif et honoré de plaire à un photographe.

Lors de sa petite pause, ils discutèrent un peu, en buvant un verre. L'homme brun lui expliquant ce qu'il attendait de lui s'il acceptait d'être son mannequin. Au comptoir cependant, Kensei regardait l'échange d'un mauvais œil. Le brun qui discutait avec son poulain ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il semblait normal pourtant, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. _'Je dois me faire des idées, ce mec à l'air sérieux, mais impossible de me défaire de cette sensation. Je crois que je vire parano, Renji est fort, il saura se défendre. Je suis vraiment émotif moi en ce moment. Ah ! C'est sans doute à cause d'elle.' _

Il n'était pourtant pas le seul à se faire du souci. Shinji et Hiyori non plus ne le sentait pas. Oublions Mashiro, la fille superficielle par excellence qui trouvait ce brun trop canon et mature. Elle avait toujours aimé les mecs plus âgés, et s'ils avaient une petite barbe, comme lui, c'était un plus qui les rendaient virils.

Au final, Renji accepta de faire des clichés avec cet homme, prénommé Stark, et qui devait se faire dans un petit studio proche du bar. Le tatoué ne tiqua pas au fait qu'il allait faire de la pub pour une marque de slip qui émergeait. Il était même fier de se dire que quelques personnes allaient admirer ses fesses et ses jambes.

C'est ainsi que ce soir-là, le jeune homme sortit du bar à huit heures tapantes et rejoignit l'adresse que le photographe lui avait laissée. Ca ressemblait bien à un petit studio typique, si c'était une farce, elle était bien montée. Sans se poser plus de questions, notre fonceur préféré entra, toquant pour signaler sa présence. « Ah Abaraï-kun entre. Je viens justement de finir d'installer le décor. »

« D'accord. Heu… Je dois me déshabiller maintenant ? »

« C'est quand tu veux, je peux t'offrir à boire si tu veux te détendre d'abord. » L'adolescent signifia son accord et but le whisky coca qu'il lui tendait d'une traite.

La séance commença ensuite, Renji un peu plus confiant, maintenant habitué plus ou moins à l'endroit, se dévêtit. Le brun lui demanda alors de se mettre à côté du lit et de prendre les poses qu'il lui plaisait. Ils en vinrent à celles imposées par le client en dernier. Pour l'une, le rouge dut s'étendre de tout son long et prendre une pose sensuelle. Pour une autre, il était assis, toujours sur le lit et avait les jambes un peu écartées.

Et enfin, une dernière où il était de dos à son patron d'un jour. Les fesses un peu cambrées, où il était juste appuyé sur un montant du lit. « Bien, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Tu veux garder une photo en souvenir ? »

« Heu, je me demandais si vous pouviez me reprendre avec la pose sensuelle sur le lit, mais en entier. C'est possible ? »

« Oui, c'est pour ta petite amie si j'en juge par tes couleurs. » Le jeune homme rougissait en effet, si seulement l'homme savait que ce n'était pas une mais un petit copain.

Ils prirent la photo en quelques minutes, Stark cherchant la meilleure position pour le mettre en valeur aux yeux de sa moitié. « Merci. Monsieur. »

« Je t'en prie, tiens voilà ton argent. Et une petite récompense pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, sinon mon éditeur m'aurait écharpé. » Sans prévenir, l'homme se pencha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Renji trop surprit ne se défendit pas. Et même le baiser était si bon et si profond qu'il aurait eu du mal à se sortir de cette position.

Quand le brun se détacha, ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, le plus âgé en profita pour garder son menton dans sa main. Aussitôt que les orbes bruns de Ren réapparurent, elles plongèrent dans un regard non pas bleu mais rouge. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne fassent un geste. Puis, l'homme lâcha sa proie et lui rendit sa liberté d'esprit.

« Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça, je vais me faire incendier. » protesta le rouge.

« Mais ça n'a pas été désagréable n'est-ce pas ? Penses-y, il n'y a pas que cette fille qui peut te satisfaire. Je ne veux pas vous séparer, mais tu sais où me trouver si tu as un problème avec elle. » Renji repartit de là, honteux de n'avoir pas su résister. Avec l'odorat surdéveloppé de Byakuya, il était sûr de se faire hurler dessus en rentrant.

Cette fois, il n'envoya aucun message et pris son homme au dépourvu. « Renji-kun, j'attendais ton coup de fil, et surtout tu m'avais dit avoir fini tôt aujourd'hui. » L'adolescent regarda son amoureux et préféra être franc avec lui, de toute manière, son odeur le trahirait sous peu. « Bya, écoute. J'avais fini assez tôt c'est vrai mais… Voilà, quand j'étais au café un homme m'a abordé. »

Une grimace imperceptible s'empara du visage du brun. « Ne t'imagine pas quoi que ce soit, il n'a pas vraiment cherché à me draguer. En fait, il m'a demandé de poser pour lui pour des photos, heu pour une marque de slip. » Deuxième veine qui apparaît sur le visage semblant toujours impassible du noble.

« Tu vas probablement t'énerver, mais je veux tout te dire. J'ai accepté, et ai été faire les photos ce soir, pour la seule et unique fois, juré promis. Il ne m'a rien fait de bizarre, il m'a payé comme on l'avait convenu. Mais je dois avouer qu'il m'a embrassé parce qu'il m'était reconnaissant de l'avoir aidé. Je lui ai dis que j'étais avec quelqu'un et il a été très compréhensif. C'est donc juste une connaissance, voilà, je t'ai tout dit, c'est son odeur qui est sur moi, comme tu t'en doutes. »

« Renji. Es-tu inconscient ? Ca aurait pu être un pervers, pas que je doute de ta force, mais c'est gens-là sont prêts à tout. Pire, imagine que c'était un vampire. Ne me refais plus un coup pareil. Et donne-moi son nom que je fasse des recherches sur ce sale type. » ordonna Byakuya.

« Tu exagères. Mais soit, je comprends très bien. Voilà sa carte. » concéda le rouge.

« Tu comprends que je dis ça pour ton bien, Renji ? Tu es mon compagnon, et j'aurais du mal à vivre sans toi. Les autres sont dans le même cas, nos liens sont forts et la perte de notre moitié peut nous dévaster. Alors s'il te plaît, comprends-moi. » Son homme lui murmura qu'il comprenait et qu'il l'acceptait. « Tu ne le reverras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? » s'assura le plus âgé.

« Jamais, promis. » souffla Renji, content qu'ils n'aient pas fini la discussion en dispute. « On va manger ? » poursuivit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Ciel, mes pâtes ! » Les deux garçons foncèrent dans leur cuisine. Par chance, ils étaient arrivés à temps et sauvèrent le repas. Renji s'empressa de mettre la table et ils passèrent leur soirée à manger en regardant un film à la télévision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, le soleil vint chatouiller le nez d'Ichigo. Le jeune homme avait passé sa journée d'hier à retravailler les cours qu'il allait assister aujourd'hui même. Il était confiant sur les sujets, et sûr de savoir répondre à n'importe quel question qu'ils pourraient lui sortir. C'est presque joyeux qu'il se glissa dans sa salle d'eau et qu'il se mit sous le jet de la douche. Cela eut le mérite de le réveiller, l'eau était bien chaude, juste comme il l'aimait. Une fois sorti, les cheveux dégoulinants encore un peu, il revint dans sa chambre avec une serviette autour des hanches. « Salut Ichi-go. Mmm t'es vraiment craquant comme ça. » Grimmjow s'était finalement introduit chez son petit-ami ! Il l'avait fait, et il ne regrettait absolument pas, vu le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Aah ! » hurla Ichigo. « Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je peux savoir ? Qu'est-ce tu fiches dans ma chambre… et à une heure pareille ? »

« Câlin du matin. » lui sourit le bleuté. Encore une fois, trop rapide pour le pauvre humain qu'il était, le roux se vit basculer sur le lit tout contre son Grimmy.

Une bonne taloche et Kurosaki recommença à lui hurler dessus. « M'enfin, comment ça câlin du matin ? Arrête de te ramener trois, quatre jours après ta précédente visite, sans que j'aie des nouvelles de toi en plus, vu ! » Le pauvre garçon fut subitement coupé dans son sermon par une bouche vorace et impatiente. Jaggerjack prit plaisir à caresser du bout de sa langue les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, puis s'engouffra rapidement dans la bouche si accueillante. La langue dominante du policier valsa un long moment avec celle du rouquin, avant de le lâcher quelques secondes. « Arrêtes ça, Grimm, ma famille risque de débarquer d'un moment à l'autre. »

« Pas grave. » rétorqua le plus vieux. Il reprit de nouveau le contrôle de la bouche trop désirable de son amoureux. Ichigo haleta quand il arrêta enfin le baiser bien trop chaud pour qu'il arrive à penser.

Profitant du silence de son petit-ami, et de son cou offert par la même occasion, Grimmjow vint titiller le cou de son si érotique compagnon, plus musclé qu'il ne le croyait au départ. Après un ou deux baiser léger, le loup malmena un morceau de peau et ne s'arrêta que quand une goutte de sang fleurit sur le hâle de son presque amant. Il s'empressa de laper la goutte et de lécher un peu la chaire malmenée.

« Je vais être en retard, si tu continues. » murmura le garçon.

« Oui, oui, bonne chance. Et attends-toi à ce que je te courtise un peu plus bientôt. J'ai des journées chargées avec mon boulot. » Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et après un dernier baiser, le bleuté sauta par la fenêtre souplement, et se retrouva très vite sur le sol macadamisé.

« Ah ! Il ne va jamais arrêter de débarquer maintenant ! Je crois que j'ai intérêt à parler avec la famille bientôt. » Sur ces entrefaites hautement intéressants, Ichigo se dépêcha d'enfiler ses vêtements. Puis, il descendit déjeuner et partit sans plus tarder au lycée.

Une fois arrivé à l'école, notre jeune ami retrouva le pion de la dernière fois, Ulquiorra. N'ayant pas pensé à faire la visite de l'établissement avant, le roux s'était dit qu'aujourd'hui avant de prendre les classes, il pourrait demander de l'aide à son nouveau collègue. C'était bien pour ça qu'il était en avance, et espérait que l'homme serait d'accord pour le guider.

« Bonjour, Schiffer-san. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, le nouveau professeur. »

« Je me souviens. » répondit simplement l'homme au teint pâle.

« Ah. Heu… Je vais sans doute vous déranger, mais la dernière fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de visiter les bâtiments. Cela vous dérangerait-il d'être mon guide ? Je ne connais personne d'autre, et je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait faire connaissance. Monsieur Luisenbarne m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous, et j'aimerais au moins avoir un ami ici. »

Le petit nouveau, pas habitué au surveillant, ne put remarquer que ses remarques lui avait fait plaisir. D'abord, que son oncle dise du bien de lui, et ensuite que ce sexy rouquin le veuille comme guide et ami. « Pas de problème, venez. » répondit Ulqui.

Un splendide sourire s'étala sur le visage de son vis-à-vis à sa réponse, il le trouva encore plus beau ainsi. Ce fut donc la première fois, en la présence de quelqu'un d'autre que Barragan, que le brun parla plus de dix minutes d'affiliée. La visite dura presque trois-quarts d'heure, les deux garçons discutèrent souvent, et s'entendirent très bien. Cependant, peu avant l'heure pour Ichigo de rejoindre sa salle, son nouvel ami lui murmura de faire attention aux élèves.

Le roux acquiesça et lui sourit gentiment, content qu'il s'en fasse un peu pour lui. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que je vais très bien m'en sortir. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas aussi voyous qu'ils le font croire. » _'Voyou ? Là n'est pas la question, mon beau. Tu verras bien quand tu seras dos au mur avec eux. J'espère juste que tu sais te défendre et que tu n'es plus vierge. Mais selon moi, le deuxième point est clair comme de l'eau de roche, plus puceau que ça tu meurs' _

Loin de ses pensées pour le moins étranges, notre ado préféré rentrait dans la classe, vide pour l'instant. Il fut soulagé quand les cinquièmes années arrivèrent enfin. Il les compta et fut ravi que tous soient là. La veine, aucun des jeunes n'auraient manqué l'arrivée d'un nouveau martyr.

« Bonjour, alors vous vous en doutez je suis votre nouveau prof. Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki, et je vous enseignerai bientôt l'éducation physique. Mais en attendant, je fais le rattrapage. Je vais vous donner les copies de biologie et vous vous mettez au travail. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésiter pas je suis là pour ça. »

Dès qu'il eut fini de distribuer les feuilles, une main se leva déjà. « Oui ? »

« J'ai une petite question, petite fraise. Qu'est-ce qu'un gars comme toi fout ici ? »

« J'ai déjà répondu à ça, maintenant silence. Je ne veux rien entendre qui n'ait pas rapport à la biologie. C'est clair ? » Leur nouveau prof avait dit ça, avec un ton cassant et des yeux furax, de quoi donner la pétoche à des gamins de 12 ans.

Le silence s'installa et tous les élèves sans exception commencèrent à remplir leur feuille. Le roux s'installa sur sa chaise et s'écouta son mp3, discrètement. Puis une nouvelle main se leva, presque timide. « Oui ? » répondit le prof.

« Heu, m'sieur, je ne comprends pas bien la question quatre, vous pouvez m'expliquer, s'il vous plaît. » L'ado le rassura d'un sourire et se leva, demandant si quelqu'un d'autre avait un problème avec les questions. Personne ne lui répondit et il se plaça donc derrière son élève pour l'aider individuellement.

Après avoir relu la question, Ichigo se pencha et murmura, à l'oreille de l'élève timide, un truc pour l'aider à résoudre le problème. Le garçon sembla avoir compris et le remercia. Le roux lui sourit gentiment et retourna à sa place, bizarrement, il crut sentir une caresse sur ses fesses. Pourtant, l'élève écrivait de sa main droite et se situait à coté de la fenêtre, il crut avoir rêvé. Sa naïveté fit rire discrètement tous les élèves de la classe.

Bientôt, plusieurs mains se levèrent et les attouchements reprirent, le roux comprit vite et arrêta de se rendre au bureau de ses petits pervers et écrivit au tableau pour tout le monde. Pas assez effronté et casse cou, aucun des gamins ne tenta quoi que ce soit, alors même qu'il leur tournait le dos. Le cours prit fin et les enfants sortirent joyeusement de la classe, heureux que ce soit terminé. Un garçon un peu plus fou que les autres pinça les fesses de son instit alors qu'il passait près de lui pour sortir. Ne supportant plus cela, le rouquin lui agrippa fortement l'épaule. « Recommence ça encore une fois, et je te promets de faire de ta vie un enfer. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas avoir en plus des devoirs de vacances pour moi ? Et transmets à tes petits camarades, que je n'ai pas à le répéter. »

Il vit le garçon frissonner et eut un petit sourire satisfait, une classe de matée, un point pour lui, un demi-point pour eux pour l'avoir déjà énervé. Midi sonnait, il sortit de l'établissement pour aller se chercher un sandwich. « Kurosaki-san, ça a été ? »

C'était Ulquiorra qui prenait de ses nouvelles quand il le vit revenir. « Moui, j'ai réussi à les tenir plus ou moins correct. Mais dis-moi Schiffer-san, ils sont tous comme _ça _? »

Le brun comprit très bien de quoi il parlait. « Oui, et ça empire selon l'âge, méfiez-vous donc des Terminales. Et appelez-moi Ulquiorra, s'il-vous plaît. »

« D'accord, Ulquiorra-san. Merci pour le conseil, au fait, tu veux déjeuner avec moi ? » Le nouveau avait remarqué le hot-dog que son ami tenait. Un petit sourire répondit à la question.

« Avec plaisir. » Les deux garçons parlèrent durant toute la pause. Ce que virent du deuxième étage, les secondes qui avaient rattrapage avec le nouveau. Si le pion déteignait sur lui, ils avaient intérêt à se tenir à carreau. Résultat à la reprise, Ichigo n'eut aucun problème.

Les vrais ennuis allaient plutôt commencer l'heure d'après avec les Terminales et leur biologie. Les jeunes ne se pointèrent même pas tous en même temps mais par groupe de trois, quatre personnes. Le professeur ne fit aucun commentaire, il s'en foutait lui qu'ils foirent leur année. Et il ne souhaitait pas enseigner à des enfants qui ne voulaient pas travailler. Quand enfin, il compta qu'il les avait tous, Ichigo se représenta et distribua sans tarder les copies. Cela commença fort, des caresses appuyées sur ses fesses et ses reins débutèrent tout de suite, cette fois. La pauvre cible fit mine de rien, mais n'appréciait pas du tout que cette école se révèle perverse dans tous ses moindres recoins.

« Allez-y. Poser des questions si besoin. » Une main se leva directement, et ça sentait le coup foireux à deux cent kilomètres. « Dis, Ichi t'as un petit copain ? » Un autre renchérit en lui demandant s'il était puceau, puis quel était son signe astrologique, sa date d'anniversaire. Bref des conneries plus grosses qu'eux. « Sans commentaire, parler biologie ou cassez-vous. »

Trois voyous au fond de la classe se sauvèrent à ses paroles. Les autres restèrent et eurent un sourire plus pervers encore. S'il avait en plus de la répartie, le jeu allait être intéressant. Les quelques minutes qui suivirent, furent plus calmes jusqu'à ce que le plan des premières années soit remis à niveau.

« Ichigo, viens m'expliquer la question six s'il-te-plait. » Une veine allait péter dans pas longtemps, aucune éducation et le ton pervers était plus qu'évident, même pour lui. « D'abord, on demande, on ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom et on n'ordonne pas à son prof. Le seul qui donne les ordres ici c'est moi. Et je vais t'expliquer tout depuis le tableau. »

Grossière erreur, contrairement aux gamins de douze ans, eux étaient véloces et n'attendaient que ça ! Que le rouquin baisse sa garde. Sitôt que l'agneau eut tourné le dos, pas moins de quatre élèves se levèrent silencieusement, trop silencieux. Ils s'approchèrent félinement et alpaguèrent l'instituteur au tableau.

Réflexe conditionné de son passé de karatéka, Kurosaki se retourna et foutu un coup de pied retourné au gars le plus proche. Malheureusement, les trois autres, plus intelligents avaient esquivé, tout en le gardant cerné contre le mur. « Et elle se défend en plus, la fraise. C'est encore mieux. »

Deux garçons attrapèrent ses bras et le plaquèrent franchement contre la surface dure de son écritoire. « Arrêtez ça. » Son cri fut étouffé, un de ses maudits gosses lui plaqua derechef sa bouche sur ses lèvres, et sa langue tenta de s'immiscer dans sa bouche. « Allez ouvre la bouche, Ichi-kun. » Lui susurra l'autre à l'oreille, puis il prit plaisir à effleurer son cou de ses lèvres et de sa langue, tout en lui maintenant la tête vers son pote.

Le troisième lui ouvrit sans ménagement son pantalon, l'abaissa et se cala entre le mur et le bassin du sexy prof. Sans plus tarder, il joua avec son sexe et ses boules. Très vite, des lèvres impatientes englobèrent sa hampe et sucèrent le gland pour ensuite tout prendre jusqu'au bout avec des vas-et-viens rapides.

Leur petit jeu se poursuivit, avec un doigt inquisiteur, de celui qui travaillait son pénis, titillant son entrée. Ca aurait pu très mal finir pour Ichigo si par hasard, la porte n'avait pas été laissée ouverte, par les trois voyous sécheurs. C'est un Schiffer passant par là qui stoppa tout.

« Suffit. Ou c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous, petits pervers. » Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure mais les trois l'entendirent parfaitement et s'arrêtèrent sur le champ. Ils lâchèrent leur proie d'un même mouvement et réintégrèrent leur place.

« Poursuivez vos révisions comme vous le devriez. Je vous envoie Tia-san pour vous surveiller. » Au nom la classe souffla presque de peur. « Kurosaki-san, viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. » Le brun ne put empêcher son regard d'errer sur le corps parfait, notant les beaux abdos de son collègue, ainsi que son érection involontaire.

Les deux hommes s'en allèrent alors hors de la classe, pantalon remonté pour Ichi s'entend, et descendirent à l'étage inférieur pour aller voir Unohana-san. Par chance, ou malchance, ils tombèrent sur Tia Hallibel dans le couloir, et Ulquiorra lui demanda d'aller en salle 207 pour surveiller la classe maudite. La jeune femme blonde, et sublime, surtout avec sa grosse poitrine acquiesça, elle zieuta le roux au passage. Et aucun des deux hommes ne vit qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres à la vision de débauche que renvoyait son nouveau camarade.

Et en effet, même le pion avait du mal à ne pas se jeter sur lui, alors qu'en général il était très exigeant sur ses amants. Celui-là aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi, enfin, lui aurait aimé lui faire les pires outrages surtout. Bref, notre pauvre victime, était traîné jusqu'à la zone de l'infirmière, dégoulinant de sueur, et inconscient de l'effet qu'il faisait autour de lui.

Un comble quand les portes des classes étaient ouvertes et que les professeurs de biologie et de chimie firent des commentaires graveleux ou bizarroïdes. « Hé, Ulqui-chan, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre petit ? » lui avait balancé l'argenté quand ils étaient passé devant chez lui. « Spécimen intéressant, je devrais peut-être prendre le temps de l'ausculter. » avait déclaré Kurotsuchi Mayuri, professeur de chimie particulièrement cinglé, en les rencontrant dans le couloir. Décidément, la présentation d'Ichigo au personnel se révélait étrange et inappropriée… mais ils étaient unanimes, il avait de quoi faire tourner les têtes, et chacun avait des projets bien définis à son encontre.

Arrivé chez Retsu Unohana, le nouveau fut étalé sur un lit, et une petite voix intérieure se répétait _'ne le viole, ne le viole pas.'_ La brune infirmière, alertée par le bruit de sa porte, arriva rapidement, sortant de sa réserve, et de son inventaire. « Oh ! Kurosaki-san, il a eut son baptême, je présume. » Un simple hochement de tête de son vis-à-vis, habitué à ce genre de choses.

« Ah ! Ceux-là sont vraiment incontrôlables. Le pauvre. Est-ce qu'ils ont… ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance, il n'a aucune marque de ce genre. »

« C'est déjà ça. Merci Schiffer-san. » L'homme disposa et on l'entendit marcher vite, après avoir franchi la porte. La jeune femme n'avait aucun mal à en imaginer la raison. Elle-même si elle n'avait pas été mariée, ce serait laissée tenter, il était si beau ainsi.

« Kurosaki-san ? » Le jeune homme eut un petit mouvement, il avait fermé les yeux, et aurait voulu sombrer dans le sommeil, s'il avait pu, oublier toute cette scène horrible. « Je sais que vous ne vous sentez pas bien. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, je suis Retsu Unohana, enchantée. Voici une pilule pour vous, elle va vous aider à dormir. Ne vous en faites pas la première fois avec eux, n'a jamais été facile pour personne. Prenez ceci et vous irez mieux. »

Elle lui tendit d'autorité un verre d'eau et le médicament, elle l'aida même à boire. Enfin, en quelques minutes, le garçon s'endormit. Dès qu'elle fut sûre de ne pas être dérangée, la jeune femme ferma sa porte à double tour. Si vampire et loup pouvait exister, une guérisseuse aussi, et c'est ce qu'elle était. Le garçon ne bougea pas quand elle passa ses mains sur son corps et qu'elle le scanna pour ainsi dire. Elle ne détecta rien de grave, juste l'émotion et l'expérience avaient été douloureuses, en réalité. Elle effaça juste la marque de suçon qu'avait fait l'un des jeunes au cou de son patient. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé ses opérations, elle rouvrit la porte, rangea son bureau et sortit, sa journée était terminée. Elle s'arrangea pour croiser Ulquiorra et lui recommander de réveiller, ou au moins d'aller chercher, son collègue dans son cabinet.

Le brun hocha la tête et aux environs de trois heures, quand les cours de révision furent terminés, il alla retrouver son fantasme. Lorsqu'il entra, les yeux de l'homme papillonnèrent. « Mmm » _'Mais non ! Ne te mets pas à gémir, petite chose sexy ! J'ai eu assez de mal à me débarrasser de cette foutue érection que tu m'as collée tout à l'heure.'_ pensa l'homme aux yeux verts.

« Ulquiorra-san ? »

« Oui, Kurosaki-san. Vous avez bien dormi ? »

« Plutôt oui, cette Unohana est un excellent médecin. Il faudra que je la remercie. D'ailleurs, je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir porté jusqu'ici, merci. »

« Ce n'était rien, je l'ai déjà fait une fois ou deux pour les autres professeurs quand ils sont arrivés. Il n'y a en que deux qui se sont fait respecter dès le départ. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, le prof de Chimie et de Biologie. »

« Exact. » Ils se sourirent et se mirent à rire, un faible rire pour Schiffer qui n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude. « Je vous raccompagne, venez. » annonça Ulquiorra quand son ami se calma.

« Hein ? Mais non ça va aller, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas, c'est sur mon chemin, et puis prendre le métro dans ton état ce n'est pas conseiller. Pas de discussion, on y va. »

Là-dessus, de nouveau, Kurosaki se fit porter par son seul ami dans cette école de fou jusqu'à sa voiture. En un rien de temps, il était rentré et invita le surveillant à partager un café chez lui. Bien sûr, il accepta et passèrent leur après-midi à discuter tous les deux avec Yuzu. Karin était partie jouer foot avec ses amis et le père travaillait comme de bien entendu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce soir-là, Ichigo put s'endormir tranquille, comme si sa mésaventure n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir, ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour un autre à un autre endroit. Hyô, lui, fut dérangé alors qu'il s'enfonçait sous ses draps. Le téléphone se mit à sonner, alors qu'il contemplait le photomaton qu'il avait fait avec son chéri lors de leur sortie.

« Vous êtes bien chez Rinmaru Hyô. »

« Mais je le sais, mon mignon. » A cette réponse un peu étrange, les sourcils de l'homme aux cheveux verts se froncèrent, cette voix ne lui disait rien.

« Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous monsieur ? »

« Allons, ne soit pas si froid. Je sens bien que tu n'as pas envie de dormir, tu peux bien parler un peu avec un de tes fans, mon joli. Dis-moi donc ce que tu fais en ce moment. »

« Non mais ça ne vous regarde pas. »

« Mais si voyons, je parie que tu regardes une photo de ton petit-ami. Allez, tu peux bien me le dire, ce n'est pas un secret. »

« Comment savez-vous… ? »

« Hé, hé ! Tu n'as aucun secret pour moi voyons. Ce petit Hitsu est vraiment mignon n'est-ce pas ? Je peux comprendre même si je ne fais pas dans la pédophilie. »

« Comment osez-vous, est-ce une menace que je décèle dans votre ton ? Si jamais vous essayer de le toucher, je vous tuerais ! »

« Du calme, je ne fais que discuter et tu m'agresses. Je disais juste que ton chéri était très beau et tu le prends tout de suite mal ! C'est si ennuyeux. Disons que je les préfère un peu plus… comment dire ? Grands et naïfs, oui voilà, c'est ça. »

« Naïf, moi ? Je ne vous permets pas ! »

« Mais je permets tout seul, tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ton petit loup ait à subir les conséquences de tes actes irréfléchis envers moi ? » Là, Hyô comprit, c'était un vampire au bout du fil, il cherchait sans aucun doute à atteindre les quatre Protecteurs à travers leurs compagnons. Un moyen sûr mais perfide pour abaisser leur moral à coup sûr.

« Ne pense même pas à raccrocher, tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout. De toute manière, tu n'as pas le choix. » Un soupir de résignation fut l'unique réponse qu'il obtint, l'homme sourit et ricana au bout du fil. « Bien, alors commençons, mon petit pervers. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? »

« Tu es lent à la détente, je ne veux que discuter un peu avec toi, il n'arrivera rien de fâcheux à personne si tu ne fais que m'écouter quelques minutes. » Un faible d'accord résigné retentit dans son oreille. « Quand même. Tu sais à quoi je pense là ? Non, et bien juste à toi et à ta jolie bouche, je la vois bien me sucer les doigts, ou même mon pénis bien dur. Mmm ! Oui, ça doit être génial. Ta petite bouche mouillée qui joue avec mon sexe, et moi qui te domine et te donne le rythme. »

La maudite créature ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, il gémissait même son nom en s'imaginant la scène. La torture continua, l'homme décrivant une fellation sous toutes ses coutures. Rinmaru était rouge et légèrement inconfortable à cause de lui et de ses descriptions bien trop détaillées. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, et était donc innocent, mais il s'imaginait sans peine le faire pour de vrai avec son Hitsu-chan. De fait, il ne tarda pas à gémir, la chose s'imposant à lui, le petit Tôshiro de sa vision était bien trop bon. Il réalisa dans un état second que l'autre avait raccroché. Sadique ! Il reposa le combiné et attrapa sans tarder son érection et se caressa, son amoureux revenant dans ses pensées. Il jouit très vite, et oublia cette tentative de chantage, espérant que ce n'était qu'un coup isolé. Le jeune homme s'endormit sur la vision de son ange à côté de lui et lui souriant comme un bienheureux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Nanao se réveilla, donnant un petit coup de coude à son mari, il fallait toujours qu'elle le fasse pour qu'il se lève. Rapidement, le train-train quotidien reprit ses droits et après un solide petit déjeuner occidental, ils partirent tous deux au travail. La journée se passa très bien, et après ses tâches de femme au foyer, la jeune ménagère alla au supermarché faire quelques courses.

Cela fait, elle s'en retourna à sa maison, mais sans compter que quelqu'un la suivait. « Eh ma jolie, t'as pas envie d'un peu de bon temps avec moi ? » Un homme lui avait dit ça en lui touchant les fesses.

« Non ! Laissez-moi ! Pervers ! » Après une claque retentissante, Nanao s'en fut rapidement de la scène.

« Mff ! C'est encore mieux, rebelle-toi fillette, mais tu ne pourras pas m'échapper. »

Et ça se révéla vrai, les deux jours qui suivirent la jeune femme le retrouva pendant ses séances shopping et dans la rue par 'hasard'. Elle n'y croyait pas, c'était un vrai stalker ce type. Aussi le lendemain soir, elle en parla à son mari, ayant tu jusque là ses mésaventures pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

« Je vois. Si jamais il recommence, fous-lui un bon coup là où je pense, ça fera une pierre, deux coups. »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est pourtant simple, ma chérie, de un tu t'en débarrasses de manière assurée et de l'autre, je suis vengé de cet affront. Il a du noter ton alliance et t'as quand même draguée, c'est humiliant pour moi. »

La brune acquiesça et lorsque le lendemain, l'homme l'approcha à nouveau, eh bien, elle suivit les instructions de son époux. Manque de chance, le sale type s'y préparait. « Hé, hé. » Il avait attrapé sa jambe avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. « Je savais que t'allais céder, petite cochonne. Tu vas voir, je suis bien mieux que le plouc qui te sert de mari. »

Là-dessus, l'homme enlaça la jeune femme, qui ne put riposter ses courses serrées contre elle inutilement. Fait étrange avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, il contempla ses yeux bleus d'une manière étrange avec les siens qui se teintaient d'une couleur peu commune, le rouge. Puis, les passants le virent la relâcher, et la jeune femme partit comme si de rien n'était.

Renji, quand à lui, coulait des jours heureux avec son Byakuya, et d'excellents jours de boulot, qui lui rapportaient pas mal, surtout grâce aux pourboires que les clients lui laissaient. Et ce, soit parce qu'ils le trouvaient cool et sympa, soit parce qu'il était beau tout simplement et espéraient rentrer dans ses faveurs.

Mais ce que personne ne soupçonnait, à l'exception d'une seule personne, c'est que Renji à chaque fois qu'il avait fini son service, ne rentrait pas chez lui. Une silhouette décida de le suivre un soir et de voir ce qu'il faisait, s'inquiétant pour lui. L'ombre le vit marcher quelques minutes puis s'arrêter face à un petit studio, et grimper les marches pour accéder à l'étage. L'homme, car c'en était bien un, se faufila discrètement à la suite du rouge et colla son oreille à la porte.

« Ah ! Renji, te voilà. Que dirais-tu de reprendre là où on en était ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. » entendit-il à travers le bois. Puis, des bruits d'appareils photos lui parvinrent, et un peu plus tard, des bruits plus qu'évocateurs qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le travail. L'imposante silhouette se crispa, ce n'était pas le genre de son ami de faire ça.

A chaque fois que les clients lui posaient la question ou le draguaient, il répondait qu'il était flatté mais fidèle à son compagnon. Rien ne concordait avec son attitude habituelle ! Cet arriviste de photographe lui avait fait quelque chose, il en était sûr. Arrêtant son espionnage, il prit une décision en rentrant chez lui, pour le bien de son ami et collègue, il préviendrait le petit-ami de ce dernier, dut-il aller jusqu'à leur appartement pour lui toucher deux mots.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, pas plus tard que le lendemain. Les deux serveurs s'étaient changés dans un petit vestiaire, aménagé spécialement pour le personnel. L'homme y entra dans un moment calme pour le bar et fouilla la veste du rouge pour trouver son cellulaire. Il ne mit pas longtemps à connaître le nom du copain de son ami. Pas très discret de mettre un cœur derrière son nom.

Il appuya sur la touche pour appeler l'homme, espérant qu'il décroche rapidement. Au bout de deux sonneries, Kuchiki répondit.

« Renji, qu'y-a-t-il pour que tu m'appelles à cette heure ? »

« Désolé, monsieur Kuchiki, ce n'est pas Renji. »

La voix se fit polaire : « Qui êtes-vous ? » Le garçon souffla un peu, même au téléphone, le noble pouvait paraître impressionnant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis Kensei Muguruma son patron. Je me suis permis de lui 'emprunter' son portable sans son consentement. Mais il me semble que c'est nécessaire. N'avez-vous pas remarqué un comportement suspect chez votre petit-copain en ce moment ? »

« Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? Il rentre un peu tard mais c'est un grand garçon, il sort probablement avec des amis. C'est naturel à son âge. »

« Ca me parait moins naturel que vous, si vous voulez tout savoir. J'étais inquiet à son propos depuis quelques jours. Hier, je l'ai suivi, pardonnez-moi, mais c'était pour son bien. »

« Je vous écoute, et ne tourner pas autour du pot ! » Kensei sourit, il était parvenu à attirer son attention. « Eh bien, il a dû vous dire, je présume qu'il avait été abordé par un photographe, il y a quelques jours. C'était chez lui qu'il allait. Au début, tout paraissait normal, j'entendais l'appareil photo. Malheureusement au bout d'un moment, j'ai entendu des bruits plus que significatifs. Ne lui en voulez pas, je sens bizarrement que Renji n'est pas normal à ce moment-là. Pour preuve, certains clients tentent de le draguer dans la soirée mais il leur répond toujours la même chose, qu'il est pris et fidèle. »

Un souffle bloqué à l'autre bout du fil, et la voix se fit plus calme, et plus inquiète qu'autre chose. « Vous êtes sûr de vous, Muguruma ? »

« A 99 %, monsieur Kuchiki, déjà la première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'avais mis en garde. Cependant, il a accepté, et il semble que ce gars lui a fait quelque chose à leur première rencontre. Je dirais une sorte d'hypnose mais je n'en suis pas sûr. »

« Vous devriez être dans la police et pas barman. Merci de m'avoir averti, ne dites rien à cet idiot, conduisez vous normalement. Je vais régler cette histoire. » Là-dessus, la tonalité lui apprit qu'il s'était fait raccrocher au nez. Kensei reprit le boulot, en restant lui-même, comme il lui avait dit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que ce Kuchiki était un peu comme lui avec sa copine. Surprotecteur et méfiant sur tous ce qui bougeait, jaloux de tout quoi !

Cependant, dans ce cas de figure, ça ne pouvait être qu'un bien, le couple méritait d'être heureux et pas de se détruire à cause d'un fouteur de merde. En fait, il se prenait pour le père de la bande, pour la bonne raison qu'il donnait des conseils aux filles pour qu'elles évitent de faire décamper leurs mecs avec leurs sales caractères. Et également à Shinji, qui n'était pas en reste, puisque cet idiot s'était amouraché d'une fille un peu spéciale, cette Lisa qui lisait des magazines cochons au vu de tous. Malgré tout, il ne devait pas être mieux pour sortir avec sa beauté aux cheveux verts, elle qui ne savait pas cuisiner et qui lui cassait régulièrement des côtes avec sa force surhumaine, de championne de bodybuilding pour femmes.

Le soir tomba enfin, le rite du pauvre hypnotisé recommençant… ou pas. Byakuya débarqua devant le magasin alors qu'ils fermaient tous le bar comme d'habitude. « Byakuya ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas encore couché ? Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu devais surveiller une classe de rattrapage demain. »

« Je le sais aussi bien que toi. Mais bon, j'ai décidé de changer un peu mes habitudes, je n'ai aucun mal à me lever alors, je peux bien venir te chercher de tant en tant. Et puis, on rentrera plus vite avec la voiture. Allez viens. » Le couple s'en alla, laissant pantois quatre personnes devant un volet baissé, et un homme dissimulé dans l'ombre grogné de mécontentement. « Putain, canon ce mec. Où est-ce qu'il a dégoté une beauté pareille ? » pesta Shinji, le seul bisexuel de la bande.

« Fiou ! Eh ben, il a gagné le gros lot, même s'il a l'air froid, il a la classe ce gars-là. » commenta Hiyori. Mashiro comme à son habitude les dévorait du regard avec un sourire béat. Seul Kensei était normal, et appréciait d'avoir enfin pu mettre un visage sur cet homme que vantait son ami.

Reviews, please.


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Drag

Disclamer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, pas à moi (et c'est dommage !)

Warning : Relations homosexuelles explicites, très explicites, ainsi qu'au moins une relation hétéro, ma première. Langage assez cru et vulgaire par moment, léger viol, même si ça n'a pas l'air de déplaire au concerné. Prudes, mineurs et homophobes quitter cette page s'il vous plaît.

Résumé : UA mais fantastique. Alors qu'Ichigo se promène en forêt, il rencontre un immense loup gris. Il ne se doute pas qu'il vient de faire une rencontre extraordinaire, ni que cela va complètement changer sa vie. Couples yaoi multiples, un ou deux couples hétéros. Je laisse la surprise des couples, il faut lire.

_Remerciements__: à Takaba Akihito, Xiara et à Bad08yume spécialement, comme tu vois, j'ai raccourci mon chapitre ^^_

« Paroles »

'Pensées'

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, au matin. La maison Kurosaki se réveillait de bonne humeur somme toute. Enfin presque tout le monde. Ichigo pestait aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucunement envie de retourner au lycée, pour avoir des pervers sur le dos en permanence non merci. Mais bon, c'était son travail et il devait y aller. Il exécrait cependant sa troisième heure de surveillance, les Terminales allaient encore le faire suer !

Le garçon sortit de chez lui pour se rendre au métro quand sa petite sœur cuisinière l'arrêta. « Ichi-nii, attends. Je t'ai préparé ton déjeuner. Je préfère savoir ce que tu manges, ça me rassurera. Comme ça, tu éviteras de gaspiller ton argent pour un horrible sandwich. » Ah ! Cette chère Yuzu, une vraie mère poule, si gentille qui prenait leur santé tellement à cœur que parfois, ça les exaspéraient.

« Merci, Yu-chan. Bon, faut que j'y aille sinon je vais rater mon train. »

« Pas la peine Ichi ! Je suis là pour ça. » Une voiture d'un bleu électrique déboula devant les deux jeunes.

« Grimmjow ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas encore au boulot ? » s'écria le rouquin.

« Tu vois bien que non ! Allez monte, je te conduits. »

« Euh, Ichi-nii, c'est qui ? Et puis d'où tu connais un policier ? » interrogea la petite brune en regardant l'homme en uniforme.

« Heu, ben… en fait, j'ai eu quelques mots avec quelques voyous il y a quelque temps et il m'a aidé. Bon, j'y vais, à ce soir sœurette. » Le garçon entra en trombe dans la voiture et hurla au bleuté de démarrer.

« Dommage, il avait l'air cool ce monsieur. » murmura la fille avant de rentrer s'occuper de son ménage. « Non mais pourquoi faut-il que tu débarques comme ça, Grimm ! Je vais finir par crever d'une crise cardiaque et ma famille va croire que je deviens maboul ! Ne recommence plus, je t'en prie. » supplia Kurosaki dans la voiture de son petit-ami.

« Oh la ! C'est bon ! Du calme, j'ai quand même bien le droit de venir chercher mon petit-ami pour l'amener à son travail, non ? »

« Mais plus discrètement, enfin ! La prochaine fois téléphone-moi avant ! Et pitié, ne dis encore rien à ma famille. Avec le boulot que j'ai et le temps que tu mets à venir me voir, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour leur annoncer qu'un homme-loup me faisait la cour et qu'il deviendrait sous peu membre de la famille. »

Le calme revint pour un temps, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que le roux indique la direction à son petit copain. Il le fit d'ailleurs arrêté à quelques rues de l'établissement. « Merci Grimm, et peut-être à plus tard. » lui souffla Ichi en appuyant sur le loquet de la portière. Cependant, Grimmjow étant Grimmjow, il ne laissa pas son homme filé sans son voluptueux baiser.

Ichigo se vit donc alpaguer contre sa portière, refermée sec, par un bleu au sourire carnassier. « Ouais à plus, chéri. » Et bien sûr, il lui roula le patin du siècle, sauvage et torride, avant de le laisser sur le bord de la route.

« M'énerve, il ne sait vraiment pas faire comme tout le monde. Et éviter de me faire tourner en bourrique dès le matin. » Là-dessus, notre Kurosaki national combla les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son enfer quotidien. Comble de la malchance, cette fois, quelques garçons s'étaient postés devant les grilles pour fumer une clope, et discuter également.

« Eh, les gars regarder la petite biche est arrivée. » lança l'un d'eux.

« Ouais, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas s'évanouir cette fois, la princesse. Ce serait dommage de jamais pouvoir mater un sexe en vrai. » renchérit un autre. Avec toute sa volonté, Ichigo s'empêcha de leur donner une bonne leçon et passa rapidement près d'eux.

Malgré cela, comme la cloche n'avait pas encore sonné, tous les élèves du rattrapage étaient agglutinés dans la cour et le matèrent effrontément. Evidemment, le prof fut très mal à l'aise de cette maudite attention. Il savait qu'il n'était pas trop moche, mais à ce point, ça virait au culte. Bientôt, une petite foule se regroupa à ses côtés, s'amusant à le caresser, à le frôler et à lui demander s'il avait eu une chouette nuit.

« Bon, ça suffit, là ! Je suis votre prof, vous me devez le respect et le prochain qui me touche, passera sa semaine à l'hôpital ! » cria-t-il. Ouf sauvé ! Ulquiorra, fidèle à son poste comme toujours, surveillait près des portes principales.

« Bonjour, Schiffer-san. » lança le nouvel enseignant.

« Bonjour. Toujours le même succès à ce que je vois. »

« Argh ! M'en parlez pas, c'est à croire qu'ils sont constamment en chaleur. » Un discret sourire s'esquissa sur le visage pâle du pion.

« C'est à peu près ça. Surtout qu'ils adorent les nouvelles têtes, plus particulièrement quand elles sont aguichantes. »

« Heu… C'est de moi que vous parlez là ? »

« Bien sûr de qui d'autre ? Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre se faire harceler ? » rétorqua rapidement le brun, en le regardant avidement lui aussi, ce que ne vit pas le jeune homme évidemment. Comme de juste, le rouquin rougit et baissa les yeux de gêne. _'Adorable'_ on ne pouvait penser que ça de la petite merveille rougissante.

« Heu, bon. Je crois que je vais aller apprêter la salle. »

« Très bien et cette fois, faites attention à vous. Ne leur tourner pas le dos. » recommanda le surveillant.

« Facile à dire. » répliqua l'autre. Ichigo se rendit alors à sa salle et fit un tas des copies nécessaires pour sa première heure. Avec les quatrièmes, ça allait normalement bien se passer, il avait dompté presque toutes ses classes sauf les premières et les Terminales. Et ces derniers s'amusaient à ses dépends à l'asticoter sans cesse.

Comme prévu, ses deux heures avec les gosses de 13 ans et ceux de 15 ans se passa sans mal. Comme quoi, les menaces avaient du bon parfois. Enfin, l'heure critique : les Terminales. Cette fois, il n'eut qu'une vingtaine d'élèves, les cinq restants séchant constamment le rattrapage. Il remarqua cependant une nouvelle tête parmi les étudiants.

Son cours de mathématiques se révéla un nouvel enfer. Et s'il se faisait porter malade, ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée ? Non, finalement non ! Ca se résumerait à abandonner et il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça, jamais !

« Alors, petite fraise, dans la lune ? » le tira une voix sensuelle.

Le nouveau, enfin celui qu'il n'avait jamais vu, lui adressait la parole. « Ca ne vous regarde pas. Reprenez vos exercices. » cingla le rouquin.

« Mais volontiers, ma petite fraise. » Là-dessus, le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs, coiffés en tresse, se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je t'ai dit de continuer tes maths. » lança froidement Ichi. « Ah non, mon grand, tu m'as dit de « reprendre mes exercices ». Et pour moi, il y a exercices et exercices. En l'occurrence, la chasse aux jolis petits puceaux qui se pointent devant moi. »

Sans tarder, le garçon attrapa son professeur par la chemise et lui colla le dos à son bureau. Malheureusement pour lui, là il en avait plus que marre ! Ichigo, sans hésiter, balança son pied dans le tibia du gamin. Celui en fut surpris mais ne sembla rien sentir, étrange. « Pas mal, dommage que je sois plus résistant que tu ne semblais le penser, beauté. »

L'ado se pencha comme s'il allait l'embrasser, alors là, merde et crotte, il ne se laisserait pas faire, dû-t-il le frapper aux couilles ! La tâche lui fut facile puisque l'idiot de Terminal avait passé une jambe entre les siennes. Kurosaki leva alors brusquement son genou, qui rencontra durement l'entrejambe du garçon.

« Ouch ! Petit merdeux. » Efficace, le roux s'était extirpé de l'étreinte étouffante. La cloche résonna alors sauvant autant le brun que calmant notre héros. « Fais gaffe, Ichi, je t'aurais au tournant. » murmura le brun.

Curieux, Ichigo s'assit à son bureau et feuilleta son carnet de présence. « Ggio Vega, c'est lui. Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'entendre du tout ! »

« Vous dites ? » Une voix féminine retentit dans le couloir.

« Oh, excusez-moi, je pensais tout haut, mademoiselle. »

« Ce n'est rien. Vous êtes Ichigo Kurosaki, je présume. Je me présente Tia Hallibel, vous ne me connaissez pas mais je vous déjà vu à votre premier jour. Quand Schiffer-kun vous emmenait à l'infirmerie. »

Le garçon rougit à cet épisode, ainsi presque tout le monde l'avait vu dans cet état, quel honte !

« Ne rougissez pas, c'est arrivé à presque tout le monde. » déclara la blonde.

« Je sais, parfois j'aimerais avoir le truc du prof de chimie pour les effrayer. » plaisanta le roux.

« Oui, ça pourrait aider en effet. Mais Kurotsuchi est spécial en soi. C'est dans ces moments-là que je plains les élèves. Uniquement à ce moment-là bien sûr, ce scientifique fou donnerait la pétoche à un ours avec son look de maboul. »

A cette image, les deux professeurs pouffèrent, ils imaginaient parfaitement la scène, un ours énorme statufié devant un mec d'1 m 80 à la coiffure bleu hérissée et maquillé outrageusement de couleurs criardes.

« Et puis, je dois dire que vous n'avez pas besoin de faire de changement, vous vous en sortez très bien comme ça. »

« Merci, Mademoiselle Hallibel. N'empêche, vous n'auriez pas un conseil pour m'aider à gérer ces dépravés, surtout Vega. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il est dangereux. »

« Ca c'est sûr, c'est le pire, il est capable d'harceler les profs qu'ils ne supportent pas jusque chez eux. Un seul mot mon grand, menace, c'est à peu près la seule chose qui marche avec eux. » commenta Tia. « A part ça, si on arrêtait de parler de ces gamins et qu'on allait déjeuner, j'ai un petit creux. »

« Volontiers, je vous suis. » acquiesça le jeune homme. La jeune femme le guida jusque sur le toit. Ils s'adossèrent au grillage entourant la petite terrasse et mangèrent leur bentô. « Oh, vous avez du poulpe dans votre déjeuner ? Je peux goûter ? » demanda Ichigo, curieux de nouvelles saveurs culinaires. La blonde hocha la tête et piqua l'aliment sur ses baguettes. Kurosaki enfourna très vite la bouchée.

« Mmm. C'est délicieux, vous l'avez cuisiné vous-même ? »

« Eh bien, oui. Même si je ne suis pas une pro, je crois que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. » lui répondit la prof. « Et vous ? » relança-t-elle.

« Non, je vis toujours chez mon père, et comme ma petite sœur est une maîtresse dans l'art de la cuisine, je profite un peu. Mais bon, je l'aide souvent à préparer le souper quand même. » répliqua le garçon.

« Je vois. Vous avez plus de courage en début de soirée pour la cuisine que pour un autre moment de la journée hein ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. » sourit Ichi. La jeune femme le lui rendit et le déjeuner continua calmement. Les deux jeunes gens apprirent à se connaître et sympathisèrent.

« Oh, avant de vous remettre aux griffes des gamins, j'ai un petit truc qui pourrait vous aider à les mater. »

« Ah oui ? Ca m'aiderait bien ! C'est gentil. » L'enseignante attrapa le sac, qu'elle portait en bandoulière, et en extirpa un petit flacon.

« Du parfum ? »

« Non, raté ! De l'eau tout bêtement. Faites leur croire que vous ne buvez que ça, et ils vous apprécieront moins. »

« Pourquoi leur faire croire ? J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre, je dois l'avouer. » s'excusa le roux.

« Si vous buvez tout ça, vous ne terminerez pas la journée. Ou alors, juste une petite gorgée, ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal. Mais les jeunes ne supportent pas cette odeur. Une goulée par jour et ils vous éviteront pour la journée. » expliqua-t-elle. Lui faisant confiance, le jeune homme s'empara de la bouteille et en but une gorgée, comme elle lui avait conseillé.

Le goût et l'apparence avaient tout de l'eau, l'odeur ne trahissait rien. Personne, du moins qualifié de normal, n'aurait pu détecter quoi que ce soit. Kurosaki lampa une légère goulée et l'avala. Le liquide coula dans sa gorge, et il ne lui arriva rien de notable.

« Alors ? Comment vous trouver ? » demanda son amie.

« Ben, rien de particulier, c'est de l'eau. » répondit-il. La cloche sonna les tirants d'un silence apaisant. « Bon, ben il faut y aller. Merci pour la bouteille, bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment comment ça va m'aider avec les jeunes. »

Tia lui fit un clin d'œil : « Vous comprendrez dans quelques minutes. » dit-elle mystérieusement.

Ils se séparèrent devant la classe de la prof de mathématiques, avec un petit signe d'encouragement. Hallibel devrait supporter les secondes et Ichi-chan, baptisé ainsi par la fille parce qu'il était plus petit qu'elle, avait cours de sport avec les Terminales. Pour son cours perso, enfin, notre rouquin se changea dans son vestiaire, enfilant un jogging et un maillot assez moulant. Pas la peine donc de penser échapper aux remarques grivoises des gamins, tant ses habits lui seyaient parfaitement.

Et les jeunes ne s'en privèrent pas. « Ouah, c'est qu'il est vachement bien roulé en plus. » ou encore : « Mater son cul les mecs, je me le ferais bien comme désert à la cantine. » Passant outre ses attentions peu gracieuses, Ichigo héla tous les gosses à se mettre devant lui. « Ouh, tu veux qu'on te passe tous dessus, avoue. » lança une armoire à glace.

« Ca suffit, faites deux équipes, presto. Foot pour tout le monde. »

« Ouais, le pied, ça te connaît petite fraise. » Notre pauvre roux allait finir par se taper une crise de nerfs monumentale, s'ils continuaient comme ça.

Mais à la surprise de l'enseignant, une fois dans le match, ils firent une excellente partie, très serrée au niveau du score. A la fin du cours, il les envoya à la douche. Il fut étonné de n'essuyer que quelques remarques encore déplacées et aucune attaque directe. Peut-être finalement que l'eau que Tia lui avait donnée avait un effet finalement.

Le lendemain, la journée fut la même, juste des propos grivois, et parfois carrément crus mais rien de notable sinon. A midi, il retrouva son amie blonde. « Hallibel-san. Votre boisson est fantastique. Merci, je n'ai plus de problèmes avec aucun de mes élèves. Comment vous remerciez ? »

« Oh, ce n'est rien, mais il y a bien une petite chose que vous pourriez faire pour moi. » répondit-elle.

« Dites-moi, je ferais de mon mieux. » La jeune femme lui sourit gentiment.

« Eh bien, ce soir il y a une super soirée. Malheureusement, j'ai largué mon petit ami il y a deux semaines. Et j'avais oublié qu'on ne peut se rendre à cette fête qu'en couple. »

« Bien, où habitez-vous, que je puisse venir vous chercher. Disons à vingt heures. »

« Ce sera parfait, oh et n'oubliez pas que c'est une soirée avec costume exigé. Voici mon adresse. Vous voyez où c'est ? »

Le jeune homme lut les trois lignes qu'elle venait de noter et hocha la tête. « Sans problème. » Ils terminèrent leur bentô, et la journée se poursuivit sans mal.

A la fin des cours, le rouquin croisa de nouveau Ulquiorra, toujours fidèle au poste. Il devait s'ennuyer le pauvre !

« Schiffer-san ? Heu… je ne veux pas vous ennuyez… mais, je me demandais si ca vous intéresserait de venir en ville avec moi, pour vous détendre. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda simplement le brun.

« Eh bien, parce que vous êtes mon ami et que j'ai l'impression que vous vous ennuyez. Vous êtes d'accord ? Je pense que ça peut vous faire du bien, mais je ne veux pas vous forcer. »

Ulquiorra hocha la tête, enjoignant son ami à le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter en regardant les vitrines. Ichigo faisait presque la conversation à lui tout seul, son collègue ne lui répondant généralement qu'en une syllabe. Personne n'aurait pu deviner, en le voyant, qu'en fait il exultait d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui ne le prenne pas pour un glaçon. Il s'ouvrait avec Kurosaki plus que jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé, se demandant s'il aurait droit au bonheur avec ce magnifique garçon.

Au terme de leur sortie, ils avaient chacun un cadeau de l'autre. Le roux avait trouvé une boucle d'oreille simple où pendait une légère bille émeraude, l'accrochant lui-même à l'oreille percée de son ami. Ce n'était que de la cacaille mais un sourire sincère, quoique petit, lui confirma qu'il avait fait un bon choix. Lui-même reçut, du même magasin, une bague finement travaillée, une topaze encerclée de striures, parcourant l'anneau. Il ne trouva guère bizarre que Schiffer lui passe directement à l'annulaire droit, ne se doutant aucunement de la symbolique volontaire que l'autre voulait y donner. Alors que le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon, notre rouquin rentra chez lui comme à l'accoutumée.

Pendant ce temps, derrière l'établissement, deux personnes avaient une discussion pour le moins étrange.

« Eh bien ma grande, tu devrais avoir honte. Tu fais du charme à mon client comme ça. Il ne sera pas content, tu sais, et tu risques d'en pâtir. »

« Arrêtes tes bêtises, il m'a contactée exprès pour jouer un peu avec lui. Et ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas goûté à la peau d'un si beau jeune homme. Si tu tiens tant que ça à le récupérer viens le chercher. »

Là-dessus, la femme lui tourna le dos et partit fièrement. « Oh, oh. Intéressant, mais à ce petit jeu, je suis le meilleur ma belle. » susurra avec un sourire psychotique l'homme. Ichigo, de retour chez lui, se précipita dans son armoire et en extirpa son plus beau costume. Un pantalon en cuir et une chemise blanche, sa longue veste en cuir par-dessus, et il ferait honneur à sa partenaire de ce soir.

Son père rentra juste à temps, à sept heures et quart, il se jeta sur lui.

« Papa, je sors ce soir avec une de mes collègues. Elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner à une soirée. Tu veux bien me prêter la voiture pour ce soir, hein ? »

« Mais évidemment fils ! Je suis si content que tu aies enfin sympathisé avec quelqu'un d'autre que Schiffer-kun. Mais avant dis-moi comment elle est. »

Son fiston lui décrivit la jeune blonde, ravissant son père. Son petit garçon devenait enfin un homme, une femme intelligente et intéressante à quelques points de vue, la cuisine et le physique étant très importants pour Isshin. « Fonce fiston ! Tu as ma bénédiction ! » « T'exagère. Alors, tu me donnes les clés ? Je vais être en retard. »

« Bien sûr, les voilà. Bonne soirée.» lui cria son père.

Sans plus attendre, et parce qu'il est un gentleman, Ichigo se dépêcha de foncer à la voiture. Il la démarra en trombe, et partit sans perdre de temps jusqu'à la maison de son amie. Il arriva en quelques minutes. Calmement, il s'avança jusqu'au numéro 3 et sonna. La jeune femme lui ouvrit presque aussitôt. « Eh bien, enfin un garçon qui arrive à l'heure, ça se fait rare de nos jours. » commenta-t-elle. Tia était sublime, elle avait une très belle robe longue noire, avec un décolleté plongeant. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâches et n'avait mis qu'un léger trait de crayon pour souligner ses jolis yeux bleus.

« Vous êtes magnifique, Hallibel-san. Je suis honoré de vous accompagner ce soir. »

« Oh, ne faites pas tant de manières. Quoique j'adore les compliments. Allons-y. » lui répondit la blonde en lui tendant son bras.

Le jeune roux la conduisit à la voiture, elle fut heureuse de voir que son compagnon du soir avait une superbe berline. Il avait vraiment tout pour lui plaire, surtout avec le sourire qu'il affichait.

« Alors, où est la fête ? Vous ne me l'avez pas dit tout à l'heure. »

L'enseignante lui sourit. « Eh bien, c'est un petit club privé. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je pourrais conduire. »

« Très bien. » répondit simplement Kurosaki. Il lui ouvrit galamment la porte du côté conducteur, et pris place à ses côtés.

« Oh, un petit détail. Comme c'est assez privé comme festivité, j'ai pensé que je pourrais vous bander les yeux pour que vous ne divulguiez pas l'endroit sans le vouloir. » proposa-t-elle innocemment.

« Heu… si vous croyez que c'est nécessaire, d'accord. »

Ce qui fut fait, la jeune femme profita du moment où elle attachait le bandeau pour subrepticement caresser le cou de son ami. Geste que ne remarqua pas vraiment Ichigo, ou peut-être n'y voyait-il qu'une caresse affectueuse. Enfin, elle démarra, il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire dans la voiture. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la voiture s'arrêta doucement.

« Voilà, nous y sommes. Non, n'enlevez pas le bandeau. Je vais vous guider et je vous l'enlèverai à l'intérieur. »

Sur ce, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers une maison magnifique, d'où s'échappait des bribes de musiques. Devant un homme à l'aspect sérieux, la jeune femme lui tendit un petit pli. L'homme lut le mot rapidement et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, Tia remarqua la présence de quelques amies, et amis. Elle leur fit un petit signe, avant de détacher le tissu qui couvrait les yeux de son partenaire. « Merci. Wouah, cette maison est somptueuse. »

« C'est gentil, elle appartient à un de mes amis, je vous le présenterai. Mais d'abord, venez, je veux que vous rencontriez mes amies. »

Le couloir était superbe, mais encombré. En fait, toute la maison était envahie. L'endroit était grand, blanc d'extérieur et décoré avec goût à l'intérieur. De nombreux fauteuils et divans jonchaient le grand salon, et les discussions allaient bon train. Trois jeunes femmes faisaient à elles seules beaucoup de bruit, et c'était vers elles qu'ils se dirigeaient.

« Bonsoir, les filles. » salua Tia.

« Ah! Hallibel-san. Vous voilà. Oh! Et qui est ce charmant jeune homme qui vous accompagne ? »

« Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, Apache, je vous présente Ichigo Kurosaki, il enseigne dans la même école que moi. » Les trois jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête, curieuses de voir ce qu'allait faire le garçon.

Dépassant leurs espérances, notre roux leur sourit chaleureusement.

« Mesdames, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes toutes d'une beauté époustouflante. »

Il avait dit ça, en leur attrapant doucement la main pour leur faire un baise main.

« Oh ! Qui eut crû qu'un jeune homme aussi bien élevé pouvait exister. Kurosaki-kun, vous êtes une perle parmi des rustres et les machos. » gloussa joyeusement la brune aux cheveux très longs.

« Vous avez une bien piètre opinion des hommes. J'espère que je ne dérange pas sinon, je peux tout à fait vous laisser entre filles. »

« Eh bien, ça c'est une première ! Jamais un homme ne m'avait paru si exceptionnel. Hallibel-san, vous êtes tombée sur un garçon parfait si je puis dire. » clama la jeune femme à la peau chocolat.

« Je suis d'accord. Comparé aux autres, il est ce qu'on rêve toutes d'avoir, les filles. »

« Vous ne pensez pas que vous exagérer un peu ? J'ai beaucoup de défauts vous savez ? »

« Eh bien, ils ne sautent pas aux yeux mon grand. » déclara la seule qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

« Bon, Kuro-chan, vous seriez un ange, si vous alliez nous chercher des boissons. » lui dit sa copine blonde.

« Oh, pardon. J'aurais du vous le proposez bien avant que vous ne me rappeliez à l'ordre. » Là-dessus, le garçon s'éloigna et se mit en quête du buffet. Et pendant ce temps-là, les quatre amies commentèrent ce garçon si charmant, et différent des autres.

Ichi trouva vite le buffet, et servit quatre coupes de champagnes. Il se servit également un verre, trouvant une bouteille de la fameuse eau que son amie lui avait procurée. Heureusement pour lui, il y avait des plateaux pour faciliter la tâche à ceux qui devaient, comme lui, faire le service de plusieurs personnes. Il plaça donc les cinq verres dessus, et retourna auprès de sa partenaire et ses amies.

« Merci bien. » dirent-elles en même temps. Les cinq jeunes gens firent la conversation une bonne partie de la soirée. Et au cours de cette discussion, Ichigo dut aller faire le plein de boissons quelques fois. C'est alors qu'il faisait pour la quatrième fois le chemin qu'il trébucha un tantinet sur une chaussure.

« Oh là ! Je n'imaginais pas que quelqu'un me tombe dans les bras ainsi. » L'homme sur lequel il fut réceptionné avait dit ça gentiment, et assez amusé. C'était un grand brun aux yeux chocolat, et aux cheveux mi-longs, avec une légère et petite barbe.

« Puis-je savoir qui je viens de sauver de mon plancher ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, j'ai trébuché. Je m'appelle Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. J'accompagne mademoiselle Hallibel. »

« Ah, oui. Elle m'a parlé de vous. Je suis l'organisateur de la soirée, et le propriétaire de cette maison, Zangetsu Tensa. »

« Enchanté. » salua le rouquin. « Oh, j'avais presque oublié. J'allais chercher des boissons pour elle et ses amies. » L'homme le laissa partir, tout en le regardant avec insistance.

En peu de temps, le garçon repassa près de lui, il lui offrit un petit sourire et une coupe de champagne avant de retrouver son groupe. Dès qu'elle vit du coin de l'œil son copain revenir, Tia eut un échange de regards avec ses camarades. Elle vacilla quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. « Oh. Attention, vous allez bien ? Voulez-vous que je vous reconduise ? »

« Non, ça ira… je vais bien, juste le champagne qui me monte un peu à la tête. »

« Ne forcez pas. Je suis sûr que vos amies comprendront. Il vaudrait mieux vous allonger. »

« Il a raison, Hallibel-san. Kurosaki-kun, faites la monter dans une chambre. Zangetsu-san nous a dit que nous pouvions y aller au besoin. »

« Très bien je vous remercie. Voici, vos verres. Excusez-nous. » Le garçon laissa le plateau sur une table, avec leurs deux verres, et grimpa les escaliers, portant son amie en princesse à l'étage.

« Deuxième porte à gauche, c'est la chambre que j'occupe en général. Désolée de vous ennuyer autant. » s'excusa la belle blonde.

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Je vous apprécie beaucoup, et j'aime bien cette petite soirée. Sinon, vous pouvez me croire, je serais parti depuis longtemps. »

« Vous auriez eu le culot de me faire ça ? » s'étonna la fille.

« Avec tact, mais oui. Je me serais arrangé pour que quelqu'un d'autre vous reconduise. Je vous ai dit que j'avais des défauts, je ne suis pas souvent patient. Cela dit, je n'ai pas menti, j'aime beaucoup cette fête. Zangetsu-san à l'air sympathique, et vos amies le sont également. Vous pouvez vous accrocher à mon cou, pour que j'ouvre la porte, s'il vous plait ? »

Elle s'exécuta docilement, et le couple entra dans la chambre. Kurosaki déposa sa charge délicatement sur le lit. « Je vais chercher un linge humide, je reviens. »

« Oui. » se contenta-t-elle de murmurer.

En peu de temps, le rouquin revint dans la chambre, et passa directement le gant sur le front un peu chaud de son amie.

« Vous n'auriez pas du boire autant. Je suis désolé, je n'osais pas vous dire d'arrêter, c'est ma faute. »

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi idiot. Je connais mes limites, vous n'avez rien à voir avec ça. »

Un léger silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Il fut rompu par une question un peu indiscrète.

« Serait-ce parce que vous vous sentez seule en ce moment, que vous avez bu à ce point ? » questionna un Ichigo gêné.

« Sans doute, en général, je bois deux verres sans plus. Mais ça fait un moment qu'aucun homme ne m'a vraiment fait d'effet. Enfin, presque. »

« Mm ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous avez rencontré quelqu'un ? Si c'est le cas, jetez-vous à l'eau, il faudrait être fou pour refuser des avances d'une aussi jolie femme. Ou alors, être irrémédiablement gay. » lui répondit le garçon.

« Très bien. Alors, approche Ichi-chan, parce que c'est toi qui me rends dingue. »

« Hein ? Mais… » Il n'eut aucunement le temps de protester que la jeune femme se releva et l'agrippa par la cravate.

« Chut ! Tu vas juste m'embrasser, ou tu as déjà quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas trahir ? » Kurosaki songea directement à Grimmjow, mais il ne venait que rarement cela comptait-il ? Tout à sa réflexion, Hallibel en profita pour combler l'écart et l'embrasser sauvagement.

Ichigo se sentit mal vis-à-vis de Grimmjow et lutta pour arrêter le baiser. Mais Tia n'était pas prête de le lâcher. S'il parvint à extraire sa bouche, ce fut dès lors son cou qui fut attaqué. « Eh bien, voyez-vous ça. Je venais juste voir qui faisait un bruit pareil et je tombe sur deux de mes collègues. » ricana une voix sarcastique au possible.

« Ichimaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » grogna Hallibel dans le cou de son ami.

« Mais rien, j'étais gêné par le boucan que tu fais en essayant de charmer notre pauvre recrue. Tu vas le faire fuir à agir ainsi. »

« Hallibel-san, j'étouffe ! » Dans un réflexe pour garder le jeune homme hors de portée de l'homme, elle avait calé la tête du roux entre ses seins volumineux.

« Ne bouge pas Ichi-chan. » lui murmura la fille

« Le pauvre, laisse le donc respirer. »

« Quel besoin ? Dans quelques minutes, il n'aura plus à se soucier de cela. » déclara-t-elle en défiant l'argenté du regard.

Les yeux du prof de biologie se plissèrent davantage, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait. Le gamin n'avait aucune marque, cependant, il sentait quelque chose de différent en lui. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il comprit ce qu'il en retournait vraiment. Et son hypothèse se vérifia quand ils constatèrent tous deux que le rouquin s'était assoupi sur le lit moelleux que formait la poitrine opulente de la jeune femme.

« Très efficace n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait des merveilles sur les humains cette petite chose, même s'il ne se doute pas que cette boisson le transforme petit à petit. Il ne prend aucun risque, il sera très docile grâce à ça dans peu de temps. C'est lui qui te l'as demandé n'est-ce pas ? » susurra Gin.

« En effet, il ne voulait pas que je le touche autrement. Et si tu n'étais pas arrivé comme on l'avait prévu, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais résisté à l'envie. »

« Peu importe ! Mon délai va bientôt s'écouler. Autant le lui apporter maintenant, surtout que ça ne paraitra pas louche. Quoique notre idée aurait pu lui coûter quelques morsures, à part Zangetsu, les autres avaient l'air prêt à le dévorer. Et particulièrement tes amies, de ce que j'en ai vu. »

« Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'elles. Soit, emmène-le. Je m'en vais moi. » Là-dessus, elle s'en alla, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la chambre et rentrant avec la berline des Kurosaki chez elle. Ichimaru, une fois seul, fouilla les poches du garçon et en extirpa son portable. Il composa rapidement un message au père Kurosaki, le prévenant que son cher fils ne rentrerait pas, et se rendrait directement à l'école demain de chez son amie. De cette façon, il tromperait au moins les humains assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse apporter le garçon chez Lui.

Puis, avisant le téléphone et le joli petit mec, il eut une idée fabuleuse. Il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Après deux sonneries, il entendit la voix de sa victime. « Ah, mon petit Hyô. Je suis un peu en retard, mais j'avais quelque chose de prévu. » « Fichez-moi la paix ! J'attends mon petit copain, arrêtez de m'appeler, vous m'agacez là. »

« Aucune originalité. Tu me dis ça depuis le début. Enfin, bref, j'ai une folle envie de te mordre… partout. Je commencerais par ta délicieuse petite oreille. Ton torse, et tes tétons, jusqu'à descendre à tes jolies petites fesses. Mmm ! Je t'entends gémir petit cochon. Ca t'excite à ce point ? Soit, je m'occuperais bien aussi de ton gros sexe. Si je le léchais, je me demande quelle tête tu ferais ? Et pour finir, alors que je te pénétrerais d'un coup sec, je planterai mes canines dans ta jolie gorge. Le goût de ton sang coulerai délicieusement dans mes veines et m'exciterais encore plus à te vider de tout ton sang et de répandre ton sperme. Hé, hé, tu as jouis ? Vilain garçon, je dirais tout à Hitsu-chan. »

Il raccrocha aussi sec, et nettoya son petit travail. Parce qu'en même temps que de dire toutes ces choses à Rinmaru, il avait reproduit presque tous ces gestes sur son joli pantin endormi. Il avait mordu partout où c'était possible, mais de façon humaine, même dans le cou. Une fois que tout fut propre, et correctement arrangé, il attrapa sa proie dans ses bras et s'empressa de l'installer sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Il s'assit au volant et démarra sans perdre de temps, direction le destin du garçon.

Reviews ? (Yeux de chat botté tout mimis et larmoyants) Je veux plein de reviews ! Pitié !


	4. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Drag

Disclamer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, pas à moi (et c'est dommage !)

Warning : Relations homosexuelles explicites, très explicites, ainsi qu'au moins une relation hétéro, ma première. Langage assez cru et vulgaire par moment, léger viol, même si ça n'a pas l'air de déplaire au concerné. Prudes, mineurs et homophobes quitter cette page s'il vous plaît.

Résumé : UA mais fantastique. Alors qu'Ichigo se promène en forêt, il rencontre un immense loup gris. Il ne se doute pas qu'il vient de faire une rencontre extraordinaire, ni que cela va complètement changer sa vie. Couples yaoi multiples, un ou deux couples hétéros. Je laisse la surprise des couples, il faut lire.

Je remercie tous les revieweurs et ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en Alert ou favoris :

Xiara, Takaba Akihito, Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka (long à écrire le pseudo !), fanfics-mangas62, Skyra7 et Bad08yume.

« Paroles »

'Pensées'

Voilà bonne lecture à toutes (et tous)

**Chapitre 4**

Du côté de Hyô, il s'était dépêché de se laver de toute trace de sperme, avant l'arrivée de son Hitsu. Celui-ci sonna à la porte cinq minutes après qu'il fut fin prêt à le recevoir.

« 'Soir, Hyô. »

« Bonsoir, Hi-chan. »

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent à la porte, avant que le plus grand ne fasse entrer son petit-ami. Et là, ce qui devait fatalement arriver arriva. Le jeune garçon renifla l'air et sentit une odeur caractéristique.

« Hyô ? Je peux savoir pourquoi je sens l'odeur du sperme sur ton canapé ? » Les yeux d'Hitsugaya se plissèrent désagréablement, toisant son homme avec son regard de tueur.

« Heu… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi et de fil en aiguille, comme souvent, je… Je me suis touché. »

« Rinmaru, je suis un loup, dois-je te le rappeler ? Je ne pense pas ! Alors soit tu me dis ce que tu caches, soit je repousse cette soirée en jurant abstinence jusqu'à ce que tu me dises tout. » menaça le garçon.

« En même temps on l'a pas encore fait, alors je ne prends pas ça trop mal. Mais ça à assez duré, je n'en peux plus. »

« Dis ce que tu as fais tout de suite. » commanda Toshirô.

« Techniquement rien du tout. Mais un homme me téléphone depuis près de trois semaines maintenant. Et il me dit des choses érotiques qui me font pas mal d'effet. Mais, ne t'énerves pas, je ne pense qu'à toi dans ces cas-là. C'est pour ça que j'ai tant de mal à me contrôler. Et je suis persuadé que tu ne m'en voudras pas quand je te dirais que c'est un maudit vampire, à la voix suave, qui m'a fait ce coup. »

« Grr ! Maudit Gin ! Je vais le tuer, celui-là ! Et toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? » hurla le blanc.

« Mais parce que j'avais honte, et j'avais peur de te décevoir. » plaida l'autre.

« Bon, d'accord. De toute manière, avec ce salopard d'Ichimaru, tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je me trompe ? »

« Il a menacé de te faire du mal, si je te parlais, ou si je lui raccrochais au nez. » avoua Hyô.

« Ok. Alors, je me calme. Ouf ! Et il faut que je prévienne les autres. Avec ce gars, je suis sûr qu'il y a une action en cours, et qu'on a intérêt à se méfier. »

Sans plus attendre, Hitsu téléphona à ses trois amis pour les mettre en garde. Byakuya et Kyôraku avouèrent avoir eu une légère altercation avec un vampire. Seul Grimmjow, fanfaron comme d'habitude, se targua de dire qu'aucun suceur de sang n'oserait sans prendre à lui ou à son petit copain. Une fois, toutes ses conversations finies, Toshirô soupira et s'affala sur le canapé, épuisé mais ravi que rien ne se soit révélé aussi grave qu'il l'avait imaginé. Rinmaru se rappela alors à lui.

« To-chan, je suis désolé. Mais comprends-moi, il me susurrait tant de cochonneries affolantes, et moi, si faible, qui ne pouvait m'empêcher de penser à toi. C'était pas mal, mais je me sens si sale maintenant. »

« Chut ! Ca suffit, Hyô. Je ne t'en veux pas. Gin et moi, on s'hait mutuellement, pas surprenant que ce soit toi qu'il ait visé. Ne culpabilise pas, ce n'est pas si grave, et puis, c'est à moi que tu pensais, ça me flatte un peu, même si c'est dégoûtant ses putains de manière à celui-là. »

« C'est vrai tu me pardonnes ? » demanda timidement l'homme aux longs cheveux.

« Bien sûr. Mais pour que ça ne se reproduise pas… on va tout de suite régler cette affaire. » Hitsu attira alors son petit-ami à côté de lui, et l'embrassa langoureusement. L'homme d'affaire l'attrapa à la nuque et approfondit un peu plus le baiser, échauffant leurs sens.

« Attends, on va dans la chambre, le faire là, ça va me mettre mal à l'aise. »

« D'accord. » répondit le plus jeune.

Le plus âgé attrapa son presque amant à la taille, et entama un nouveau baiser en les amenant jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Là, il allongea lestement son petit homme et le surplomba, continuant son langoureux baiser. Une fois l'échange brisé, deux gémissements bien distincts s'extirpèrent de leurs lèvres. Hyô s'empressa de nicher son nez dans le cou de son loup, et de mordiller suffisamment fort pour y laisser ses marques. Il en lécha quelques unes pour avoir plus de soupirs à entendre. Cependant, Hitsu, bien qu'appréciant son traitement, laissa son instinct agir et retourna la situation avec une force peu commune.

Le blanc embrassa fougueusement son homme, agrippant fermement son cou de ses doigts. Une fois cet échange terminé, un filet de salive les reliant toujours, la bouche dominatrice dériva sur la gorge et la marqua profondément. Plusieurs marques virent le jour, tandis que la chaleur montait et qu'un corps descendait sur un autre. Toshirô redessina avec passion les tétons et les fins muscles saillants de son homme, déchirant la chemise au passage.

Ce dernier grogna, une chemise de perdue, il ne se lamenta guère longtemps. La pression, et surtout l'attention exacerbée, sur ses bouts de chair lui firent oublier le désagrément vestimentaire. To-chan continua son petit manège autour des pointes sensibles, et prit d'une envie subite, grignota joyeusement les petites boules.

Rin-chan cria donc longuement suite à cette torture délicieuse, le rendant fébrile quand à la suite. Bientôt, Hitsugaya abandonna les tétons à leur triste sort d'excitation intense pour descendre très lentement vers un petit trou plus au sud. Le frottement de leurs vêtements les chauffa un peu plus, ils avaient hâte de les enlever et de sentir le contact direct de la peau de l'autre. Bon, Hyô était torse nu, c'était super, particulièrement quand le blanc ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des abdos parfaits de son homme. Mais il en voulait plus, c'est fou ce qu'il pouvait devenir pervers plus leur relation avançait. Arrêtant là ses réflexions, Hi-chan se remit au travail, imprimant des vas-et-viens dans le nombril de son presque amant. L'humain ne retenait pas ses cris de son côté, sentant qu'il aurait droit à un grognement s'il essayait de les étouffer.

S'enivrant des sons et des sensations qu'ils provoquaient, les deux garçons finirent par atteindre le point du : je fais voler les fringues. Sans cérémonie, et sans plus aucune gêne, le garçon-loup dégrafa le pantalon noir et le descendit en même temps que le boxer. Les vêtements du jeune garçon finirent par trouver également le chemin du sol, quand il permit à son compagnon de les lui retirer.

Hyô se rallongea aussitôt et attrapa son petit louveteau au cou, entraînant un nouveau baiser, ce qui ne déplut aucunement au blanc, comme initiative. Toshirô revint bien vite vers ses jeux, à savoir s'emparer d'un joli sexe bien gros et de l'enfourner dans sa bouche, autant qu'il put. Il pompa dès lors l'organe, jouant de ses mains sur les boules, et faisant travailler sa langue tout le long du pénis.

Rien que la bouche qui enveloppait sa virilité aurait suffi à l'homme d'affaires, mais la vision de son Hitsu dans cette position rajoutait à la fièvre qui s'emparait de lui. La chaleur augmentant, le désir monta et l'empressement se fit plus présent. Avec une bonne dose de sa salive, et aussi du lubrifiant de la commode, le petit maître-nageur prépara soigneusement l'intimité de son petit-copain à son arrivée.

La légère douleur qu'il eut au deuxième doigt qui le pénétra se résorba vite, grâce à un petit massage de sa hampe qui occupa son esprit. Enfin, le sexe d'Hitsu se pressait contre ses fesses, très enflammé par les événements. Le garçon aux yeux verts s'enfonça d'un coup dans l'antre dilaté.

Avec bonheur aucun des deux n'eut vraiment mal. Ils avaient fort bien détendu le trou, et également parce que le petit bout d'Hitsugaya ne pouvait pas faire grand mal à un grand gaillard bien bâti. Ce fut donc tout aussi rapidement que les vas-et-viens d'abord lents et réguliers, se firent plus courts et irréguliers.

Seulement, les deux garçons n'avaient pas encore jouis, le loup eut alors une idée. Il tendit le lubrifiant à son homme et lui présenta son entrée. Le message fut vite compris, et c'est avec un doux sourire que Rinmaru massa doucement le passage. Il fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour adapter la taille de l'intimité. Le temps nécessaire à détendre les muscles prit un peu de temps mais la douleur fut infime quand le plus jeune s'empala sur la bite de son partenaire.

De même, les mouvements amples et dévastateurs furent rapides à venir. Le blanc bougeant sans s'en apercevoir les hanches pour rencontrer plus vivement le gland qui tapait sa prostate à chaque coup. Bien évidemment, Hyô maintenait son petit loup et lui donnait le rythme. Ce fut au bout de longues minutes de ce ballet qu'enfin la jouissance vint à eux et qu'ils se répandirent tous les deux. Ils reprirent doucement leurs respirations avant de se nettoyer mutuellement, s'avouant avoir adoré ce moment de débauche, et s'adressant un « je t'aime » mutuel. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, faisant fi juste ce soir de ce qui pouvait se passer dehors à leur détriment, bêtement heureux de leur bonheur et de leur union.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Revenons maintenant à Nanao qui avait eu aussi ce jour-là une mauvaise surprise. Celui qui la harcelait continuait son manège. Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement, et cette fois, peu importe les recommandations de son mari, elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser. Aussi, à son énième appel, la jeune femme se retourna et le toisa avec mépris.

« Ouh ! Y a progrès ma belle. Mon temps est bientôt écoulé, j'vais te laisser un petit souvenir avant de filer. »

Nanao ne comprit guère ce qu'il lui disait mais elle resta sur ses positions.

« Pas la peine de me faire votre numéro. J'en ai ras le bol de vous, de vos insinuations et de vos mains baladeuses ! Alors déguerpissez avant que je vous foute un coup là où je pense. »

« Hé, hé. Tentant comme programme mais c'est le mien qui sera respecté, ma grande. » se moqua le grand brun.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Dès lors, la brune ne put plus faire un geste, comme si la simple présence de ce rustre la congelait de l'intérieur. Ses prunelles d'un rouge pur la glaçaient plus qu'autre chose, comme si ce pouvoir effrayant émanait de ses lacs de sang.

Le vampire l'attrapa alors comme une poupée de chiffon et l'emmena vers une ruelle, là où personne ne verrait son acte. L'homme plaqua le corps derechef contre le mur froid et dégrafa le chemisier de sa victime. Il savoura tout de suite la peau fraiche de la fille, gravant ici et là quelques suçons sur sa poitrine nue. Il aurait préféré une réaction de la compagne de Kyôraku. Et puis finalement, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait, il n'était pas là pour se retenir et les autres ne le sauraient pas. Il empoigna alors les seins de sa proie et la réveilla de son hypnose, du aux pouvoirs basiques de leur condition de vampire. « Nnn. » gémit-elle. Sans hésitation, Noitra malaxa la poitrine de l'épouse de son ennemi et celle-ci grogna de plaisir inconsciemment avant de reprendre pleinement pied dans la réalité.

Elle voulut crier mais une main forte et maigre l'en empêcha. L'autre continua à caresser d'une main la peau à portée. Il approcha rapidement sa bouche du cou de la fille. Celle-ci prit pleinement compte qu'elle faisait face à un vampire ! Oh, elle n'aurait pas du le provoquer, son Kyô serait furax et elle ne le reverrait peut-être plus jamais. L'eau commença à couler de ses joues. Le vampire le vit et ricana, ce que c'était bon ! Il avait un plaisir sadique à la voir si désemparée et proche de la mort.

Jiruga lapa presque tendrement les larmes et les goûta avec extase, pleines de peur et de tristesse, il ne connaissait rien de meilleur. Mais il avait autre chose en tête, un petit cadeau pour le brun qui servait de mari à la petite. A cause de lui, il avait une cicatrice sur son corps qu'il jugeait parfait, suite d'un de leurs combats d'autrefois. Il allait rendre la pareille à ce vieux loup. Il griffa le ventre plat de la secrétaire et lécha rapidement la blessure. La plaie cicatrisa bien vite, un autre de ses pouvoirs, et il laissa choir le corps.

« Tu diras à ton petit mec qu'il aura qu'à me retrouver. Je me ferais un plaisir de lui faire une cicatrice à lui aussi. Il comprendra chérie, t'inquiètes pas. »

Là-dessus, le vampire s'immisça dans la foule avec grâce et disparut de sa vue brouillée par sa perte de sang. Elle s'évanouit un instant après cette rencontre, puis reprenant ses esprits rentra chez elle, où son homme n'était pas encore rentré.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La voiture roulait dans la campagne à présent. Un garçon roux était endormi sur la banquette arrière et le conducteur le zieutait parfois de son rétro. Il remarqua un mouvement imperceptible, le gamin n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. L'argenté ricanait déjà de ses réactions, il espérait qu'il serait amusant à tourner en bourrique, comme le petit Hyô. Une main se crispa sur le cuir du siège, et les yeux papillonnèrent, deux yeux chocolats apparurent. Ichigo était encore dans le cirage mais il prit rapidement conscience qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Lentement des bribes de souvenir de sa soirée revinrent à sa mémoire. Les discussions, Halibell, la chambre, le baiser ! Et maintenant… un bruit de moteur discret.

Bon pas la peine de continuer ainsi, il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits tout de suite. Il s'étira comme si de rien n'était. Avec ses mouvements, il se confirma qu'il était bien enfermé. Il y avait un toit au-dessus de lui, et il sentit discrètement avec sa main gauche un élément dur. Il l'identifia comme la molette caractéristique pour descendre la vitre d'une automobile.

« Petit malin. L'air de rien tu avises ton environnement, c'est finement joué, mon grand. » Oh là ! Homme à deux heures ! Logique, sinon qui conduirait ? Mais le point important était cette voix, il ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule fois, mais il avait juré qu'il la reconnaîtrait entre mille désormais.

« Ichimaru-san. Comment se fait-il que je sois dans votre voiture ? J'avais la mienne pourtant, alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda un peu froidement le rouquin.

Il n'était pas à l'aise avec cet homme, quelque chose sonnait faux en lui, son sourire perpétuel et ironique sans doute !

« Si vif, Kurosaki-kun. Tu te souviens de tout n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, enfin jusqu'à ce que je me fasse étouffer par la paire de seins d'Halibell-san. »

Le prof de biologie ricana. « Hé, hé. Ca a du te plaire qu'elle t'embrasse. Une si jolie fille, et si aguicheuse. »

« Suffit, ne lui manquer pas de respect et répondez à ma question au lieu de l'éluder habilement. » souffla Kurosaki.

« On ne te l'a fait pas à toi, hein ? Tu ne te demandes pas plutôt où je t'emmène ? »

« Plus tard, je veux savoir ce que je fous avec vous. » rétorqua agacé le jeune homme.

« Bon, comme tu voudras. Après ton évanouissement, j'ai convenu que dans ton état tu ne pourrais pas conduire. Et toujours d'après cela, nous avons pensé que ton père ne serait sûrement pas ravi de te revoir comme ça. Donc, Tia-chan et moi avons fait au mieux. On a prévenu ton père avec ton portable et je t'emmène te reposer chez moi. Satisfait ? Oh ! J'oubliais, évidemment c'est notre blondinette qui a récupéré ta voiture chez elle. »

« Oh ! Euh, merci. C'est gentil, mais je crois qu'on peut faire demi-tour. Je me sens bien maintenant. »

« Impossible, Ichigo-kun. Tu ne voudrais pas mentir à ton père quand même. »

Au regard interrogateur que Gin vit, toujours de son rétroviseur, il s'expliqua. « Nous avons écrit à ton père que tu passais la nuit chez moi et que tu partirais directement au travail. »

« Ah. Bon, ok. On s'en tient à votre scénario mais une dernière question. »

« Où je t'emmène, c'est ça ? » répliqua le plus âgé.

« Non. Pas vraiment, vous avez répondu à la question. Juste… votre maison elle est en pleine campagne ? Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup de vous, même si vous êtes un solitaire. »

« Juste analyse, tu es vraiment intelligent, mon grand. C'est ma maison de campagne. » déclara calmement Ichimaru.

« Hé ! Une petite minute, je suis vraiment con. On est vendredi soir ! Vous avez oublié je suppose. » s'écria le roux.

« Là, tu marques un point, tu n'es pas si futé que ça, tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant. Je me disais juste qu'on pourrait faire mieux connaissance tous les deux. Et je n'aime pas les non, donc tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Ah vous croyez ? » rétorqua ironiquement le garçon. Le rouquin appuya alors sur le loquet de sa portière, mais rien, de l'autre côté non plus, impossible d'ouvrir ses fichues portes. « Mécanisme manuel, uniquement de mon siège. Mais c'était pas mal, et très divertissant. » « C'est du kidnapping pur et simple, laissez-moi partir ! » hurla le jeune.

« Allons, du calme, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Reste juste gentil et patiente un peu, on ne tardera pas à arriver. »

Un juste grognement de rage lui répondit. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence s'installa. Juste quelques minuscules secondes, le temps pour Ichigo de localiser le fameux bouton. De suite, il sauta de son siège, étonnant le conducteur. Il ne fallut pas une minute au jeune prof pour appuyer sur le déverrouillage des portes, ouvrir la portière la plus proche et filer hors de l'auto. Gin n'en fit que rire, excellente stratégie mais si vaine. Le vampire enclencha la marche arrière manquant de percuter sa victime.

« Où tu comptais aller ? Il fait noir et tu ne sais même pas où tu te trouves. Allons remonte dans ce véhicule. »

« Pas question, et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, biologiste détraqué ! » s'époumona Ichi-kun. Et ce qu'il pouvait être énervant à ricaner bêtement.

« Ah, je me suis bien amusé, tu es vraiment intéressant, Ichi-chan. Mais ça suffit maintenant, tu as assez joué. » Pour la première fois, Kurosaki vit les yeux rouges d'Ichimaru Gin et un frisson de terreur parcourut son échine.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, juste un bref instant et le corps du garçon bascula, vite rattrapé par l'homme terrifiant qui avait ouvert sa portière à temps. Il déposa délicatement le jeune homme à sa place initiale et redémarra. Il conserva son sourire amusé tout le reste du trajet. Oui, finalement, il était bien une proie de choix ce petit, et ils allaient prendre plaisir à le torturer un peu. Bientôt, la grande maison blanche se profila à l'horizon, et il appuya sur l'accélérateur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Nanao-chan. Tadaima. » cria Kyôraku, comme à son habitude.

« Okaeri, Kyô-san. »

Elle avait dit… Kyô-san ? « Nanao-chan, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça d'habitude quand je rentre. Ce petit nom c'est pour des occasions spéciales, enfin. » Il avait raison, mais elle ne voulait pas le cacher à son mari, elle l'avait dit dans un but précis.

« C'est une occasion Kyôraku. Je suis tellement désolée. »

Le pauvre homme était perdu, il y avait un gros problème. Il ne pouvait être plus proche de la vérité quand elle poursuivit.

« J'ai voulu respecter ma parole, je te le jure. Mais, il a continué et je ne l'ai vraiment plus supporté. Il… j'ai voulu me défendre, il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps et qu'il allait en finir. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais je me suis retrouvée coincée et il m'a touchée. Il m'a même blessée en disant qu'il tenait sa revanche contre toi, je n'ai pas tout compris sur l'instant. »

« Jiruga ! Sale suceur de sang de fils de pute ! » La jeune femme se fit plus petite encore, ne voulant pas énervé plus son mari. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille des larmes la firent sangloter, son homme lui faisait peur dans sa rage. Le petit bruit eut le mérite de stopper l'élan de colère du loup. « C'est fini Nanao. N'aies pas peur, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, c'est ce maudit vampire que je veux tuer. Là, allez sèche tes larmes ma belle. » A force de pleurer la brune s'endormit, épuisée de sa journée. Doucement, Shunsui la conduisit dans leur chambre et la soigna puis la coucha.

Il la regarda un instant, puis sortit de la pièce. Toujours énervé, il sortit rapidement son portable et téléphona à ses amis, tout ça ne sentait pas bon. Jiruga ne sortait jamais de sa cachette sauf pour des opérations de grande ampleur, et généralement, là où il était, Ichimaru n'était pas loin. Et qui dit ce vieux renard, dit le Boss des vampires, ça se résumait à une très mauvaise surprise pour eux d'habitude.

« Byakuya ? J'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles. Ton petit copain a bien été attaqué par un vampire n'est-ce pas ? Ma petite Nanao aussi. Je crois bien qu'ils préparent un plan d'envergure. A l'heure où nous parlons, ils sont peut-être déjà en train de tuer quelqu'un. Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres. »

« Toi aussi, tu le penses ? Hitsugaya m'a déjà sonné que son copain aussi avait été harcelé. » répondit Bya-san.

« Oui, Tôshiro m'a appelé aussi, je me doutais qu'Ichimaru viendrait, mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire. »

« Evidemment Kyôraku, Il est là aussi, et ça sent mauvais pour nous. Ils nous ont berné jusqu'au cou. »

« Oui, malheureusement il nous faudra un temps infini avant de mettre la main sur eux. Mais si on n'agit pas vite, l'un de nos compagnons risque un peu plus tous les jours d'être pris. Je préviens le petit. Tu te charges de Grimm, réunion d'ici une heure à la clairière. »

Là-dessus, le grand brun joignit son ami aux cheveux blancs.

« Allo ? Oh, Shunsui, qu'y a-t-il ?»

« Réunion d'ici une heure à l'endroit habituel, c'est au sujet des vampires. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus, Hitsu-chan se rhabilla en vitesse, embrassant son petit-ami et courut jusqu'au bois, où il prit sa forme de loup pour se déplacer plus vite, ce que firent les autres également.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois dans la clairière, ils reprirent forme humaine, s'étant transformés pour se rejoindre plus vite, et tinrent leur conseil. « Récapitulons, les gars. Trois de nos quatre compagnons ont été attaqués. Et par là, je n'efface pas le risque qu'il leur resterait des séquelles. Nanao a été blessée, Renji abusé, et Hyô torturé psychiquement. » résuma le grand brun.

« Oui. Selon nos informations mises en commun, ta femme a eu affaire à Jiruga, Rinmaru s'est retrouvé piéger par Ichimaru. Enfin, mon compagnon personnel a été berné par ce maudit fainéant de Starck ! » poursuivit Byakuya. Les trois autres hochèrent la tête mais l'incitèrent au calme. Pas la peine de s'énerver, ça n'aidait en rien pour réfléchir.

« En bref, seul Ichigo Kurosaki aurait vraisemblablement été épargné. C'est trop étrange de leur part. » remarqua judicieusement Toshirô.

« Qu'est-ce que t'insinues là ? Ichi-chan est fort et c'est mon compagnon ! Ils savent que s'ils le touchent je les réduirais en charpie ! » s'écria le bleuté.

« Justement Grimm, et ne hurle pas ! Tu ne comprends pas ? As-tu seulement passé plus de dix minutes avec lui ? T'es-tu informé de ses faits et gestes pour être aussi sûr de toi ? On parle des vampires, ils sont vicieux, cruels et manipulateurs. Si tu n'as fait que le voir quelques minutes, et comme je te connais tu ne lui as pas parlé de la pluie et du beau temps, ils l'ont probablement piégé. » argumenta avec sagesse le plus jeune du groupe.

L'officier parut gêné, effectivement il n'avait jamais fait autre chose que courtiser son compagnon. Et alors c'était normal non ? Son instinct et son caractère possessif et fonceur prédominaient sur toute autre chose chez lui.

« Bon, j'admets que tu as raison. Mais on n'a aucune preuve qu'ils s'en sont vraiment pris à mon Ichi. » céda Grimmjow.

« Peut-être mais c'est plus que probable. Ichimaru est dans le coup, ce n'est pas bon signe. Tu sais que ça veut dire, que l'autre salaud est derrière tout ça. Et je te rappelle également que vous vous détestez plus que tout. Compréhensible vu qui il est, mais là on a tout intérêt à se montrer prudent et bien organisé. » rajouta le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

« Vous feriez mieux en effet. » Un homme s'était approché sans bruit et les avait surpris, tant ils étaient absorbés dans leur conversation. Un jeune homme sortit de l'ombre, bientôt suivi par une ombre imposante. Les quatre loups sentirent leurs cheveux s'hérisser sur leur nuque, des vampires, pas de doute possible. Mais que faisaient-ils ici ? Et surtout pourquoi ne sentaient-ils aucune animosité de leurs parts ?

« Calmez-vous. Nous ne sommes pas du même genre que ceux que vous connaissez. » parla l'homme dans l'ombre.

Chacun nota sa voix rauque et basse, un vieux. Il sortit de l'obscurité et se dévoila tout à fait, montrant son visage au groupe de loups. Seul Kyoraku, le plus âgé des quatre hommes le reconnut, mais les autres avaient sans aucun doute entendu parler de lui. Le seul et unique vampire… Barragan Luisenbarne, la créature de la nuit célèbre pour se comporter en humain, depuis qu'il avait rencontré une femme capable de l'aimer. Aujourd'hui elle n'était plus, mais ses principes ne l'avaient pas quitté. Plus de sang inutile, plus de pouvoirs surnaturels. Juste un homme qui avait connaissance de secrets colossaux et dangereux.

« Que voulez-vous, Barragan ? Pourquoi venir vers nous ainsi ? Il me semblait pourtant que vous aviez coupé tout contact avec les autres vampires. » déclara calmement Shunsui. Les deux hommes qui leur faisaient face étaient calmes, et pacifiques. Pas vraiment étrange de Luisenbarne, mais l'autre leur était inconnu, pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

« Ne nous regardez pas ainsi. Vous pouvez être sûr que nous ne trahissons personne. Dès le début, je n'étais dans aucun camp, tout comme mon neveu ici présent, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Vous devez nous croire, nous venons vous informer d'un sujet capital : Kurosaki-kun. » répondit le directeur.

« Comme le petit l'a dit, Gin et les autres sont cruels et de fins manipulateurs. Contrairement à Ulquiorra et moi qui avons fait serment de ne plus toucher aux humains pour des raisons personnelles. Enfin bref ! Kurosaki-kun est en grand danger. Ils l'ont savamment piégé, ils avaient prévu de lui faire intégrer l'école spéciale que j'ai fondée, en tant qu'enseignant. J'ai dû malgré moi collaborer, menace sur mes petits enfants oblige. J'ai appris de source sûre que le gamin s'est rendu à une fête, pleine à craquer de vampires. Ichimaru y était, et avec l'aide de Tia Hallibel, ils l'ont endormi. Ils sont sur la route en ce moment même. »

« Nom de Dieu, Ichi ! » murmura désormais inquiet Jaggerjack.

« Peut-on faire confiance à votre contact. N'est-il pas avec eux ? » interrogea Kuchiki.

« Aucun risque, c'est un ancien vampire, un ami à moi qui a les mêmes principes et convictions. Il est même prêt à vous aider. Ce ne serait pas négligeable, il est aussi fort que Lui, si ce n'est plus quand il se donne vraiment à fond. »

« Bien ! Fini les blablas ! Mon compagnon est en danger, on y va ! Quitte à faire confiance au diable. » s'écria le bleuté.

« Il ne sert à rien de se précipiter, et nous sommes tous inquiets pour Ichigo-kun, Jaggerjack-san. » Schiffer le toisait du regard, jaugeant le loup qu'il désignait comme rival pour l'amour du petit roux. Grimm serra les dents, pourquoi ce crétin de vampire se permettait d'être familier avec SON homme, hein ?

« Pas la peine de vous énerver, souligna le jeune vampire, ça ne le fera pas revenir. Avec votre accord et celui de mon oncle, je viens vous aider. » Trois des loups acquiescèrent, mais le bleuté fit évidemment la grimace. Il sentait que ce gars-là pouvait être dangereux, autant comme combattant que pour l'amour de son rouquin préféré. Il n'était donc pas du tout content ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, il risquait d'essayer de lui prendre la vedette devant Son Ichi-chan !

« D'accord, mais je te préviens, il est à moi ! » grogna le policier. Le surveillant le toisa l'air de dire « tu ne me fais pas peur, sale clebs ».

Schiffer hocha simplement la tête en lui répliquant. « Soit, je vous le laisse, mais on verra bien qui se retrouva devant Ichigo en premier. » Il le provoquait en plus ! Bien, puisque c'était comme ça, il allait lui montrer à qui appartenait Kurosaki.

« Mettez votre rivalité de côté, le temps qu'on localise nos ennemis. Vous jouerez aux gamins après, quand on l'aura sauvé. » déclara Barragan.

« Vous nous aidez aussi pour ça ? » s'étonna Shunsui. Le vieillard acquiesça et leur expliqua que la détection était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. De toute manière, l'autre avait du organiser bons nombres de pièges et de protections contre les loups. Ils devraient la jouer fine pour pénétrer dans le domaine, dès qu'il l'aurait trouvé.

Les six hommes s'employèrent donc aux préparatifs. Les loups devaient se dérouiller, leur dernière bataille contre leurs ennemis datait depuis un moment maintenant. Les deux alliés, quand à eux, sortirent une carte de leur poche et l'étalèrent devant eux. Le vieil homme posa ses mains à plat sur le plan et se concentra, fermant les yeux pour mieux discerner les auras.

Dans deux maisons de la ville cependant, et tout le monde l'ignorait, deux garçons préparaient une expédition. Renji empaquetait de la nourriture dans un sac à dos, ainsi que diverses petites armes qu'il collectionnait par plaisir. Il fourra un petit poignard dans une poche intérieure de son veston et sortit de l'appartement. Hyô avait fait de même chez lui, à l'exception qu'il n'emmena pas de poignard, mais une poêle, arme simple et efficace quoi qu'on en dise. Il avait beau être contre la violence, on s'en était pris à son petit-ami, ainsi qu'à un innocent, et il ne supportait pas cela du tout.

Comment en savaient-ils autant alors que leurs âmes sœurs avaient cherché à les préserver ? Tout simplement par leur lien, pas qu'ils soient devenus télépathes ou capable de lire les esprits. Non, simplement en consommant leur relation, les essences des loups et des humains se mélangeaient, et les deux compagnons pouvaient plus ou moins ressentir leurs émotions. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre la logique ennemie. Ils avaient tous été pris pour cible pour dissimuler un enlèvement planifié depuis le début. Ils ignoraient seulement qui avait été pris.

Les deux hommes sortirent donc de chez eux et se rendirent dans le bois qui avait vu naître leur rencontre avec leurs compagnons. Ils se rencontrèrent tous les deux au début du chemin boisé, n'échangèrent qu'un regard avant de comprendre, et continuèrent ensemble leur chemin.

« Voilà, c'est derrière ses fourrés. » déclara simplement le garçon aux cheveux rouges. L'autre acquiesça et ils s'avancèrent doucement.

« Renji ! Il me semblait t'avoir interdit de me suivre. » La voix glaciale venait de derrière eux ! Ils auraient du s'en douter, avec leurs odorats ils étaient repérés d'office par leurs amis.

« Fallait contrôler tes pensées alors ! On a tous les deux sentis que vous étiez angoissés. Alors soit tu m'expliques la situation clairement ou je me débrouillerais tout seul ! A toi de voir ! » répliqua Renji de mauvaise humeur, il se doutait que la suite n'allait pas du tout lui plaire. Byakuya souffla d'exaspération, mais pensa qu'effectivement, ils avaient le droit de savoir ce qui arrivait, surtout Renji. C'était tout de même son meilleur ami qui était concerné.

« Très bien, je vais te dire ce qui se passe, mais ne compte pas sur moi, pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère, c'est toi qui l'a voulu. Les vampires ont capturé l'un des nôtres, un des compagnons, tu devines de qui je parle ? »

« Ichigo ! Comment ils ont fait pour l'avoir, il est ceinture noire de karaté ! »

« Nani ? » Le rouge se tourna et fit face à Grimmjow. Les deux vampires qui continuaient leur besogne, se retournèrent également à l'exclamation de leur allié.

« Quoi tu ne savais pas ? Il a participé à quelques tournois même, c'était notre champion départemental. Et puis avec son caractère c'est eux qui vont pleurer, quand il veut Ichi peut être super énervant. »

« Ne ris pas crétin fini ! S'il les énervait il y passerait plus vite que tu ne le crois, ils ne sont pas du genre patients avec leur prisonnier, même s'il peut leur être utile. » rétorqua Hitsugaya.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons rien faire tant qu'on ne l'a pas localisé, alors un peu de silence. Ca a beau être facile, je dois rester concentrer alors la ferme les jeunes ! » s'agaça Luisenbarne.

« Oui, papy ! » s'écrièrent presque en cœur la bande, Byakuya et Hitsugaya restant égaux à eux-mêmes, avec Rinmaru.

'_Ah ! Seigneur, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui !'_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser à leur exclamation. Après cet intermède, chacun se prépara mentalement et physiquement à la prochaine bataille. Enfin, les deux compagnons, curieux comme de juste, vinrent enquiquiner Ulquiorra, pourtant occupé à aider son oncle dans sa tâche avec une deuxième carte.

« Dites, vous êtes un vampire vous aussi ? Vous pouvez me montrer ce que vous avez de différents des humains normaux ? » demanda de but en blanc le petit-ami de Kuchiki. Pour mettre les pieds dans le plat c'était un champion ! Est-ce qu'on lui demandait pourquoi il avait les cheveux rouges ? Quoique ça lui allait très bien, et qu'on aurait du mal à l'imaginer autrement.

Schiffer-san n'était pas bavard, et préféra montrer ce que l'autre voulait plutôt que l'ignorer ou lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'embrouiller avec ses nouveaux alliés. Aussi, le brun fit juste pousser légèrement ses canines, et effleura la poitrine du garçon. Ce dernier fut envoyé à quelques mètres par ce simple geste.

« Ouah ! C'est cool ! » lança Renji depuis les buissons qui avaient amorti son atterrissage.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fabriques Renji ? » demanda Bya-san, en foudroyant discrètement le jeune vampire.

« Mmm, j'étais juste curieux de savoir ce que les vampires peuvent faire. » sourit-il. Le noble en fit la conclusion logique, Schiffer n'avait pas voulu le froisser, ou faire du mal à son amant. C'était bêtement son petit copain qui jouait au fouineur, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Le brun repartit donc à son entraînement, en soupirant sur la bêtise de son amant, en lui laissant quand même une bosse en cadeau. Hyô restait, lui, calme comme toujours et observait les quatre loups et les deux vampires s'affairés.

« Mmm ! » Un grognement rauque s'échappa d'un Barragan agacé. « Hé ! Le gamin aux cheveux rouges ! Au lieu de faire du bruit, rends-toi utile ! Tu es le meilleur ami de Kurosaki-kun non ? Viens ici, et pense fort à lui, ça va accélérer les choses, ce sera plus facile de le détecter comme ça. Sinon on va y passer dix ans ! »

« Ok, papy ! » cria Renji, enjoué de participer un peu à cet affrontement. Abaraï suivit alors les directives de Barragan et s'assit entre Ulquiorra et son grand-père, posant une main sur leurs épaules et se concentrant sur Ichigo.

Okaeri : Bon retour (à la maison)

Des reviews ? Allez s'il vous plait ! (Yeux de chat botté tout mimis et larmoyants power ! (Ben quoi ça marche dans tous les fandoms, pourquoi pas ici ?)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur :** Drag

**Disclamer :** Tout est à Tite Kubo, pas à moi (et c'est dommage !)

**Warning :** Présence d'hommes pervers pour celui-ci c'est tout.

**Résumé :** UA mais fantastique. Alors qu'Ichigo se promène en forêt, il rencontre un immense loup gris. Il ne se doute pas qu'il vient de faire une rencontre extraordinaire, ni que cela va complètement changer sa vie. Couples yaoi multiples, un ou deux couples hétéros. Je laisse la surprise des couples, il faut lire.

Remerciements : à Xiara pour la review et à yuseiko-chan pour avoir mis l'histoire en Story Alert ainsi qu'à Judy-Ellena pour m'avoir mis en Author Alert.

« Paroles »

'Pensées'

Bonne lecture les gens.

**Chapitre 5**

Un crissement de pneu, un véhicule descendait rapidement vers la vallée et tourna très vite sur sa droite pour entrer dans la propriété, sa destination. Il s'étonnait de ne pas voir débarquer les gardes, ils étaient pourtant toujours prompts à réagir au moindre bruit. Dommage, ce n'était pas amusant du tout, mais une autre source de distraction se réveillait déjà doucement. Décidément, ce gamin était on ne peut plus résistant.

« Mmm. » Ichigo papillonna des yeux et se releva doucement. « Tu es réveillé ? » Le roux se rappela instantanément des événements à cause de cette voix particulièrement agaçante.

« Faut croire, bougonna-t-il, où on est ? » Il avait demandé ça d'une voix glaciale, et espérait-il, laissant entendre qu'il n'était pas content du tout !

« Quel besoin de savoir où tu es ? Tu ne t'attaches vraiment qu'aux questions superficielles, c'est d'un ennui. » commenta l'argenté.

« Eh bien pardon, de ne pas satisfaire les désirs de monsieur. Puisque je t'ennuie tant, je m'en vais. » Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Le rouquin tira sur le loquet pour partir… manque de pot, la fermeture automatique n'était toujours pas désactivée ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, Kurosaki en avait marre de chez marre ! Dans un grand coup de pied, il brisa la vitre et se faufila vite et bien à l'extérieur de cette maudite auto.

Le garçon se mit à courir immédiatement, conscient que l'autre le suivrait sans doute. Malheureusement notre pauvre Ichigo avait beau filer comme le vent, les portes de fer du manoir se fermèrent. Gin sortit de la voiture et se mettait déjà à ricaner face à l'acte stupide de son petit prisonnier. Il fut cependant arrêter net quand il remarqua que le gamin ne s'arrêtait pas mais changeait de trajectoire ! Il visait maintenant le mur à côté de la porte.

« Eh bien, il en veut ! Voyons ce qu'il va arriver à faire. » Et en effet, le roux dut batailler contre les pièges mis en place sur l'allée centrale. Des fils tendus pour le faire tomber, des lasers pour l'intimider. Même des flèches tirées par un système dissimulé dans la haie bordant la voie. Malgré tout cela, le jeune homme évita tous ces satanés pièges, parfois in extremis, et arriva à sauter sur le mur, agrippant le rebord. De loin, il ne put entendre le petit rire de son kidnappeur.

« Hé, hé, bien joué mais c'est dommage mon grand. Tout cela était fort distrayant mais totalement vain, je le crains. » murmura Gin pour lui-même. De l'autre côté du jardin, le jeune humain se hissait sur le bord du mur. Il fut cependant surpris quand un pic de métal sortit du dit bord. Son agilité le sauva de peu, le roux effectua une roulade en prenant appui sur le mur. Avec une chance insolente, il disparut, réussissant à s'extraire de ce qui aurait du être sa prison.

Ou pas ! Sa réception sur le sol aurait du marquer la fin du calvaire, malheureusement ça ne faisait que commencer. Ichi ne toucha jamais terre, et se retrouva balloter dans un filet, ultime piège, vieux comme le monde mais pour le moins efficace cette fois-ci.

Ichimaru, sans se presser comme à son habitude, vint à sa rencontre, ouvrant le portail manuellement. « Pas mal, mon grand, personne n'était arrivé jusque là. Tu peux être fier. Cela dit, il prévoit toujours tout, alors c'était parfaitement futile d'essayer de t'échapper. » Là-dessus, l'homme appuya sur un bouton d'un panneau camouflé en pancarte, renseignant le nom de la maison 'Las noches', et dissimulé par un arbuste. Ainsi donc, le pauvre compagnon de Grimmjow se retrouva jeté sur l'épaule forte de l'argenté, tel un sac à patate.

La flemme gagnait le vampire, le jeu perdant de sa saveur maintenant qu'il tenait leur proie fermement. Il décida donc d'utiliser sa vitesse impressionnante pour arriver à la porte de la maison plus vite. Dès que cela fut fait, il jeta un œil sur le gamin. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, d'autres avaient vomi pour moins que ça, et lui il ne ressentait rien, quel phénomène ce petit gars.

« Bienvenue en enfer, mon joli. » souffla de façon inaudible la créature des ténèbres lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte. Ichigo bougonnait intérieurement, pourquoi et surtout qui voulait l'enlever à ce point ? Ces questions tournaient dans sa tête mais s'évanouirent quand il analysa l'espace où il se trouvait. De un, il était prisonnier, avec un homme qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que ça. De deux, il était saucissonné dans un filet, situation dont il se serait bien passé. Et enfin de trois, pourquoi tout était blanc ? Ca aurait pu être joli mais ça faisait mal aux yeux avec le soleil qui passait à travers les vitres, nom d'un chien !

Ces réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée de deux hommes habillés également en blanc, ça devenait agaçant là ! Le rouquin fut cependant surpris quand l'argenté resserra sa prise sur lui. « Ne me faites pas rire. Vous ne tiendriez pas deux minutes avec ce petit-là. Il est vicieux et enragé, je vais le conduire à ses quartiers moi-même. » déclara le prof de biologie en traversant la salle, et laissant les deux autres plantés là.

« Vicieux toi-même. » murmura tout bas le jeune homme, en référence à sa position, la longue main de ce maudit type le retenant par les fesses. Le vampire l'entendit bien entendu mais ne répliqua pas, puisque c'était la vérité, et sans doute plus que pouvait le penser le gamin. Bref, Gin grimpa l'escalier avec sa charge toujours sur l'épaule et le mena jusqu'à une porte en bois simple. Il entra sans plus perdre de temps et déposa le jeune sur le lit, en retirant le filet au passage.

« Voilà, tu vas rester ici quelques temps. N'essaye pas de t'échapper, Il la choisit exprès pour toi, tu ne voudrais pas lui faire de la peine hein ? C'est qu'il s'est donné du mal le pauvre boss. » Là-dessus, son geôlier sortit de la chambre et la ferma à double tour. Bizarrement, Ichimaru entendit un son étouffé contre la porte, un oreiller sans doute. Il était définitivement très intéressant ce joli petit humain.

« M'énerve ! Foutu renard manipulateur, je te le revaudrais, ça crois-moi. » s'énerva le garçon en balançant un second cousin sur la porte. Mais notre pauvre roux ne put se calmer, il entendit un nouveau bruit de porte. Pas celle par laquelle on l'avait fait entrer, celle de la salle de bain non plus, alors où ? Tout à coup, il fut plaqué durement sur le matelas, quelqu'un l'immobilisant avec une force peu commune.

« Hé, hé. Enfin, ils ont beau dire ce qu'ils veulent, tu es ma proie à moi Ichi-chan. C'est moi qui vais te passer dessus le premier, considère ça comme un honneur. D'habitude on me tombe dans les bras facile, cette fois, c'est moi qui te veux, sois content et reste tranquille. » Un garçon, plus jeune que lui aux cheveux noirs et à la voix lascive mais énervante. « Vega dégage si tu ne veux pas que je te castre. »

« Cours toujours, je te tiens, je te lâche plus. » Le brun s'attaqua aussitôt durement à sa bouche, lui suçant la langue et faisant entrechoquer leurs dents. Ni une, ni deux, Kurosaki mordit aussi fort qu'il put l'organe dérangeant. « Outch ! Petite pute, tu vas le regretter, j'ai été gentil jusqu'à maintenant, mais là, ça va saigner. » L'étudiant le retourna aussitôt sur le ventre et lui tomba dessus, déchirant au passage la chemise de sa victime.

Par tous les dieux, y en avait marre putain ! Sans hésitation aucune, le rouquin lança son coude dans les côtes de son agresseur avec toute sa force. « Et qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire précisément ? » Juste ce qu'il venait de faire tiens, il lui avait laissé une ouverture, en se grattant nonchalamment l'endroit visé. Ichigo se sortit donc de l'étreinte empoissonnée de ce taré et lui décocha une bonne droite et un coup de pied dans la nuque, assommant à moitié le jeune vampire.

Il avisa l'endroit par où Ggio était passé, la penderie, allez savoir pourquoi il s'était terré dans l'armoire. Par bonheur, il y avait une clé dessus, il noua donc deux cravates qu'il trouva dans les vêtements, entravant ce petit con et le laissa pourrir, enfermé à double tour. Peu de temps après, il eut la surprise de voir un homme, encore et toujours en blanc, venant lui apporter un plat. « Tiens, tant que vous y êtes, débarrassez moi du parasite de l'armoire. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil étonné, et vint ouvrir la dite garde-robe. Le corps secoué de mouvements de colère tomba à ses pieds. Le serviteur aux cheveux blonds agrippa le gars au col et le traîna à sa suite. Son maître allait se faire un réel plaisir à lui rappeler ses ordres. Les deux l'ayant enfin laissé tranquille Ichi mangea le repas, mais peu. Dans sa situation, se remplir la panse n'était pas sa priorité, quoi qu'il ne puisse faire grand-chose de plus. Tout ce qu'il avisa fut un livre de chevet. Avec les portes fermées et les barreaux à sa fenêtre une évasion aurait été impossible, sauf s'il essayait de défoncer la porte. Ce à quoi il ne se risquerait pas.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, il attrapa le livre et le lut, se replongeant avec un sentiment étrange dans des histoires de vampires. Ca valait toujours mieux que de ne rien faire et s'invectiver de sa stupidité.

Ichigo parcourut la moitié de l'ouvrage avant d'entendre des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Ils avaient mis le temps quand même ! Il préférait encore la confrontation directe plutôt que d'attendre son sort pendant 107 ans. Le garçon posa le livre sur le côté et s'assit convenablement sur la couche.

« Hello, Kuro-chan. Il est temps pour toi de rencontrer notre cher boss. Viens avec moi, et pas de bêtises, hein. » Encore ce salopard d'argenté, à croire qu'il ne le lâcherait jamais ! Et effectivement, par sureté, et sans doute par jeu, le rouquin fut de nouveau calé sur l'épaule forte de ce satané (et satanique) Ichimaru. Apparemment le pauvre ne serait jamais débarrassé complètement des pervers, ce salopard avait encore sa main sur ses fesses, et cela l'enrageait prodigieusement.

« Hé ho. Ero*, pas la peine de me peloter les miches à chaque fois que tu me portes ! Je vais finir par croire que t'attends que je te les tende. » L'idiot parlait avec colère, amusant son geôlier. « Hé, hé je ne dirais pas non, Ichi-chan, mais Il nous attend là, on n'a pas le temps. On remet ça à très vite. » Un simple grognement répondit à son putain de sourire factice, il avait bien trop souvent le dernier mot ce grand con !

Bref, ils ne dirent plus mot après ce court échange, et ce jusqu'à arriver devant une double porte imposante. L'homme poussa la porte et ils se retrouvèrent face à un escalier. Ce dernier partait d'un côté dans les étages, et de l'autre descendait à la cave, supposa le jeune roux. Comme il s'y attendait, Ichigo fut conduit dans les sous-sols, l'appréhension commençait doucement à le gagner. Qu'allait-on faire de lui, le torturer ? Probablement. Le tuer ? Il en doutait un peu bizarrement. Sa réflexion l'amena très vite à considérer l'hypothèse la plus probable. Il s'était retrouvé piéger par les ennemis de son compagnon et de ses amis : les vampires. Il était donc l'appât en toute vraisemblance, mais pourquoi faire tout ça ? Il aurait juste fallu le blesser, connaissant Grimmjow, il n'aurait pas laissé les responsables impunis très longtemps.

Perdu dans ses imprécations, notre humain ne nota que tardivement qu'ils marchaient, si on peut dire ça, toujours dans un couloir froid et sombre. Il voyait cependant une porte en fer à quelques mètres d'eux. Sa pensée se révéla exact, puisque Gin ouvrit la dite porte et entra dans la pièce. Le vampire prit soin de fermer l'issue convenablement avant de s'avancer plus avant dans ce lieu sordide. Sordide, même effrayant, il y avait des chaînes qui pendaient des murs, une table en fer, à la ressemblance parfaite avec celle qui avait vu naître Frankenstein à n'en pas douter.

Il n'y avait pas que cela évidemment, mais ce furent les deux seules choses que put reconnaître Kurosaki avant de se voir plaquer rudement contre un mur. Le cliquetis qu'il entendit par la suite l'informa que les chaînes s'étaient déjà rabattues sur lui. En attendant, il était toujours face à l'argenté et à personne d'autre. Où était donc ce fameux chef, il entretenait le mystère comme dans les films d'horreur, pour le rendre nerveux et effrayé.

Sa tactique aurait marché sur d'autres, mais le jeune homme avait l'habitude d'être impassible la plupart du temps. Sans ça, il aurait eu un casier judiciaire bien chargé avec tous les voyous qui lui avaient cherchés des noises. Le garçon ne fut donc pas surpris le moins du monde par la sortie de l'ombre d'un homme grand, aux longs cheveux bruns, dont une mèche barrait son front, et pour le moins charismatique.

« Bienvenue chez moi, Kurosaki Ichigo. » En plus, voilà qu'il se la jouait hôte bienveillant, ce qu'il pouvait être antipathique. Cela dit, il n'aurait pas été dans cette situation en sa présence, il lui aurait sans doute paru gentil et sympa. Particulièrement avec ce petit sourire, tout le monde s'y serait trompé. Heureusement pour Ichigo, sa situation n'était pas ambiguë et il voyait bien que ce petit sourire était juste un rictus suffisant.

« Eh bien, serais-tu apeuré ? Je m'étais attendu à ce que tu m'amuses un peu, c'est dommage. » murmura l'homme, assez fort cela dit pour que le rouquin l'entende.

« Hin ! T'aurais bien voulu, hein ? Dommage que je ne sois pas facilement impressionnable, Dracula. » rétorqua Ichi-kun, en imitant l'air suffisant de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu m'en diras tant. » sourit simplement le brun. Il s'approcha lentement de son prisonnier et inhala à quelques centimètres de sa gorge, un nouveau sourire, plus franc cette fois, s'esquissa. « Je vois que tu es prêt, elle a bien fait son travail, ton organisme à bien ingérer notre petite potion. C'est pour le mieux, nous allons gagner du temps, tu es presque prêt. » Si le garçon comprit ce qu'il racontait, il n'en eut pas l'air, trop occupé à essayer de lui mettre un coup de tête dans les dents.

« Calme-toi donc, petit. Il ne te servira à rien de m'attaquer, tu n'y arriverais pas de toute façon. Gin, Szayel est prêt pour l'opération ? »

« Je crois bien, mais il me semblait que tu voulais t'occuper un peu de ce garnement avant de le lui passer. » lui répondit son subalterne.

« En effet. Ca faisait un moment que je voulais m'amuser un peu avec le cher jouet de Jaggerjack. » ricana le chef des vampires.

Le pauvre humain fut peu rassuré quand il vit l'air réjoui et extatique qu'affichait déjà ce maudit suceur de sang, mais il ne le montra pas bien sûr.

« Tu me laisses regarder ? » interpella l'argenté à son ami.

« Bien sûr, tu vas même participer un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne manquerais pas une telle occasion. » acquiesça le supérieur.

« Au fait, avant de commencer, tu devrais peut-être te présenter. Ce serait quand même plus poli, notre invité ne te connaît pas après tout. Il a bien le droit de savoir qui il servira sous peu. » fit remarquer Gin.

« Oh, je manque vraiment à tous mes devoirs, mais bon, en contrepartie, nous allons bien prendre soin de toi, Ichigo-kun. Tu auras bientôt l'honneur de m'être complètement dévoué, à moi Aizen Sosuke, ton nouveau maître. »

« Rêve toujours le vieux ! J'appartiens à personne c'est clair ? Ni à ce foutu cabot qui ne se pointe que quatre fois sur trois semaines, ni à toi qui n'hésite pas à se prendre pour le centre du monde. » s'écria Kurosaki remonté contre tous ses tarés qui faisaient leur guerre autour de lui.

« Eh bien, Tu avais raison Gin, il est fort amusant. Ainsi ni Grimmjow, ni moi n'avons de chance avec toi ? J'en douterais un peu, tu n'es pas infaillible, ni insensible, tu es un homme après tout. Avec des besoins et des désirs, juste ce que je voulais pour pimenter cette première rencontre. » déclara Aizen.

L'homme avança vers un panneau de contrôle, Kurosaki en comprit bien vite l'utilité. Lorsqu'il abaissa le levier, ses chaînes le tirèrent un peu vers le haut, puis ses bras furent écartés. Là, il était très mal barré, et il ne voyait pas comment il allait s'en sortir. Ce fut pire quand les deux hommes ricanèrent de lui, et qu'il vit que l'un d'eux pressait un bouton. Qu'allait-il encore lui tomber dessus, par les cornes de Belzébuth !

Je sais je suis sadique sur la fin. Que va-t-il arrivé à Ichigo ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre, le dernier. Allez, envoyer les reviews ! (Yeux de chat botté mimi et larmoyants !)


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur:** Drag

**Disclamer:** Tout est à Tite Kubo, pas à moi (et c'est dommage !)

**Warning:** **ATTENTION !** Le viol c'est dans ce chapitre, même si le prisonnier ne se plaint pas.

**Résumé:** UA mais fantastique. Alors qu'Ichigo se promène en forêt, il rencontre un immense loup gris. Il ne se doute pas qu'il vient de faire une rencontre extraordinaire, ni que cela va complètement changer sa vie. Couples yaoi multiples, un ou deux couples hétéros. Je laisse la surprise des couples, il faut lire.

Remerciements : à Xiara, tyoka, Anonyme972, tchika, Wolfeuse, Scorpio-no-Caro, Yumi-chan, The-Cawotte, Bad08yume et Aube Crepusculaire pour les reviews et les Alerts

Et je réponds ici au anonymes qui ont laissé une review:

tyoka:

Anonyme972: Toutes les réponses aux questions que tu te poses sont dans ce chapitre. Sûr que je comprends Aizen et Gin, aussi! Donc, tu verras comment tout ça va se passer. Le Warning, tu mettras sur la voie de toute façon. ^^ (Gomen!) Merci pour la review, contente que ça te plaise.

tchika:Merci de ta review. Voilà le dernier chapitre.

Wolfeuse: Tu vas vite savoir, en lisant ce chapitre. Merci de ton com'.

Yumi-chan: Et oui, pour une des rares fois de ma vie, je suis sadique. Hé, faut quand même laisser un peu de mystère et de tension dans ces moments-là. ^^ Et j'ai remarqué que grâce à ça, il y avait souvent plus de reviews à la clé. ^^ En tout cas thanks pour la review et bon chapitre de fin.

The-Cawotte: Je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu. Fin voilà, merci pour la review et le compliment sur l'orthographe. ^^

« Paroles »

'Pensées'

C'est le dernier chapitre ! Profitez-en. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 6**

Un curieux liquide coula sur lui, un embout se trouvait comme par hasard juste au-dessus de sa position. Il aurait pu penser que ce fut de l'huile, mais s'il n'arriva rien à sa peau, ses vêtements, eux, se désagrégèrent. _'Pourquoi toujours des pervers ! Et pourquoi toujours moi, bordel !'_ Le pauvre garçon fut très vite à poil devant ses deux geôliers. Aizen avait raison sur une chose, il n'était pas infaillible, et encore moins insensible, en leur présence, il se révélait bien trop innocent pour son bien.

« Mmm. Quelle vue intéressante. Je comprends pourquoi Grimmjow, et mes hommes t'ont choisi d'office. Mais, je suis sûr que tu peux faire bien mieux pour m'amuser. » commenta Sosuke en se léchant les lèvres de satisfaction. Le liquide qui coulait sur ce corps parfait, ne rendait que la scène plus perverse encore, et faisait monter l'adrénaline dans les corps des trois hommes. Oui, des trois ! La vision était indéniablement sexy pour les deux vampires. Quand à Ichigo il n'avait d'autre choix que d'être leur jouet, et le regard de ces foutus obsédés n'arrangeaient rien. Bon, d'accord, ils étaient beaux, voir canons, mais deux vampires débauchés, ses ennemis en plus, il ne devait pas craquer, mais c'était si dur. Le roux était plus qu'embarrassé de sa position si licencieuse et le produit qui dérivait sur son corps n'y était sans doute pas étranger. Comment se faisait-il que les méchants avaient toujours de quoi faire flancher les pauvres agneaux que sont les héros de l'histoire ?

Le brun s'employa bientôt à rendre son spectacle encore plus attrayant, embrassant leurs désirs. Un bruit de chaînes se fit entendre et Kurosaki fut vite positionné, telle une poupée, dans une pose plus qu'offerte et indécente. Ses jambes étaient maintenant maintenues par des bracelets de fer, tendues sur les côtés, laissant son sexe et son intimité au vu de tous. Ses bras quant à eux furent joints au-dessus de sa tête, et il était toujours pendu en l'air, à quelques dizaine de centimètres du sol. « Bien mieux. » souffla Ichimaru les yeux à moitié ouverts, contemplant l'œuvre de son ami.

« Merci Gin. Tu peux lui administrer son petit cadeau, il est derrière toi. » L'argenté avisa l'objet sur la table et eut un sourire ravi, ses instincts se réveillaient et ça plus le beau gosse, aux jambes ouvertes, égalait à une partie de plaisir très excitante pour lui. Le roux perdu dans cet enfer, sexe à moitié dressé à cause de ce qu'on lui avait aspergé plus tôt, ne vit pas l'autre se retourner. Et deux bruits cinglèrent dans la pièce, une seconde après, un bruit de claquement et un cri.

Cela se répéta longtemps, Gin frappa le pauvre jeune avec toute sa force, et le fouet érafla de nombreuses fois son ventre et ses côtes, occasionnellement son pénis. Les coups étaient forts, et précis quand il le fallait, aussi son excitation pointa bien vite sous les yeux de ses bourreaux, se repaissant déjà de ses cris de douleur.

Quand enfin l'argenté s'épuisa, ce fut pour admirer la grosseur qu'avait pris une certaine partie de l'anatomie de leur petit jouet. « Eh bien, Ichi-kun, tu n'as toujours pas essayé de t'échapper. Je considèrerais cela comme une victoire alors. Cependant ce n'est pas terminé, nous avons encore un petit cadeau. » lui souffla Aizen à l'oreille.

« Non plus de cadeau, arrêter. » gémit la victime, essoufflée. C'était fou comme une soixantaine de coups de fouets vous transformaient un homme.

« Mais si, tu en as envie, ça se voit dans tes yeux. » répliqua le brun content de son plan, et de la tournure qu'il prenait. Rien de mieux qu'un peu de torture pour amener n'importe qui à en venir à la pire extrémité. Quoique dans le cas de ce petit-là, le pire se résumait à se faire prendre par deux beaux vampires, pas la mer à boire non ?

Pendant ce temps, son partenaire avait attrapé le deuxième cadeau sur la table, ou plutôt la paire de cadeau. Il savait déjà ce qui s'en suivrait ensuite et s'en léchait les babines, il ne se faisait pas tous les jours un petit lot pareil. Aussi, il s'empressa de suivre la suite du plan.

« A toi de jouer Gin, occupe-toi donc de notre hôte, comme il se doit. » ordonna le leader des créatures de la nuit.

« Tout de suite…. Et avec un réel plaisir. » sourit-il, cette fois avec les yeux complètement ouvert, pour mieux savourer sa proie.

Presque aussitôt, une langue taquine vint jouer avec les fesses d'Ichigo. La lotion faisait effet, mais ça ! Oh Dieu ! Cette bouche et ce coup de langue, ça allait le rendre fou. Cette maudite créature de dépravation était trop, beaucoup trop, douée. Le rouquin cria derechef quand l'organe humide retraça la courbe de ses lobes, puis quand elle s'enfuit dans son espace, titillant son anus.

Et en regardant, cette scène si érotique, Sosuke ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa braguette, et d'immiscer sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Il se caressa, matant allégrement le roux les reins cambrés dans l'espoir de sentir la langue parcourir son anneau de chair, plus fort et plus vite sans doute. Il fallait dire que Gin était sadique à souhait et gardait une distance raisonnable et jouait juste ce qu'il fallait sur le petit muscle. Au bout de longues minutes, l'antre était dilaté et bien imprégné de salive.

S'en suivit dès lors, le fameux cadeau. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent grand quand son intimité dut accepter de force un intrus, se révélant être un gros vibromasseur faisant joyeusement son travail. Le pauvre humain émit juste un cri ou deux quand cela força le passage, puis il ne devint que désir et excitation, gémissant érotiquement. Il était tellement indécent que ses deux bourreaux se firent un petit plaisir à deux, Gin effectua docilement une fellation à son amant et ce dernier profitait des deux jouets à sa disposition.

Cependant, dès que les deux vampires terminèrent leur moment chaud, ils revinrent vers leur délicieuse proie. Aizen mit lui-même, cette fois, la touche finale sur leur jeune ami au bord du plaisir. Ainsi, le garçon se retrouva avec une petite ficelle l'empêchant de jouir. Puis, il fut soudainement assailli. Une bouche dominatrice vint happer la sienne dans un long baiser, très chaud. Quand à l'autre, il vint téter les boules de chair dures de son torse. Ichigo n'était désormais plus rien d'autre que luxure et les deux autres n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, ses gémissements d'indécence étaient bien trop bons à entendre.

Lorsqu'Aizen se retira, il remarqua qu'un mince filet de salive avait coulé de la bouche du beau rouquin, il s'empressa de le lécher. Ce garçon était vraiment parfait, si beau perdu dans son plaisir qu'il ne devait aucunement se douter de ce qui l'attendait ensuite. Ils s'étaient bien renseigné sur lui, et savaient qu'ils devaient être prudents, ce roux avait une tête étonnamment bien faite. Il ne doutait pas qu'il serait amusant de le voir se triturer les méninges sur son sort définitif, quand leur petit jeu serait fini, évidemment.

Ils amorcèrent alors une délicieuse torture pour leur invité. Celui-ci se retrouva la victime d'un argenté visiblement excité, frottant son gland sur les tétons durs. L'autre investit une nouvelle fois la bouche tentatrice du garçon et fit valser leurs langues, un tourbillon de sensations plus que révélatrices naquit dans la tête embrumée de plaisir d'Ichigo. Il adorait ça, et ça ne le gênait pas ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang, d'accord, ils étaient beaux, doués et complètement dépravés ! Mais lui n'était pas comme ça ! Il savait bien qu'il n'y pouvait rien, que l'aphrodisiaque qui avait coulé sur son corps y était pour beaucoup, qu'eux jouaient de leurs atouts. Cependant, il se fustigeait d'apprécier malgré lui ce moment, un partie de son cerveau ne lui communiquait que du sexe et de la luxure, et il adorait vraiment ça ! C'était ça, le sexe finalement, oh ! Il allait finir par y prendre vraiment goût si ça continuait.

Un seul mot s'échappa de ses lèvres quand on le laissa respirer : « arrêtez ! » Seuls des ricanements rauques lui répondirent et deux langues insidieuses parcoururent son corps trop sensuellement à son goût. Ils allaient arrêter oui, nom de dieu ! Pourquoi le torturer comme ça d'abord ? Ils connaissaient pourtant la manière forte, vu comment il avait débarqué ici, alors pourquoi ils ne le frappaient plus. La douleur il la connaissait, il pouvait la gérer. Mais ces nouvelles sensations étaient inédites, sa toute première fois et ça, il ne savait absolument pas comment l'arrêter. Si tant est qu'il y avait un moyen de stopper tout ceci.

Ses protestations moururent quand les lèvres d'Ichimaru vinrent prendre le relais d'Aizen. Ce dernier tourna autour de lui à la manière d'un vautour, avant de se retrouver face aux fesses relevées de sa distraction. Sans plus tarder, et parce qu'ils n'avaient pas toute la journée, il retira le vibromasseur de l'orifice et le remplaça immédiatement par son membre dressé. Ses vas-et-viens furent d'office brutes et rapides, indiquant à son ami qu'ils devaient en finir. Comprenant le message, Gin enfonça derechef son pénis dans la bouche de leur rouquin préféré. Les allées-et-venues furent d'abord lentes puis se firent plus prononcées et rapides, menant sa semence à se répandre rapidement, et lui apportant une jouissance sans nom d'avoir souillé ce petit vierge effarouché.

Enfin, la torture d'Ichigo prit fin quand dans un ultime coup de rein, le brun vint dans son trou et le laissa enfin tranquille, après un dernier gémissement de plaisir de leur part. Malgré tout, le prisonnier n'avait pas encore joui.

« Veux-tu jouir, Ichigo ? »

« Mmm. »

Prenant cela pour un oui, le maître des vampires, retira alors la ficelle qui entravait le sexe de son souffre-douleur. Le liquide sortit vite et bien, ravageant le corps du pauvre garçon jusqu'à la moitié de son torse. En pensées, Kurosaki se vilipendait de son attitude, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de se dire qu'en même temps cette expérience ne s'était pas révélée si dure qu'il le croyait.

« Bien, le jeu est fini, Ichigo-kun. Il est temps que ce pourquoi tu es là, ait lieu le plus vite possible. »

Cette phrase fit revenir le garçon à la réalité, mais il ne put ni s'énerver, ni répondre à ce beau bâtard ce qu'il pensait. Son acolyte avait tôt fait de l'endormir avec le chloroforme prévu à cet effet. Pendant son sommeil, le jeune homme fut transporté dans une autre pièce, où un homme aux cheveux roses l'attendait. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire sur la nudité du gars dont on le chargeait.

« Fais bien ton travail Szayel et vite. Je sens qu'ils ne tarderont pas. »

Aussitôt que la porte se referma, le scientifique souffla de soulagement, s'ils étaient restés, il aurait été bien trop nerveux pour son expérience. Enfin, il connecta le corps du prisonnier avec les capteurs de son appareil. Il vit que son produit spécial avait parfaitement fonctionné, transformant l'organisme humain en celui plus résistant d'un vampire. Efficace quand même, il fallait cependant attendre quelques jours que cela fasse effet, contrairement à leur morsure. Enfin, il prépara une aiguille, pour anesthésier complètement le garçon, et la planta doucement dans la veine, au creux du coude, et l'opération débuta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les loups et les quatre autres étaient toujours dans leur clairière. Grimmjow tournait comme un lion en cage, tandis que les autres s'étaient calmement regroupés autour des deux vampires. Les deux hommes promenaient leurs mains tout le long de leur carte respective, tandis que Renji gardait les yeux fermés, mains posées sur leurs épaules et se concentrant toujours sur son meilleur ami.

« Jaggerjack ! Vous arrêtez immédiatement, Abaraï ne parvient pas à faire abstraction de votre nervosité et de votre humeur massacrante ! Assis et videz-vous l'esprit, ça nous fera des vacances et ce sera plus utile qu'autre chose ! » tonna Luisenbarne, agacé par ce crétin de loup trop angoissé ! Ils perdaient du temps et donnait l'avantage à leurs ennemis à cause de sa stupidité et de son caractère borné, et trop protecteur.

Voyant que leur camarade n'avait rien entendu du reproche, Shunsui et Byakuya décidèrent d'intervenir, faire ce qu'ils auraient du depuis longtemps ! L'un frappa le bleuté au cou, à un endroit précis, et l'autre le ramassa, assommé et le traîna à l'entrée de leur caverne. Une bonne chose de faite, qui aida enfin à avancer dans les recherches, c'est fou ce qu'il pouvait stresser son monde ce grand idiot ! Ulquiorra et Barragan continuèrent le travail encore quelques minutes avant que le brun ne détecte enfin quelque chose. « Je les ai trouvé. » dit-il simplement, le doigt pointé sur leur destination. « Mmm. On aurait du le savoir ! Celui-là adore voir grand, on va tomber sur une baraque énorme en plein milieu de la forêt ! Et on va se taper une fouille complète de la maison avant de retrouver Kurosaki. » grogna Kyôraku.

« Non, pas la peine de s'en faire, je le connais bien. Il va l'enfermer dans la cave ou un truc du genre, ça limitera les recherches. Quand on y sera, on devra se séparer pour retrouver Ichigo-kun le plus vite possible. Les groupes seront Byakuya et Ulquiorra, Shunsui et Hitsugaya, Abaraï et Rinmaru, pour finir, Grimmjow fera équipe avec moi. Maintenant on y va. » établit le vieux directeur. D'un bon coup de poing, il réveilla son partenaire de guerre et ils partirent tous au pas de course, vers leur destination. Renji et Hyô furent sommé de grimper sur le dos de leur compagnon pour ne pas les ralentir.

Ils ne virent pas une ombre se profiler à la lisière de la forêt et utiliser son pouvoir spécial pour que personne ne le remarque. Dès lors, l'homme les suivit discrètement, décidé lui aussi à donner un coup de main à ce garçon qu'il avait rencontré récemment mais qui avait déjà fait sa place dans son cœur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques heures plus tard, la bande arriva aux abords de la forêt où habitaient leurs ennemis. Ils se montrèrent prudents en se tenant sur leurs gardes et avançaient à pas feutrés. Par chance, personne ne tomba sur des pièges, l'ombre qui les filait non plus. Enfin, la demeure en vue, ils notèrent que le bâtiment était imposant, et très blanc surtout ! Aucun ne s'attarda sur les détails de décoration du jardin ou de la façade. Ulquiorra, toujours aussi impassible, sonda le lieu à la recherche d'une faille par laquelle entrer.

Après quelques minutes où ses yeux avaient viré au rouge, de vrais rayons lasers, selon le commentaire de Renji, proche de lui, le brun dénicha un petit trou dans la façade arrière de la maison. Discrètement, Shunsui courut jusque là et y plaça une petite bombe silencieuse. Il s'aida ensuite de cette base pour gratter la terre avec ses pattes sous sa forme de loup. Etant à peu près l'homme le plus fort de la bande, les autres le suivirent sans problème dans l'interstice.

Ils débouchèrent dans une petite cave, assez exiguë pour leur groupe, mais ne s'attardant pas, ils sortirent avec discrétion, selon leur plan. En s'éparpillant, ils espéraient retrouver plus rapidement leur ami. Mal leur en prit, Aizen restait égal à lui-même, connaissant ses points faibles et les forts. Chaque groupe fut confronté à un garde, vite mis en déroute par les armes que tous nos amis avaient apportées. Cela étant dit, ils n'avaient eu affaire qu'à du menu fretin.

Le scénario se répéta une nouvelle fois, un homme bien plus fort, cette fois, se mit sur la route du groupe d'amis. Très vite, Kyôraku du affronter Jiruga, le couple des humains fit face à un garçon plus jeune qu'eux mais vantard à souhait, Ggio Vega. Jaggerjack et son partenaire durent découdre avec ce fainéant de Starck, agaçant prodigieusement le bleu au passage par sa nonchalance et son stoïcisme. Enfin, Ulquiorra et son homologue loup, Byakuya, eurent vite fait de dérouiller un vampire sans classe et dont nous tairons le nom, au vu de sa bêtise profonde et de ses euh… et aaaaaah… répétitifs et désolants au possible.

Alors que deux d'entre eux avançaient sans aucune difficulté, les trois autres groupes bataillèrent sec avec leur vampire d'ennemi. Les premiers à se débarrasser de leur opposant furent bizarrement Rinmaru et Abarai. Dire qu'une simple distraction, légèrement sensuelle de Renji, suffit à son copain pour assommer le gamin et l'attacher, non mais c'était ça un vampire ? Où va le monde, non mais ça fait peur si deux humains viennent à bout en une minute, montre en main, d'un monstre sanguinaire.

Pour les autres se fut nettement plus difficile, Stark et Jiruga étaient forts. La vengeance animant l'un était tout aussi dangereuse que le calme trop perturbateur dont faisait preuve l'autre. Cependant, Luisenbarne finit par toucher assez sévèrement son ennemi avec son pouvoir. Sa hache, l'arme qu'il parvenait à matérialiser grâce à son énergie, entailla profondément la jambe du brun. Grimm en profita pour le mordre sous sa forme canine et le griffer. Il donna le coup de grâce sous forme d'uppercut en redevenant humain. Au moins, le vampire était inconscient et hors d'état pour un petit moment. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de le tuer, sentant que le danger serait plus grand encore s'ils traînaient.

Shunsui, quand à lui, resta aux prises avec son éternel ennemi pendant plus de dix minutes, rendant coup sur coup. Les deux hommes étaient très forts, esquivant et attaquant avec dextérité. Hitsugaya qui accompagnait son ami en eut vite marre, il s'était promis de ne pas intervenir, c'était leur combat, qu'ils se livraient depuis des lustres maintenant. Mais nom de dieu, ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire merde ! Alors discrètement, avec son pouvoir de glace, Toshirô fit discrètement glisser le suceur de sang, qui se reçut alors un magistral coup dans la tête. Le corps valdingua sur le côté, un mur achevant d'ouvrir le crâne du brun tandis que les deux loups continuèrent leur chemin sans plus s'occuper de ce salaud.

Les quatre groupes poursuivirent donc aussi vite qu'ils le purent l'exploration du manoir sans jamais tomber sur celui qu'il cherchait. Pas d'Aizen, ni de Gin, encore moins d'Ichigo. Malgré cela, en passant près d'une salle, Uquiorra entendit une conversation, sans la moindre hésitation, son partenaire et lui entrèrent, coupant cours la parole à… leur principal adversaire.

« Tiens donc, vous voilà enfin. Vous serez donc les premiers à découvrir ma toute nouvelle arme. » Le sourire de cet homme, ou plutôt de ce démon, était définitivement effrayant… pour quiconque d'autre que les deux hommes, qu'on aurait pu dire les plus stoïques et insensibles du monde. « Tu peux venir mon beau. » Les deux bruns virent sortir de l'ombre Ichimaru, ils n'allaient pas réagir pour si peu quand même. Cependant, une seconde silhouette se détacha de la pénombre… Ichigo, habillé d'un unique pantalon blanc et son cou supportait la morsure d'un collier en fer. L'argenté avait la main serrée sur le bout de la laisse de leur soi-disant arme.

Là, un sourcil s'haussa, perplexe chez les deux alliés. Ils notèrent que les cheveux roux étaient nettement plus longs, arrivant jusqu'au rein de leur ami. Une autre chose attira leur attention, hormis ce maudit collier, il y avait encastré dans le torse exposé de Kurosaki un bijou au teinte bleue-violette. « Je suppose que vous voyez ce que nous lui avons implanté n'est-ce pas ? » demanda suavement le vampire sur son trône.

Ils le savaient malheureusement, il s'agissait d'une pierre aux propriétés étranges, connue sous le nom d'Hogyokû. On pouvait traduire ce mot comme boule de feu ou balle enflammée, en clair des pouvoirs se rapportant au feu apparaissaient chez quiconque portait la pierre. Mais là, Aizen avait fait fort, en greffant la bille sur le corps d'un humain, les amis du roux n'avaient aucun moyen de retirer cette maudite sphère sans blesser Kurosaki. Qui pourrait faire ça ? Alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce, un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre derrière la porte principale. Le reste de la bande débarqua et vit tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Le rictus moqueur du chef des vampires ne fit que s'agrandir quand ses ennemis entendirent les portes se refermer derrière eux. Tout se passa alors très vite, Aizen murmura une phrase ressemblant à « vas-y divertis-moi, Ichigo ». En même temps, Gin lâcha un « oh la la » cynique, et le roux s'élança au devant de la petite troupe. Ceux-ci se crispèrent, n'aimant pas de devoir s'en prendre à leur ami, ils esquivèrent cependant les coups du garçon.

Sadique à faire peur, Sosuke prit un malin plaisir à raconter ce qu'il avait fait au rouquin. Bien sûr, il garda pour lui qu'il avait pris sa virginité et expliqua juste le procédé pour le transformer en arme anti-loups. « Mon scientifique, Szayel, n'a eu qu'à lui injecter un produit de sa composition pour l'endormir, et en quelque sorte, enfermé sa conscience dans sa tête. Après ça a été un jeu d'enfant de lui inculquer quelques notions de haine grâce à une machine fabriquée exprès pour ça, toujours créée par ce cher Szayel Aporro. L'hogyokû a terminé le travail en lui donnant la force nécessaire pour vous donner une bonne leçon. »

Et de tout cela, les garçons n'en avaient rien à faire ! Ils évitaient déjà avec grand mal les prises de karaté dévastatrices du jeune manipulé. Si en plus, l'autre racontait ses procédés de malade mental, ils allaient avoir du mal à s'en sortir. Bref, avec tout ça Renji et Hyô furent mis à l'abri sous la protection d'Hitsugaya. Les autres, eux, faisaient leur possible pour trouver une solution en faisant face au karatéka. Malgré tout, aucun n'avait le courage de blesser le garçon surtout avec leur force peu commune. Sur ce coup, ce salopard de vampire grandiloquent avait trouvé une excellente parade pour ne rien faire et les tenir à distance.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, seuls les mouvements et les attaques de feu de Kurosaki se firent entendre, ainsi que les parades que les loups et leurs alliés se devaient d'exécuter pour sauver leur peau. Cela aurait pu durer longtemps, très longtemps. Mais par un heureux hasard, quelqu'un se décida enfin à intervenir. L'ombre qui avait suivi Grimmjow et ses amis se déplaça rapidement et planta une main aux ongles longs et aiguisés dans la chair de la machine de guerre. Plus personne ne bougea, ni ne parla, de stupeur… un homme se tenait devant eux, que personne n'aurait un jour soupçonné d'aider des humains.

« Zangetsu ? » s'étonnèrent Ichimaru et son boss.

« Non mais t'es fou, toi ! T'as troué mon petit copain ! Espèce de malade, retire ta main de là ! » s'époumona le bleuté furax. Il n'y avait que lui d'abord qui pouvait toucher Ichi, et par-dessus tout, qu'est-ce qui prenait à ce grand crétin de lui ouvrir la poitrine ?

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil à l'imprécation que lui lança le loup ensuite, il le maudissait et alors, il était un vampire c'était déjà assez comme ça. Feignant de ne pas le voir, ce que détesta le policier, le brun fouilla la plaie qu'il avait ouverte et attrapa la sphère qui contrôlait le jeune homme.

Aizen comprit bien vite son manège et appela du renfort en quatrième vitesse. Un vacarme assourdissant éclata alors, tout le monde se jeta dans la bataille. Même Hyô distribua quelques coups de poêles aux maudits vampires et hommes de main humains de leur ennemi. Gin se retrouva bientôt face à Toshirô, après tout ils avaient un compte à régler. Aizen fut cerné par Ulquiorra et Grimmjow. Enfin, presque il était si facile de les monter un contre l'autre. Ou devrais-je dire d'énerver Grimm en le comparant à un incapable et d'ajouter que le jeune vampire valait juste un peu mieux que lui.

Durant toute cette agitation, Tensa détruisit l'hogyokû, et s'attela à soigner son récent nouvel ami. Enfin, le calme commença à revenir, découvrant des cadavres de vampires ici et là. Egalement dans un coin, un Aizen sacrément amoché par l'union des poings de Jaggerjack et Schiffer, et que Luisenbarne s'empressa de ligoter ainsi que de sceller ses pouvoirs dans un sceau magique. Malheureusement, dans un moment d'inattention, Gin Ichimaru disparut après avoir reçu quelques coups assez rustres d'un Hitsugaya énervé, par le manège qu'il avait fait à son compagnon.

Les quatre loups, les deux humains et les deux vampires pacifiques se retrouvèrent bientôt au chevet de leur roux préféré, et attendirent sagement son réveil. Au bout de longues et interminables minutes, ses yeux papillonnèrent et aussitôt, six membres du groupe se rapprochèrent de lui. « Laissez le respirer. » avertit simplement le véritable sauveur du garçon. Ce dernier reprit peu à peu pied dans la réalité, il réalisa également que sa tête reposait sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Il aurait voulu se relever mais son corps était perclus de douleur. En fait, il avait utilisé une trop grande énergie à cause de ce maudit objet qu'on lui avait greffé. « Reste calme, Ichigo, c'est fini. Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant. » souffla l'homme sur lequel il était allongé. Il reconnut parfaitement la voix de cet homme, même s'il ne l'avait entendue qu'une seule fois.

« Monsieur Tensa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où sont Aizen et Ichimaru ? » demanda le pauvre humain péniblement.

« Tes amis sont venus t'aider, même s'ils n'ont pas fait grand-chose pour toi. » Il fusilla les concernés, ce qu'ils lui rendirent également, puis reprit. « Nous nous sommes tous battus pour que ce qui t'es arrivé ne se reproduise plus. Aizen a perdu ses pouvoirs, et sera obligé de vivre comme un humain normal. L'autre s'est enfui, et je ne pense pas qu'on le reverra de sitôt. Maintenant que tu sais, rendors-toi, je vais te mettre en sécurité. »

Kurosaki lui sourit doucement et replongea presque aussitôt dans le monde des rêves.

« Ok, on rentre. » déclara simplement Kyôraku à ses compagnons.

Tout le monde, Sosuke aussi, encadré par deux loups, le suivit … sauf Grimmjow. « Donne le moi, je le ramène chez lui. » Cependant, le vampire lui signifia qu'il en était hors de question. Il avait prévenu le père du garçon que ce dernier s'absentait quelques temps, et l'homme avait accepté… en toute connaissance de cause. En effet, ayant lui-même connu un jour des créatures tels que les vampires et les loups, et s'être retrouvé dans une situation similaire, il avait dit oui sans hésitation. Il avait donc confié à Zangetsu la responsabilité de son enfant. De toute façon, Tensa était une de ses connaissances, puisqu'il avait connu Masaki, sa femme, et qu'elle avait été mêlée à la guerre inter-espèces puisqu'elle était elle-même un vampire, à ses côtés. La jeune femme avait perdu ses pouvoirs en se liant à un humain, chose interdite à l'époque.

Bref, le mystérieux vampire partit sans plus d'explications, prétextant juste qu'Ichigo avait besoin de faire le point sur sa vie. L'homme aux cheveux bleus ne put rien faire et vit son amour partir, serré dans les bras d'un autre. Grimm fut le dernier à partir, et pour enfin enrayer cette sale aventure, mis le feu à la demeure et l'éteignit quand il ne resta que des cendres. Malgré le temps que tout cela avait pris, Ulquiorra l'attendait toujours pour rentrer, ils firent la route à deux et revinrent à Karakura. Chacun reprit rapidement sa vie et le temps continua à s'écouler comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Mais au fond, aucun d'entre eux n'oublieraient cette histoire, car même si elle avait un arrière goût amère, ils y avaient gagné l'amour éternel, pour certains.

*Ero (= hentai), soit pervers. (Ceux qui lisent Naruto connaissent ce mot.)

Voilà! Hein? Mais si c'est une fin, enfin! Et puis, c'est moi l'auteur et je fais ce que je veux, na! Laissez des reviews au passage ^^


	7. Epilogue

**Auteur :** Drag

**Disclamer : **Tout est à Tite Kubo, pas à moi (et c'est dommage !)

**Warning :** Que du yaoi en présence. Vous êtes prévenu, et le fameux lemon attendu de tous est là.

**Résumé :** UA mais fantastique. Alors qu'Ichigo se promène en forêt, il rencontre un immense loup gris. Il ne se doute pas qu'il vient de faire une rencontre extraordinaire, ni que cela va complètement changer sa vie. Couples yaoi multiples, un ou deux couples hétéros. Je laisse la surprise des couples, il faut lire.

Remerciements : Xiara, Cha, Anonyme972, Rikka yomi, The Cawotte, Atem Gabriel, Kahorineko, et Sephra et les autres, merci à vous toutes (et tous) d'avoir suivi cette fic. Et à une prochaine peut-être. ^^

« Paroles »

'Pensées'

MOUHAHAHA ! Hem, désolée, mais vous avez tous(tes) eu la réaction que j'espérais, je n'oublie presque jamais de signaler l'histoire comme finie. Les plus perspicaces, ou les plus observateurs auront remarqué que le chapitre 6 n'était pas la fin d'Entre Ombre et Lumière. Cet épilogue a été écrit dans la foulée, juste à la fin de l'histoire, il était prévu dès le départ. Bref, je voulais juste être sadique pour une fois, pas tous le temps la fille sage à ses parents, ni celle qui vit dans un monde tout beau, même pour des fics. Première et dernière fois à mon avis, je ne veux pas abuser. ^^ M'excuse de vous avoir outré ou fait peur, mais je voulais voir l'étendue de mon public. Je suis contente de plaire autant. ^^

Bref… bonne lecture les gens.

**Epilogue**

Quelques semaines plus tard.

« Merci pour tout, Zangetsu. A plus tard. » sourit un jeune homme aux cheveux roux mi-longs. Deux garçons se quittèrent, se promettant de se revoir très vite. Ces quelques semaines passées ensemble les avaient beaucoup rapprochés, ils en étaient venus à se voir comme des frères. Cependant, Ichigo Kurosaki avait hâte de revoir ses amis, Renji, Chad… Grimmjow et Ulquiorra. Ils lui avaient tous manqués, et il songeait qu'il n'échapperait sans doute pas à une petite fête de bienvenue, quand ils se reverraient.

Mais d'abord, le rouquin voulait passer chez lui, ses sœurs, et son père aussi, lui avaient manqué. Il se promena donc un peu en reprenant le chemin de sa maison, et retrouvant peu à peu ses marques. Bientôt il vit la clinique se profiler, il gloussa un peu quand il entendit du vacarme en venir, alors qu'il était au début de la rue. Ca n'avait pas changé, les voisins étaient toujours à la merci des joies et des déboires de toute sa petite famille.

Arrivé à la porte, il appuya sur la sonnette, ça faisait quand même des mois qu'il n'était pas revenu, il ne voulait paraître malpoli. De doux bruits de pas se firent entendre et une seconde plus tard, Karin lui ouvrait. « On n'a besoin de rien, merci. » lança-t-elle, en ne lui jetant même pas un regard. Il se prit à sonner une seconde fois, après qu'elle lui est claqué la porte au nez. « Vous êtes sourd ? Je vous ai dit que… » Silence radio, petit sourire de la part du roux. « Ichi-nii ! T'es enfin revenu ! » s'écria la jeune fille en lui sautant au cou.

« Salut, sœurette. Moi aussi je suis super content de te revoir. » ironisa le jeune adulte. Un faible « crétin » lui répondit, légèrement étouffé par sa veste, où sa sœur avait enfoui sa tête. Là-dessus, Ichigo se décida à rentrer, et ferma la porte. Sa sœur, toujours en mode koala, il pénétra dans le salon. De sa cuisine, la deuxième jeune fille entendit la porte et armée de sa louche se rapprocha. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand des cheveux aux reflets orange passèrent devant ses yeux. « Ichi-nii ! » Et voilà, deuxième prise koala ! Ah ce qu'elles lui avaient manqué ces deux petites. Après de longues minutes de câlins, le frère et les sœurs s'installèrent sur le canapé et discutèrent, le temps que leur père débarque pour sa pause de midi.

« Uh ! Oh ! Mon fiston ! Depuis quand t'es revenu ? Zangetsu s'est bien tenu ? Vous vous êtes bien amusé ? Vous avez dragué ? T'as bien mangé, j'espère. N'oublie pas que c'est très important, même pour un garçon, tu peux encore grandir tu sais. » Un long blabla, son fou de papa parlait encore pour rien et puis qu'est-ce que c'étaient ces remarques idiotes sur son séjour avec son ami ? Pour seule réponse, Isshin reçut un sourire éblouissant de son fils, et une étreinte chaleureuse. Et pour une fois, l'homme resta figé, son garçon l'enlaçait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. C'était vraiment une belle journée, et le brun profita pleinement de ce moment privilégié.

Et il fit bien, car quelques heures plus tard, les amis du roux furent tous au courant de son retour et le lui enlevèrent pour la soirée. Comme quoi, même Karin pouvait trop parler parfois en se rendant au terrain de foot. Le hasard avait voulu qu'Asano l'aborde et la titille, par réflexe elle lui avait sorti qu'il devait arrêter ses conneries débiles sinon son frangin allait s'occuper de lui. Le jeune homme avait bondit de joie et avait parcouru la ville entière pour annoncer la nouvelle. Bref, la grande bande d'amis se retrouva à parler autour d'un verre. Ichi en fut content, il s'amusa beaucoup surtout à repousser le grand crétin de Keigo qui n'en revenait toujours pas que son ami soit de retour.

La seule ombre au tableau était en réalité que la soirée en elle-même ne se passait qu'avec ses amis de lycée. Renji était là, et lui donna heureusement des nouvelles qui lui firent bien plaisir. Hitsugaya et Hyô vivaient ensemble maintenant, Kyoraku s'amusait à aller voir sa femme, fraîchement embauchée, dans un restaurant presque tous les jours pour manger à l'œil et passer du temps avec elle. Quand à lui et Byakuya, ben… rien ne changeait ils adoraient trop leur vie ainsi, vivant ensemble et s'organisant quelques soirées avec les collègues du bar de tant en tant. Bref, la belle vie pour effacer à jamais cette étrange histoire qu'il leur était tombé dessus des semaines avant.

« Merci Renji. Je suis content que tout se passe bien pour tout le monde. » sourit Kurosaki à son pote. La soirée avança doucement, la joie se lisait sur les visages de tous, et Ichigo ne put échapper à ses camarades qui exigeaient qu'il décrive ses 'vacances'. En fait, Renji avait inventé une histoire pour eux, racontant que leur ami avait du partir avec un de ses collègues de travail pour faire un voyage à des fins scolaires. Le pauvre garçon broda alors une histoire vite fait, et le groupe but ses paroles. De toute façon, ils ne découvriraient jamais la vérité !

A passé onze heures, chacun commença à fatiguer et rentra chez lui. Sur le chemin du retour, Abarai fut retenu par son meilleur ami. Il avait tenu toute la soirée, il avait le droit de savoir maintenant, ce qu'ils étaient devenus. « Renji ! Euh, je voulais savoir ce que sont devenus Grimmjow et Ulquiorra. Ils vont bien ? »

« Ben… Heu, comment présenter la chose ? Ilssontensembles. » balbutia-t-il très vite.

« Pardon ? Desserre les dents, j'ai rien compris. »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges détourna le regard puis répéta correctement sa phrase. « Ils sont ensembles, Jaggerjack et Schiffer. »

« Oh ! D'accord, merci, Ren. » souffla simplement le professeur.

Ils se séparèrent bientôt, s'infiltrant dans leur maison avec un minimum de discrétion, à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Alors qu'il se mettait au lit, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait quand même les revoir et leur dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour chacun d'eux, il s'endormit sur cette résolution.

Le lendemain après un solide petit déjeuner, le jeune homme, toujours en congé pour quelques jours, alla flâner en ville. Il en profita pour se racheter quelques nouveaux vêtements, musiques, mangas ou jeux vidéos qui lui plaisaient bien, en même temps que de faire les courses quotidiennes, voulant soulager sa sœur d'au moins une partie de ses affaires ménagères. La journée se serait annoncée magique si une rencontre inattendue ne lui était tombée dessus… littéralement. Inoue, comme par hasard, faisait ses petites courses dans la même rue que son rouquin d'ami. Quand elle trébucha on ne sait comment et tomba sur le garçon, les sachets s'écrasant sur le sol, Ichigo se l'a prit de plein fouet.

« Orihime ? » s'étonna Kurosaki. « Oui ! C'est moi ! Oh, Kurosaki-kun, salut. » Drôle de façon de saluer les gens, vraiment ! Les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent tant bien que mal. La rouquine semblait avoir du mal à se relever, leurs pieds entremêlés n'aidaient pas à changer les choses. « Pardon, Ichigo. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, ha, ha ! » Le roux lui dit de ne pas s'en faire en époussetant un peu son pantalon. Mal à l'aise de la savoir célibataire depuis un moment, et sachant qu'elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui, l'enseignant voulut partir le plus vite possible. Orihime avait cependant d'autres plans. « Tant qu'on est là, tous les deux, tu pourrais pas me donner un coup de main, Ichi-kun ? C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Ishida et je voudrais lui trouver un cadeau original. »

Ne sachant pas dire non, il accepta, un peu malgré lui, de la suivre. Il faut dire qu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé l'opportunité de dire non, l'entraînant derechef vers un magasin de fringues. « Euh, sans vouloir te vexer, je ne connais pas la taille d'Uryu. Peut-être qu'il appréciera un peu de matériel de couture, tu ne crois pas ? » Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis hocha la tête et le traîna dans une petite boutique étriquée. La gérante s'approcha tout de suite d'eux, les voyants perdus dans son étalage de broderie.

« Bonjour, je suis Isane Kotetsu, la gérante. Puis-je vous aider, jeunes gens ? »

« Non, tout va bien, mademoiselle, lança hâtivement la jeune rousse, c'est bien gentil, merci. »

« Orihime, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit au bon rayon, on devrait demander à Mademoiselle Isane des conseils. On n'y connaît rien en couture après tout. » tenta le garçon.

« En effet, vous vous trouvez dans les broderies, la couture est par là, suivez-moi s'il-vous plaît. » sourit la jeune femme, heureuse de son intervention, et pas très contente du ton sec que la cliente avait utilisé à son encontre.

Inoue bouda discrètement en suivant les deux autres vers le bon étalage. La jeune couturière aux cheveux blancs les mena de l'autre côté de la boutique et leur prodigua de précieux conseils, après que Kurosaki lui ait expliqué la raison de leur venue.

« Pour un cadeau, je vous recommande ce kit tout nouveau. Il y énormément de modèles possibles avec le catalogue qui est joint, il fourmille d'idées. Je suis sûre que cela lui plaira. » recommanda professionnellement la patronne.

« Merci beaucoup. Je vous remercie de nous avoir accordé de votre temps, Mademoiselle Isane. » remercia Ichi-kun chaleureusement. Au point que la femme en rougit de plaisir, elle ne voyait pas souvent d'hommes aussi polis.

« C'est tout naturel, et puis c'est mon travail. Vous le prenez alors ? »

L'homme acquiesça et la suivit à son comptoir où il paya son achat. De son côté, la rouquine fulminait, pas du tout contente ! Cette grande greluche avait tout fait foirer ! Et en plus, elle se permettait de draguer le garçon qui hantait ses rêves depuis plusieurs années maintenant. C'était même à cause de son obsession pour son ami de lycée que son petit-ami l'avait largué. Qui aurait aimé entendre le nom d'un autre pendant leur séance câlin, franchement ?

La jeune fille ne reprit ses esprits que quand elle entendit la voix de son ami l'appelé. « Oui ! J'arrive. » s'écria-t-elle. Kotetsu fut ravie que cette écervelée sorte de chez elle, elle n'aimait pas du tout son regard, et plaignait le si brave garçon qui avait le courage de l'accompagner.

« Ah ! Je suis bien contente, Uryu sera heureux de son cadeau, je pense. » souffla la fille pour relancer la conversation. Ichigo hocha la tête et voulut reprendre sa route gentiment.

« Ah ! Kurosaki-kun, regarde ! » Elle lui pointait une échoppe ambulante de takoyakis.

« Heu… Il fait un peu chaud pour des takoyakis, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, je suis désolé mais Yuzu m'attend pour le dîner. Elle ne pourra rien faire sans ingrédients. A la prochaine, Inoue ! » salua rapidement le rouquin en partant à grandes enjambées. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à la maison qu'il réalisa qu'il avait toujours le matériel de couture. Mais après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait acheté. Alors bon, il le garderait, tant pis pour son amie, mais elle l'énervait au possible ces temps-ci.

« De toute façon, maintenant que j'ai le temps de penser, l'anniversaire d'Ishida n'aura lieu que dans trois mois à tout casser. Voyons le bon côté des choses, je n'aurais pas à me creuser la tête cette année. » Bref, il prépara le repas avec Yuzu et passa son après-midi calfeutré dans un fauteuil à regarder la télé. Tout plutôt que d'avoir la malchance de retomber sur Orihime !

Le lendemain, enfin, Ichigo prit la résolution d'aller voir le bar où travaillait son ami Renji. Avec toute cette histoire, il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse d'aller boire un verre à son boulot. Et pour son après-midi, il irait chez Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, après avoir soutiré l'information à son copain aux cheveux rouges préféré. Il prévint donc sa famille de ne pas l'attendre pour midi, il mangerait avec Ren'. Cette fois, il arriva sans encombre à sa destination. Il entra donc au bar que lui avait indiqué son pote, le Vizard's. Il n'y avait pas grand monde ce matin, mais c'était logique, à passer onze heures du matin, tout le monde est au travail.

Le roux se dirigea vers une table pour deux et attendit qu'on le remarque. Shinji ne mit pas longtemps à voir une touffe orange, une nouvelle tête. Il sourit de satisfaction, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait son numéro aux petits nouveaux. Le sourire aux lèvres, il approcha avec une grâce féline du rouquin. « Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » Sa voix suave aurait alerté n'importe qui, ce que les rares habitués présents entendirent bien sûr. Mais Ichigo Kurosaki restait égal à lui-même et ne voyait pas franchement les tentatives subtiles de drague.

« Bonjour. Je voudrais essayer votre canard à l'orange avec du riz et un coca s'il vous plait. » répondit Ichigo, toujours le nez dans la carte. (1)

« Très bon choix, et ça s'accorde parfaitement avec vos cheveux. Je vous apporte ça dans un instant. » souffla Hirako pas encore démonter par l'innocence maladive qu'exhalait ce garçon. Cependant, le blond se figea quand son client posa sa carte, il était super canon, le petit ! Définitif, il continuait le jeu, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était avec Lisa qu'il allait changer du tout au tout quand même. On ne changeait pas un coureur, comme il disait, le beau gars allait en faire les frais.

« Hé Hyori, canard à l'orange avec bol de riz, s'te plait. Kensei mate le gars là-bas, il est canon tu ne trouves pas ? » Et voilà que ça recommençait, le patron et la cuisinière soupirèrent, il ne changerait donc jamais ce grand crétin à batifoler en tout sens !

« Où ça, où l'est le beau garçon ! » s'écria Mashiro, comme d'habitude.

« Retourne travailler Mashi ! Et toi, Shinji arrête ça. Laisse donc les clients tranquilles, tu m'énerves à papilloter comme ça. Et pour la dernière fois, je me fous des mecs, j'ai Nell ça me suffit, compris. » soupira Muguruma.

« Tout doux, si on peut même plus rire. Et puis je ne le lâcherai pas comme ça, il est trop craquant. » protesta le blond.

« Qui est craquant ? » Renji arrivait vers eux, avec les verres sales sur son plateau.

« Une nouvelle tête, Ren. Hirako adore chasser les beaux gars qui se pointent pour la première fois ici. Bon, tu nous la montres ta nouvelle proie, qu'on en finisse. » déclara rapidement le blanc.

« Voilà, c'est lui, le rouquin tout seul à la table 15. » montra le serveur.

Tous se tournèrent vers la table désignée. En effet, il était à tombé !

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! »

« Ben, qu'est-ce qui te prend de rire comme une baleine Abarai ? » questionna Sakuragi.

« Ah ! Ah ! Oublie Shinji, lui tu ne pourras jamais rien en tirer, d'autres plus véloces s'y sont casser les dents. » leur apprit le rouge, toujours hilare.

« Tu le connais, Renji ? » demanda le patron.

« Sûr ! C'est mon meilleur pote. Il s'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki, et il est déjà pris, et fidèle, dommage pour toi, Shinji. » lança le jeune. Il s'excusa ensuite pour aller parler à son ami tranquillement.

« Yo, Ichi, comment tu vas ? »

« Très bien, même si on s'est vu y a deux jours à peine. » plaisanta le prof. Ils discutèrent un peu tous les deux de tout et de rien, alors qu'Ichigo mangeait son plat en même temps. Kurosaki en arriva bientôt à ce qui l'intéressait particulièrement.

« Heu… Renji. Je vais sans doute encore t'embêter mais… Tu sais où habitent Grimm et Ulquiorra précisément ? »

« Ouais, mais ne va pas te faire du mal, hein Ichi. Voilà leur adresse. » Il lui tendit un morceau de papier où il lut les trois lignes griffonnées à la va vite, typique de son copain.

« Thank you, Ren. Au fait, il est chouette le bar de ton patron. Et puis t'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui et les trois autres. »

« Ouais, c'est cool. Kensei est super gentil, sous ses dehors d'ours en colère. Celui que t'as rencontré c'est Shinji, l'autre serveur. Il est sympa quand tu le connais, et qu'il n'essaye pas vainement de te draguer. Hyori, ne lui dit pas, mais elle cache bien que c'est en fait une vraie fille, même si elle a l'air d'un garçon manqué. Mashiro c'est la pire, elle est sensée être la cuisinière, mais elle laisse le boulot à tout le monde pour faire des trucs typiquement fille superficielle au possible. »

« Heu... Renji… »

« Mmm. » Ichigo lui pointait quelque chose derrière lui, avec semble-t-il des sueurs froides.

« Ben quoi ? » s'étonna le rouge en pivotant sur sa chaise… « Heu… oups. »

Rien de moins que la petite bande au complet faisait les gros yeux à leur ami.

« Alors comme ça, je serais une vraie fille, hein ? »

« Je ne suis pas superficielle ! »

« Et moi je t'aurai dragué ? La bonne blague, t'as annoncé direct que t'étais fidèle, tronche d'ananas. »

« Je passerais l'éponge pour cette fois, ma petite amie m'a fait la même réflexion, un jour alors bon. »

Et son soi-disant meilleur ami qui se foutait de sa poire, en essayant d'étouffer son rire.

« Ichigo, ne te fous pas de moi ! Et je suis désolé, c'est sorti tout seul. Pardon les gars. » Le pauvre se prit un coup de poêle sur la tête de la part d'une furie blonde, elle détestait le sexisme. Elles étaient là quoi, ça ne tuait personne de dire « Pardon les filles », non mais quel monde !

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, d'abord. Le bar ne va pas tourner tout seul. » lança Abarai à la troupe.

« Au vote général, votre discussion semblait plus intéressante qu'autre chose, même les clients ont voté. » lui répondit son chef.

« Traîtres. » murmura le serveur aux cheveux flamboyants, les yeux baissés. Pauvre Renji, tout le monde se moquait de lui et de son attitude de gamin maintenant.

Du coup, le quatuor infernal s'installa à la table, deux fois trop petite, et fit la causette au Kurosaki, celui-ci fut mitraillé de questions en tout genre. Ce fut donc au tour de son pote de se fendre la poire quand le blondinet posait des questions sur un sujet faisant virer pivoine le pauvre garçon.

Au bout d'un long interrogatoire, digne des SS allemands, Ichigo put s'enfuir de ce lieu de fou. Il marcha quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter devant un immeuble de six étages. Ses deux amis vivaient ici désormais, dans l'appartement n° 65. Prenant son courage à deux mains, et priant pour qu'ils soient là, il appuya sur le bouton d'appel correspondant à côté de la porte.

Pas de réponse. Le garçon allait retenter une fois sa chance quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

« C'est gentil, je venais voir des amis mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'être là. Je repasserai un autre jour. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

« Pas du tout, je ne vis pas ici, je venais rendre visite à une amie aussi. Qui vouliez-vous voir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Ulquiorra Schiffer. »

« Ils sont là ! Ca c'est une certitude, tout l'immeuble peut profiter du boucan qu'ils font ! Vous n'avez qu'à y allez, mais bonne chance pour les faire arrêter. A croire qu'ils ne savent faire que ça. »

« Merci beaucoup mademoiselle. » sourit le roux, quand même un peu embarrassé de sa remarque.

« Neliel, mais je préfère Nell. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré… »

« Ichigo Kurosaki, au revoir et encore merci. »

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, l'un entrant alors que l'autre sortait. Plus tard, la jeune fille dira à son petit copain qu'elle avait rencontré un garçon super gentil, et le fera tourner en bourrique. Elle avait une façon bien à elle pour entraîner son petit-ami faire les boutiques, et en général ce qu'elle voulait pour la journée.

Bref, Ichigo grimpa jusqu'au sixième, avec l'ascenseur, et trouva rapidement le bon appartement. Effectivement, ou les murs n'étaient pas du tout insonorisés, ou ses deux potes ne se retenaient pas le moins du monde.

'Dépravés, va !' ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en toquant fortement sur la porte, au diable la sonnette. Les bruits semblèrent s'étouffer mais reprirent bien vite. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas envie d'arrêter pour venir lui ouvrir. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Sans discontinuer il appuya sur la sonnette, il imaginait qu'avec un bruit pareil en continu, ils auraient tôt fait de réagir.

Et effectivement, une poignée de secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit avec force sur un policier aux cheveux bleus furibard ! La réplique bien sentie qu'il réservait se bloqua d'office dans sa gorge en voyant qui se tenait devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'tu fous là ? Je suis occupé. » déclara Grimm.

« Je sais. Je peux entrer, s'il te plait ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, à toi et à Schiffer-san. » Semblant peser le pour et le contre, le plus âgé pris quelques secondes de réflexion avant de se décaler de l'entrée. Jaggerjack referma la porte, et invita poliment le garçon à s'asseoir.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci. Je ne vais pas m'attarder. Ulquiorra-san, pouvez-vous venir, s'il vous plait ? »

Grimmjow l'avait détaillé pendant qu'il s'adressait à son copain. Il avait un peu grandi, juste un peu, ses cheveux avaient été coupé jusqu'à ses épaules, depuis la dernière fois, et ses yeux étaient toujours de ce marron chaleureux, une merveille. S'il ajoutait sa voix chaude et sensuelle, il avait énormément de mal à se retenir de l'étaler sur le canapé.

Le vampire arriva très vite vêtu d'un pantalon, dont le bouton n'était même pas fermé. A la différence de son amant qui se baladait uniquement habillé d'un boxer noir, très moulant aux yeux d'Ichigo. Ce dernier souffla et leur demanda de s'asseoir et de le laisser parler.

« Ecoutez, je sais que la dernière fois on s'est quitté à un mauvais moment. Ce n'était pas le bon endroit, ni l'instant adéquat, alors maintenant que je suis revenu, je voudrais vous avouer ce que je ressens pour vous. Même si vous êtes ensemble et que je ne veux pas briser votre couple, je dois le faire pour me sentir mieux. »

Il prit une goulée d'air, se concentrant sur sa déclaration.

« Alors, voilà… Depuis que je vous ai rencontré, ma vie a pris un tournant énorme, y a eu cette aventure, mais surtout, j'ai été chamboulé. Je ne m'étais jamais posé de question sur ma sexualité, mes deux petites expériences quand j'étais au collège ne m'avait pas vraiment marqué, on n'avait pas fait grand-chose non plus. Cependant, Grimmjow malgré que tu ne venais pas souvent, tu as réussi à me faire espérer une vraie histoire et les rêves érotiques que je faisais sur toi n'arrangeaient rien. Ulquiorra, toi, tu as été très gentil avec moi d'office. Je ne crois pas que je me serais bien intégré dans l'école sans toi. Pour ça et pour m'avoir tiré de mauvais pas, merci, ça m'a beaucoup touché. »

« Je ne croyais pas cela possible mais au fil du temps, et pendant que j'étais parti, j'ai bien réfléchi. J'en suis arrivé à reconnaître que… que j'étais… amoureux de vous deux en même temps. Voilà, j'ai fini. »

Le garçon allait se lever quand un regard furieux de l'un d'eux l'étonna. Grimm le vit bien et s'expliqua quand même.

« Tu nous sors ça, c'est bien beau. Mais comment t'explique que je t'ai vu avec cette gourde de rouquine l'autre jour ? C'était une sortie, n'est-ce pas ? Ca en avait l'air en tout cas. »

« Hein ? Mais non, t'as tout faux, Grimm. Arrête d'être jaloux d'Orihime. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre elle et moi, je préfère les garçons. Et puis, franchement, pourquoi t'es à ce point remonté contre cette fille ? Ce n'est pas comme si je l'appréciais ! Hier, on s'est rencontrés par hasard, et elle a monté une histoire bidon pour passer du temps, avec moi. Même si je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'en rentrant. »

« Et qu'a-t-elle inventé pour que tu l'a suive ? » poursuivit le bleuté.

« Elle a prétexté que l'anniversaire d'un de nos amis était pour bientôt. Il reste encore deux, trois mois, mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Et puis, on n'est pas parti ensemble, je l'ai planté dans la rue, en trouvant un prétexte pour lui échapper. »

« Tu nous le jures, Ichigo ? » demanda le brun qui parlait pour la première fois.

« Oui, promis. » répliqua Kurosaki en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Schiffer.

« Il dit la vérité. De toute façon, tu le connais aussi bien que moi, il ne sait pas mentir. » clôtura Ulquiorra.

L'autre hocha la tête, et se leva de son fauteuil.

« D'accord, t'es pardonné, Ichi.

« Mais il y a deux conditions. La première j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'était arrivé le jour où tu as été enlevé. On a du se battre contre toi, et ça me fait mal d'avouer qu'on aurait beaucoup de mal sans le vieux à barbiche. »

« C'est Zangetsu, et il n'est pas vieux ! Il m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé. En fait, Aizen me contrôlait grâce au hogyôku. Mais il devait remplir une condition pour réussir cela. Une de mes collègues au collège, de mèche avec eux, m'a refilé une bouteille étrange, et comme un con j'en ai bu. Au bout de quelques jours, cette 'boisson' avait transformé mon organisme d'humain en celui d'un vampire. Ils m'auraient tué sur le coup autrement. La puissance de ce truc n'est gérable qu'avec les dispositions d'un vampire, le pouvoir d'Aizen a bloqué mon esprit et l'a modulé pour vous attaquez. Heureusement, Zangetsu avait un antidote et me l'a fait prendre. Ca a détruit définitivement les modifications de cette drogue, et je suis de nouveau un véritable humain. Mais le processus pour redevenir normal a été très douloureux. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a emmené loin. Et pour finir, n'allez rien vous imaginez entre lui et moi, on est juste bons amis, un peu comme des frères d'arme, si vous voulez. »

«Bon. Deuxième condition, tu restes ici. On ne te laissera pas partir de toute façon. On a du temps à rattraper. » Là-dessus, il fondit sur la bouche de son rouquin et l'embrassa sauvagement. Bon sang ! Avec Grimmjow, quoi qu'il fasse, il se faisait embrasser à chaque rencontre, mais il l'embrassait si bien qu'il ne lui en voulait jamais ! Maudit soit-il d'être aussi doué et sexy, accaparant sa bouche avec sensualité et bestialité en même temps. Ulqui n'aidait pas non plus, à picorer son cou de baisers mouillés.

Lentement, alors qu'il l'embrassait toujours, Jaggerjack s'employa à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Il prit démesurément son temps, caressant la peau découverte au fur et à mesure. Un Ichigo gémissant, pris à peine conscience que celui a qui il tournait le dos prenait le relais, caressant sa nuque d'une main en bougeant lentement le tissu de ses épaules. Imitant son amant, Ulquiorra embrassa toute la peau à portée, s'enhardissant à laisser des souvenirs marquants à son rouquin.

« Aah ! » gémit la victime quand sa peau fut aspirée férocement au niveau de son cou et de son épaule par ses deux bourreaux. Un sourire carnassier élit domicile sur le visage viril du policier. Il arrivait enfin aux tétons, déjà durs, et ne se gêna pas pour laper et jouer avec les deux pointes. Tant que son désiré presque amant exhalait ses cris de plaisir, il était prêt à tout. De son côté, Ichigo ne savait où donner de la tête, les sensations que lui apportaient ces deux là étaient trop exaltantes et enivrantes pour qu'il arrive à penser. Aussi, il se laissa complètement faire, s'abandonnant dans les bras de ses amours et soufflant son plaisir fiévreux.

Malgré tout, une chose le dérangeait un peu, le canapé pour sa première fois avec ses chéris ça n'allait pas le faire. La dernière fois, où il avait été drogué, ne comptait pas ! Sa main se tendit naturellement vers l'homme le plus proche. Kurosaki attrapa donc la chemise de Grimmjow, l'attouchement ne passa pas inaperçu, arrêtant une poignée de secondes le bleuté. « La chambre. » murmura aussi fort qu'il put le pauvre supplicié d'un brun décidé à lui graver des suçons dans sa chair sensible. Sans défaire leur formation serrée, Grimm les mena à la chambre aussi vite que possible. Ulquiorra s'étais mis en pilote automatique pour continuer sa tâche principale : faire gémir le beau gosse qu'il avait dans les bras. Et puis, il avait bien le droit d'en profiter, jusque là, seul le loup menait la danse. A Ichigo de passer à la casserole maintenant, ils ne lui demandaient pas grand-chose les laisser le contrôler juste cette nuit… et peut-être toutes les fois prochaines, connaissant le mâle dominant, ce ne serait pas surprenant qu'il en profite.

Enfin dans la chambre à coucher, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'écrouler sur le lit double qu'ils avaient à disposition, s'assyeant confortablement. Leur position ne changea aucunement, le roux était toujours perdu entre ses deux amants et adorait vraiment ça. Il gémit même plus quand la langue légèrement rugueuse de Grimmjow asticota sans vergogne ses boutons de chair. Bientôt, sa chemise valdingua dans la pièce laissant son torse et son dos à leur complète merci. Chose dont profitèrent pleinement les deux garçons, redoublant d'attention sur la peau halée et sucrée de leur proie languissante.

Bientôt, le brun se décida à laisser le dos de son compagnon tranquille pour s'intéresser à une exploration plus alléchante. Doucement, Schiffer remonta en de légers baisers papillons jusqu'à une oreille très tentante à suçoter et à léchouiller. Ichigo lui fit entendre une respiration un peu plus rapide encore, signe qu'il adorait son attention. S'il aimait ça, que penserait-il de la suite ? Parce qu'un vampire ne se limite pas à jouer un semblant de sex show, il le fait pour de bon. Mais bon, sa suite indécente attendrait… le temps de quelques baisers enflammés. Il s'empara donc des lèvres rouges sexy et enfonça sa langue dans la bouche du garçon; tentation incarnée et dont les sons érotiques qu'il tirait l'embrasaient un peu plus chaque seconde.

Grimmjow n'était pas loin d'être plus qu'excité en voyant le spectacle de ses deux amants du coin de l'œil. Aussi, il ne se laissa pas distancer. Il poursuivit son chemin, traînée brûlante de salive sur le ventre plat de son roux, et venant taquiner un petit trou adorable qui était sur son chemin. Les cris de plaisir se firent encore plus sonores, à croire que leur petit-ami avait une voix inépuisable, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire à tous les deux.

Quand même pressé d'arriver au point important, et culminant, le bleuté s'activa à mimer un rapide va-et-vient dans le nombril, sensible apparemment, faisant comprendre ses intentions. Ulquiorra sentit parfaitement le résultat qu'obtint son beau policier avec son geste provocateur. Il zieuta donc rapidement la situation, il comprit tout de suite, le plat de résistance pointait dans le pantalon serré de leur Ichi-chan. En plus, l'acte de son ami ne lui avait pas échappé et ses sens s'enflammaient en sentant approcher le grand moment. Le vampire prit donc partit de dériver ses mains lentement sur le torse offert pour arriver subrepticement jusqu'au pantalon de sa victime. Celle-ci ne sentit rien jusqu'à ce que le bouton saute, de l'air le fit frissonner à un endroit inhabituel.

Kurosaki ne put retenir un gémissement plus fort quand ce fut Grimmjow qui passa ses mains dans son pantalon, touchant ses fesses avec volupté. Puis, en un mouvement rapide, ses jambes furent découvertes, et un son de froissement lui apprit que son vêtement s'était pris le sol. Pas la peine d'y penser, ni même de le vouloir, que son esprit revint à la réalité, se révélant très intéressante. C'est vrai, un Jaggerjack qui se déshabille rapidement est à savourer, pas le temps de s'attacher aux détails. Inconsciemment, les deux spectateurs se léchèrent les lèvres à la vision nue d'un bleu très échauffé. Puis, toujours sans pouvoir rien faire, le rouquin changea de position pour admirer l'autre faire de même. Il allait bientôt passer à la casserole mais là, la vision qui s'offrait à lui était juste trop excitante pour songer à autre chose que les deux apollons nus rien que pour lui.

Bientôt, le jeune prof fut plaqué contre le matelas, les deux le surplombant avec un sourire affamé. Presque aussitôt, ils fondirent dans son cou. Ichigo eut cependant le temps de voir son Grimm avec des oreilles pointues, des dents un peu plus longues, et une queue de fourrure caressant une de ses jambes. Le changement qu'opéra le brun ne fut pas remarqué… enfin, jusqu'à ce que les deux le mordent gentiment au cou ! « Aah ! » poussa le garçon quand les crocs se plantèrent dans sa chair. De part et d'autre de son cou, vampire et loup lapait maintenant son sang, geignant de plaisir au délice sanglant qui coulait dans leur gorge. Très vite, les plaies furent refermées. Il resterait quand même une légère cicatrice, signe qu'il avait été marqué par ses deux hommes.

Une fois cela fait, leur ébat repris son cours, les deux venant l'embrasser chacun à leur tour. C'était vraiment agréable, l'un lui caressait les cheveux, l'autre jouait avec un de ses tétons, dieu un vrai délice. La suite s'amorça très vite, Ulqui et Grimm descendirent en même temps sur son torse, couvrant tout son corps, au point qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les sensations s'exacerbèrent quand leurs langues se frôlèrent et se livrèrent une bataille intense pour aspirer son nombril. Aucun ne gagna et ils se partagèrent le trophée quelques secondes avant de dériver sensuellement vers le sud. Son dernier rempart les empêcha de titiller sa virilité, aussi ils s'attaquèrent à une jambe, le brun à celle de droite et l'autre ravagée par des morsures du loup.

Après cette attaque frustrante, pour tous, Ulquiorra se pressa de déchirer le boxer de son petit-ami avec un de ses ongles acérés. Une fois retiré, la respiration du rouquin se bloqua, ils… Sans préambule, ils venaient de lécher sa hampe, tous les deux. Le pauvre humain fut très vite incapable de ne pas gémir. Son loup et son vampire se servaient vraiment trop bien de leur langue, titillant ses boules ou la fente d'où s'échappaient déjà quelques gouttes de sperme. Le brun jouait avec ses boules, les malaxant tendrement mais les aspirants avec force. Tandis que Grimmjow englobait le bout de son sexe avec sauvagerie, et le suçait de la même façon. Les cris d'Ichigo remplirent aussitôt la pièce, apportant une satisfaction perverse aux deux dominants.

Enfin, impatients de s'installer dans l'intimité de leur bel amant, ils dérivèrent ensemble vers son trou et l'investirent rapidement de leurs langues. Le roux vira directement au rouge brique, il avait bien sûr de l'appréhension pour la suite, mais ils s'y prenaient bien pour lui faire tout oublier. « Aah ! Plus… s'il… vous plait. » supplia-t-il, son pénis était douloureux, et il ne tiendrait guère plus longtemps. Ravi de ses suppliques, les deux autres vinrent se positionner, Grimm se tint derrière lui, le bout de sa hampe contre les fesses du garçon, et Ulquiorra devant sa bouche. Comprenant parfaitement le message, le jeune homme s'attaqua derechef au membre dur qu'il avait sous les yeux. Alors qu'il s'agrippait aux hanches du brun pour un meilleur appui, ses jambes furent légèrement écartées. Le bleu s'insinua alors dans l'étroitesse de son roux et lui laissa le temps de s'adapter. Au bout de quelques minutes, où le vampire exhalait bruyamment, les gémissements d'Ichi se répercutant sur sa bite, le loup se mit à bouger.

D'abord lents, les vas-et-viens se firent très vite plus brutaux et rapides, montrant à quel point Grimm avait envie de son Kurosaki. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier suçait comme il le pouvait la virilité de son Ulqui, rendant celui-ci extatique, et gémissant. Leur excitation se fit plus prononcée encore quand Jaggerjack laissa place à sa bestialité. Il souleva avec facilité les jambes du rouquin et les tint fermement pour entrer avec plus de violence dans l'antre de son amour. Le rythme général s'accéléra jusqu'à ce qu'un cri du brun les fasse se répandre en même temps. Ils s'écroulèrent les uns sur les autres, se reposant quelques instants… avant de passer la nuit à inverser les rôles. Du coup Ichigo put pénétrer ses amours chacun à leur tour, et Ulquiorra put aussi connaître un délicieux plaisir en possédant son roux préféré.

Chacun n'avait jamais ressenti pareille félicité après cette nuit magique qui les avait unis. Et bien que tout l'immeuble ait profité du son stéréo de leurs ébats, le jeune professeur fut invité à emménager dans l'appartement. Le voisinage l'accepta avec facilité grâce à son caractère facile, même s'ils sentaient qu'ils ne dormiraient plus souvent. Restait un dernier détail : l'annoncer à la famille. La famille de Grimmjow ne vivant pas ici, il passa un rapide coup de fil pour prévenir de sa mise en couple, les surprenant guère venant de lui. Schiffer n'eut rien besoin de faire puisque son oncle était déjà au courant depuis belle lurette de son idylle, ses parents à lui étaient morts il y a longtemps. Ce fut comme d'habitude Ichigo qui dut s'occuper du plus difficile.

Il était retourné chercher ses dernières affaires chez son père, avec ses deux hommes venus pour le soutenir. Quand il entra, sa petite Yuzu préparait déjà le repas et Karin jonglait avec son ballon dans le jardin. « Ah. Bonjour, Ichigo. J'espère que l'un de vous sait cuisiner, sinon dites-le moi tout de suite, je vous préparerais quelque chose. »

« Ca ira Yuzu. Je me débrouille et eux aussi, on s'en sortira, ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit en rigolant Ichi.

Quelques minutes après, les trois amis montèrent dans la chambre du rouquin pour finir le travail. Au bout d'à peine un quart d'heure, ils avaient fini et redescendirent. Les deux filles les invitèrent à manger et les deux nouveaux mirent la table avec l'aide de leur amoureux. Enfin, le médecin fou déboula dans la pièce !

« Ah ! Ca fait du bien de s'arrêter ! Allez à table les enfants ! Hm ? Ichigo qui est ce garçon aux cheveux bleus ? C'est la première fois que je le vois il me semble. »

« Heu, c'est mon deuxième colocataire papa, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Grimm je te présente mon père, Isshin Kurosaki. » dit tendu le jeune homme.

Tout en mangeant, Isshin fit la connaissance de deux amis de son fils, sans rien savoir de leur vraie relation.

Ce ne fut qu'un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils prenaient tous le café dans le living, que la question fatidique tomba.

« Au fait, fils. Que devient Tia Hallibel, cette sublime jeune femme avec qui tu as été à une soirée ? Il serait temps que tu me la présentes. »

« Je ne sais pas papa ! Je ne suis pas encore retourné à l'école, tu as oublié ? Et puis, pourquoi faudrait-il que je te la présente, hein ? » répliqua le roux.

« Mais enfin, ça me paraît évident ! J'ai bien le droit de connaître la première petite amie de mon fils. Alors c'est pour quand ? » s'indigna le père.

« Petite amie ? Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! Je ne faisais que l'accompagner parce qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier. C'était une sortie ente amis tout ce qu'il y avait de correct ! Et de toute façon, elle ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça. »

Isshin se statufia, il y avait pourtant cru quand il lui avait dressé son portrait avec un sourire en coin. Mais bon, c'était sa vie après tout, et il ne pourrait pas être plus déçu puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

« Bien, mais tu me préviendras quand tu sortiras avec quelqu'un, hein ? » supplia l'homme avec sa meilleure tête de cocker.

« Heu… A ce propos, je… je suis avec quelqu'un en ce moment. » souffla Ichigo faiblement.

« Hourra ! Dis-moi à quoi elle ressemble ! Elle est belle, intelligente ? Alors ? Mais réponds-moi Ichigo ! »

« Si tu lui laissais en placer une, il te le dirais sûrement. » intervint froidement Karin dans le speech de son paternel.

L'homme la regarda, les larmes aux yeux… Il s'apprêtait à foncer sur le poster géant de sa femme, quand il entendit un très faible murmure venant de son garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Ichigo ? Je n'ai rien entendu, ne sois pas timide. Tu peux tout dire à ton père. » déclara Isshin sérieusement en le regardant.

« En fait…euh… je… » balbutia le professeur. « Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas une femme… en réalité, mes deux amants sont devant toi. » Il ferma les yeux anticipant anxieusement la réaction de son père.

« Hein ? Amants ? » murmura son père. « Tu es en train de me dire que Schiffer-san et Jaggerjack-san sont… tes amants ? »

Le roux hocha la tête, les yeux toujours clos, il était tendu comme un piquet... comme s'il craignait recevoir un coup.

« Euh… Bon… » balbutia l'homme en se rasseyant lentement sur le canapé. Les filles se turent mais ne cachèrent pas leur étonnement. Elles connaissaient leur frère, il avait beau être fort, il se révélait parfois fragile, il lui fallait un homme fort et robuste. Yuzu et Karin n'étaient donc pas surprise d'apprendre que leur frangin était gay… mais deux hommes ! Elles n'auraient jamais cru… cela dit s'ils s'aimaient pourquoi pas.

« Bref, reprit jovialement Isshin comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'aveu de son fils. D'accord, Jaggerjack et Schiffer suivez-moi un instant s'il vous plait. » A ces mots, Ichigo releva la tête à s'en faire un torticolis, il vit les trois hommes disparaître dans l'escalier. Tout le temps qu'ils passèrent en haut, il le passa à se ronger les ongles. Enfin, au bout d'une demi-heure Ichi entendit les planches de l'escalier craqué et jeta un regard interrogateur à Grimmjow, le premier à pénétrer dans la pièce.

Ce dernier lui fit un geste triomphal de victoire, suivi par un léger mouvement de tête d'approbation de son autre petit copain. Son père se contenta de revenir aussi idiot que d'habitude. Il ne resta plus que quelques minutes avant de vraiment devoir retourner à son travail. Aussitôt, et s'assurant que les filles vaquaient à leur occupation, le rouquin leur demanda ce qu'il s'était passé à l'étage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo. » lui souffla simplement le vampire.

« Ouais, on a juste bavardé, il nous a fait comprendre qu'on devait te respecter, t'écouter et prendre soin de toi ! Comme le ferait tout père qui se respecte pour sa fille. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle Grimmjow. Je ne suis pas une fillette ! Dis-moi seulement comment il a prit le fait que vous étiez deux à avoir cette conversation avec lui. » rétorqua, agacé de ce comportement enfantin, le jeune homme.

« Bah ! Il a dit qu'il s'y ferait si tant est qu'on te rende heureux et comblé. Et bien sûr qu'on ne te fasse jamais de mal, sinon il s'occuperait personnellement de nous. » finit par lâcher le bleuté.

Enfin, Kurosaki souffla de soulagement, il avait eu des sueurs froides, certes ses deux amours étaient géniaux… cependant… son Grimm avait tendance à être impulsif, comme son père, et ça aurait pu mal finir. Mais le principal c'était que tout le monde allait bien, était heureux et que sa famille ait accepté ses penchants et ses deux hommes, surtout. Un peu plus tard, les trois garçons repartirent, firent quelques courses… et tombèrent sur Orihime Inoue… comme par hasard. Un rictus cruel apparut soudain sur le beau visage du policier. C'était parfait, il passa négligemment son bras autour des épaules de sa fraise préférée, discutant avec Ulquiorra de leurs idées pour le repas.

Aussitôt qu'il vit la fille tourner la tête dans leur direction, il attrapa le menton d'Ichigo et lui roula une pelle magistrale. Pris au dépourvu, l'orange ne résista pas, et ne se souciant de rien, encore moins de son entourage, le plus jeune se laissa aller dans le baiser. Seul l'humain n'eut pas conscience qu'un corps tomba à cet instant précis, évanoui sur le macadam.

« Bon, on rentre, les gars ? » demanda nonchalamment Jaggerjack.

« Oui. » lui répondirent ses deux petits-amis en le suivant, direction leur appartement, et leur vie à trois.

(1) C'est toujours ce que je prends au restau chinois ^^ (mais je n'ai pas les cheveux oranges, mon avatar me correspond bien physiquement)

Voilà fini ! Ouf ! Ce fut long et difficile par moment, avec un portable en réparation et un pc familial où mes parents passent tout le temps et peuvent tout voir, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps d'avancer. Mais voilà, 84 pages plus tard, trois mois là-dessus et ça donne ça. Donnez-moi votre avis bon ou mauvais, je prends tout. Surtout les compliments et les critiques constructives, les menaces sont aussi acceptées, y a que les jets d'objet lourds que j'interdis ! ^^ See you, les gens.


End file.
